Lost Treasures Reunited
by TinkaPrime
Summary: Their back and this time they wont be letting go. But the horizon is dark with dangers unknown. How will the village take to being lied to and the new rules that will be made. Can the village hidden in the leaves survive and angry Hokage and the Lady known as red death? Will anything be the same ever again? Read and find out. Currently no Beta.
1. Awaken

Lost Treasure Reunited

A/N- I own nothing just a fan sharing a different prospective please enjoy. NO BETA ATM.

(This is a fixed one though I think I forgot a few fixes chap 2 soon 10/25/16)

The sound of two beeping monitors, in a steady rhythm, was the only thing heard in a white room. All was eerily quite unlike other places. This is due to this being a different then a regular hospital this was a place even ANBU, seals protected it, never went it was known only to the Hokage and any select medical personal was permitted to enter a give treatment to those within. In grand total, only two doctors and four nurses know this area. But no one knew they worked more the then Shady Leaf General Hospital. The hours were rough due the very small staff and having to keep appearance of normal medical career.

Currently one of the nurses was coming in to check on the two only patents that have been in this small restricted hospital for the past, almost, eight years. The young nurse came in pushing a cart full of needed material to take care of her two charges. But today upon coming in she noticed something different on of the monitors was beeping at a faster rate commonly asserted with an away patent. Due to the small curtain divider that gave privacy to anyone just coming in the door to the patent.

Interested the nurse moved the cart to the side and went to the divider. Pushing it back she looked in at the two beds pushed together and the hands of the two cupped together. Looking further up to the head of the one on the left she noted her female charge was still asleep turning her head to the right she met confused blue satire eyes still dim with sleep. She gasped drawing the attention of the now awake male patent. She rushed over drawing her pen light from her pocket and gently tilting his head, checking his pupil reaction then proceeded with the other test. Nodding her head, she reached behind his head and activated a seal that was on the wall. The seal flared and the mark on her hip tingled letting her know it was working.

"Can you tell me your name and where you are?" She asked gently.

He nodded and opened his mouth only to start coughing. The nurse motioned to wait a moment and left to get the cart. Bringing it over she opened a chest that contained ice and some small vials in a plastic container. Lifting the plastic containers with the vials up she reached down and pre-cured a plastic cup and placed a few ice chips in it. Returning to the man she slightly tilted the bed slowly with a switch just enough to that he wasn't fully laying down.

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath only to cough again. Due to muscle deterioration from lack of use he couldn't even cover his mouth. He had a light covering of facial hair, colored sunny blond that matched his unruly hair on his head that was slicked back with a hair cloth cover. The nurse brought the ice cup to his mouth and helped get one in his mouth.

"Easy now you haven't eaten or drank anything for a while now" She said gently. The man took a bit and a few more ice chips, she repeated her earlier.

"Minato Namikaze and I'm in sector silence only very few know of this area? Only Kaye's and VIPS are treated here in emergency cases." He looks around as the nurse nods while checking both the lines of the patents. Then his heart rate picks up again making the nurse look up to see him looking around.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking his vitals.

"My son. My baby boy, where is he?" He asked anxiously looking around. The nurse dropped his hand and went to the charts at the end of the bed. She flipped a page or two before reattaching it to the hook.

"There is a note that does confirmed you and her having a child but when? How? You're not married!" She gasps, "Is it a bastard child? Did she trick you? Do you want me to send her to the pits of ANBU?" She shouted scrawling at the red head lying next to him. Then before she knew it she was on the floor gasping for breath and trembling, the killer Internet was fast and strong visions of her death danced before her eyes, each more gruesome then the last then.

"Now, now Minato-kun you mustn't do this in your condition or you may relapse and your son will continue without any parents." Chided a voice from behind the divider. "Almost no one but very few people know about your marriage and that it was before you were named Hokage. Nor that the both of you started a family." The voice and person came around the divider, it was the third Hokage, and stepped up the help the poor nurse off the ground. Behind him five others appeared wearing medical garb, three females one male. The KI vanished and Minato breathed heavily for a few minutes as one of the doctors, the male, stepped around the third and nurse; scrawling at said nurse. He stepped up to the fourth's side and begun checking him over while the female doctor went to check the still un conches red head. Sarutobi whispered a few words to the nurse he had helped out and she nodded and went to stand at the far wall in parade rest head down, ashamed. Sarutobi waited while Minato was checked and calmed down.

"Namikaze-sama please tell me the last thing you remember." The male doctor asked. Now done with this basic checkup he started chakra therapy on his muscles starting with neck and shoulders. One of the new nurses had taken the chart and went to the one agents the wall to ask what has been done and any observations made. While the last went to help with the chakra therapy starting at the toes and feet. By this point Minato looked warn out and ready to sleep but he nodded and cleared his thought.

"Kushina had gone into labor around midnight on the ninth. I sent a clone to Biwako-Sama our chosen midwife. Then took Kushina to the secured location while using my ANBU mark to inform the ANBU commander of the situation. ANBU were already on site upon arrival and the protection/ security seal almost finished. Biwako and her team were waiting inside with all medical supplies at the ready. Kushina's labor took hours until she was fully dilated and ready to push. (Chuckles/blushes) With MANY threats and vivid descriptions on, killing and maiming, how to carry them out. Due to the nature, being a jinchuriki, of the birth she couldn't have any medication to ease the pain so by the time she could start pushing she was tired from both fighting the kyubi and birthing. But finally, around six or seven that evening our boy was born, (chuckles), with a healthy set of lungs. Biwako had him sorted quickly and was carrying him over I wanted to see him but (small laugh) she snubbed me saying "Mother first" and walked past reminding me of the seal on Kushina. I never sensed him." Minato closed his eyes in grief and frustration.

"While I was looking at the seal just about to tighten it back up Biwako-Sama and her staff fell to the ground, I believe they died instantly. I am so sorry Hiruzen-Sama." Minato said looking up at the Third only to see a small smile at his late wife's actions to another Hokage but his eyes were suspiciously shiny. The Third gestured in a way to say it was okay and to continue. From then on he spoke of the interaction that made him flash out of the cavern with his child. Then Minato went into how kyubi was ripped from his previous jailer and his fight with the masked Uchiha who later fleas when Minato broke his hold on the Kyubi to finally the fight with the Biju. Then to what he last remembered of the sealing of the kyubi and again asking about his son though never saying the child's name again, only referring to him as his baby boy and little one.

At the end of the tale Minato was slipping back into slumber before having been answered about his precious child. The two doctors and four nurses turned to The Third Hokage.

"Is his son dead? Is that why the child was never written down?" Asked the female doctor looking quite sad about the hero of the village losing his child just after he had been born. Forgetting about the exact words of who he used the sealing not even thinking about it.

"No his son still lives and right under everyone's nose too. (Chuckles) He can be a bit of a trouble maker but most of it is due the unjust treatment he receives, and for a bit of attention weather negative or positive." Sarutobi looked sad at this statement he was chewing on the end of his unlit pipe in thought. He missed the surprised looks of the medical staff around him.

"But Lord Hokage I do not recall any child of the family name Namikaze." Stated the female doctor again. Thinking of the many files she and the male doctor as head of the hospital in main part of the village that mostly dealt with ninja, and the son of a Hokage would fall into their care as well.

"You have met him actually and frequently. He is often attacked by angry villagers and a few disobedient ninjas." Said the Third internally chuckling at making them try and figure out who it was. After a few moments, the two doctors finally figured it out the female one gasped and went to find a seat, while the male hung his head down and clinched his fist at his side. Compared to the nurses these two doctors were the only one he fully entrusted with the child and knew by their reaction that he had done the right thing. The other medic-nins were found not to be trusted, like the one not long after the poor child had been born had attempted to smother the infant with his hand and blame it on a natural cause. After that the third had taken the child until he was about eight or nine months old.

"Minato-Sama used his own child for the sealing." stated the male doctor "And that child has suffered daily due to that and yet Naruto is still a sweet child." He turned back to Minato and redoubled his efforts to restore him to health, so he may reclaim his son as soon as possible. The Female stood and placed her glowing green hands on the female's, Kushina, head.

"Hokage Sama you know we have reported that Kushina Sama has shown signs of waking, as of last week on Wednesday, I will do all I can to help her to awaken again. You two nurses come and start muscle restoration therapy on her." Ordered the female doctor as the male waved the third over. The fourth nurses still by the wall pushed off and started to walk to Minato's side.

"What do you think you're doing no one requested you and you are still in trouble from before return to your position now!" Snarled the female doctor. Glaring at the nurse in question. "I am goanna do my job and help the Fourth recover. I believe you are wrong that thing is in no shape or form our greatest heroes' son. He was simply there to help HER keep the demon contained and his mind might still be messed up from that demon's chakra it is toxic after all. I highly doubt he would fall for the foreigner trash." She went to continue towards Minato when a strong hand gripped he shoulder, she looked over and tumbled at what she saw. The third had grabbed her and had furry written on his face.

"As of this moment you are suspended and will be in ANBU care until it is safe to release you. Your family will be told that you are currently being held until everything is resolved. Once Minato is up and better able to concentrate he will decide your fate, insulting a Hokage's family with two disrespects, and your actions, in one sitting can range anywhere from extensive prison time or even execution. It is considered treason for miss treating his family. And before you argue I over saw their quite marriage and have full knowledge of their child's conception to birth and current status among the village!" The Third growled out gripping her shoulder harder by the end his killer intent leaking all over as he spoke only to be pulled back upon ending his speech. He looked and nodded to the other two doctors and three nurses who were slightly shaken by his KI. The nurse he was holding was pale and shaking fiercely looking down on the ground, if Hiruzen wasn't holding her she may have ended up on the floor.

"I will be back after a bit please keep me up dated and if he reawakens before my return call me and I will come immediately." With that he escorted the one nurse out and gently shut the door. The doctors continued working shaking off the tremors of the Hokage's KI with a sigh of relief of being away for that situation tension was still high though.

"Lord Third should leave her to young Naruto for prank practice." Stated the male doctor into the silent room. This caused many, much needed, chuckles from everyone else in the room with nods of agreements. Everyone has heard and seen just how creative the child could be when given the opportunity. With a free practice dummy he would practice until perfection of that one of many pranks. To any who were not biased to what the poor child held they took note of his talents and effort put into his actions. Few doctors and nurses could be trusted with his care after a few attempts on the child's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hokage's Office ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping off the nurse to an ANBU on the way out and leaving him with a message with Ibiki to not touch her or allow anyone to speak to her, Code Silence, until further notice, due to having to keep this a complete secret. She would be put in a silence chamber for prisoners that required only select people to question them and listen into their information. Making note to ensure Donzo or minion didn't speak to her. He headed to his office while thinking that he would like to see how Minato would like to get reacquainted with his son and how he would like to be introduced to the child. But first he had to get Minato up to date with events after his "passing" to current events of the now.

He did decide that he would take his crystal ball with him in order give Minato a glimpse of his son only after reporting his failure and the troubles the council has given about Minato's legacy. He only hopped Minato could allow him to make up for his failure. On a side note he also should bring up Minato's last member of team Minato, Hatake Kakashi. The boy has a death wish with the way he kept taking S rank missions though he frequently checked on Naruto from the shadows and if gone for longer than a month he would ask for messages, if allowed, to be sent bi-weekly to him just to make sure his sensei's child was safe. From the dark he would protect Naruto as best that he could. Though from time to time he would ask odd questions about the boy. Like if he was a sensor or something because he would pick Kakashi or another ANBU out in their hiding location. But when Naruto was asked about it he would just shrug and eat or ask for a hug.

Hours later he received another pulse from his mark on his hip but he was in the middle of assigning missions and he couldn't just leave without suspicion falling on him for leaving without any cause. So, he waited it out and after another hour a grand total of five hours and fourth-five minutes since he was last there he started his trek to the hidden med room keeping his presence hidden and dismissing his ANBU guard. In his hands a small bundle of scrolls, one medium book and a box with his crystal ball in it, all hidden in a sealing scroll on his arm and replicas left in his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sector Protection ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their work continued with light muttering for another three hours with small breaks in between. While not very chakra intensive, it was time consuming and load of consideration in order not to accidentally injure the reviving muscles though it couldn't be a full revive of the lax muscles otherwise they would not heal right this was more of a speed up for getting started. Minato and Kushina, once she woke, would be in physical therapy for months to a year afterwards.

More hours passed and finally the female doctor cheered happily and started normal procedure of checking a coma induced patents just reawakening when Kushina turned he head toward Minato and yawned the like Minato then started coughing a bit.

"Where am I? Minato?" She whispered in a raspy voice once done coughing. Ice water chips were brought to her and she very weakly reached it and tried to hold it but the nurse kept a hold. Said nurse instructed her not to chew if but to suck on the piece slowly. After a few minutes, she was questioned like Minato in basic information and to tell her side of the story which was recorded by the doctor who had already tapped her shoulder upon her getting the ice chips in a cup to her.

"Where is Naruto, our son? Kushina asked scared. "I know you are worried but you need to know a few things, but first I would like to reawaken Minato Sama and wait for Lord Third to come back and keep everyone on the same page." She looked at the male doctor working on Minato and nodded to him he placed his hand on Minato's head. Waiting a few minutes for him to came around again. He heard a sniffle and looked over to his left and saw Kushina with tears in her eyes without even thinking he forced his body to respond in order to reach over (remember the beds are pushed together to make one large one) to her and cress her face softly laying on his side.

"Shuu, love everything is okay." He whispered to her not even noticing his audience that had just about four females gushing in awes at the interaction between lovers and a smile on the male's face thinking of his recently married daughter and hopping she had married a man like Minato Sama. Everyone watched as Minato whisper and comfort his wife. The doctors allowed the couple to interact and talk; while they took a much-needed break. One nurse went to get a bit of food for everyone including light/bland soup for the two patents. They would ask after their son repeatedly and not getting much in answers after a bit the two doctors at least agreed to inform them that he was alive after they started to get upset thinking that he was dead or something of that nature. When asked how they survived Minato stated he wasn't sure since the shinigami should have eaten his soul and Kushina only stated she would only talk once Lord Third arrived.

Kushina lightly dosed in Minato's arms before food arrived and not long after the third stepped in again. Upon stepping past the divider, he was pleasantly surprised to see the awake couple cuddled down together. Minato with his arms wrapped around his wife and her head just under his chin one had running through her hair which was way shorter than before their coma. Minato's beard and mustache had been shaved off at some point in his absence and both looked to have been sponge bathed as well. The medical staff stood at his entrance and bowed he waved them off back to resting until needed. The male doctor brought over a plush chair for The Third Hokage to sit in, while handing Kushina's statement, and went back to his staff to finish eating and looking over the charts with the rest. Hiruzen sat and cleared his throat.

"I know you have many questions and would like to see your son but first you need to hear everything I have to say before we do anything. First I would like to inform you it is two months short of being eight years since you have been in a coma and lots has happened within the village and with the council." Here he paused and saw he had their undivided attention after a few moments for them to wrap their minds around time change. They could see his weariness in his poster and eyes. This worried them. He sat back and put his unlit pipe in his mouth, the started again.

He started with the immediate at events after when he went to announce Minato as death after securing his and Kushina's body and having mud blood doppelganger made and that about his request that Naruto be seen as a hero, along with not announcing his heritage for fear of assassination from Iwa. How some people started treating the Uchiha after someone melting seeing a sharingan in the Kyubi's eyes before it was released.

Then the reaction of the village and that of the council. The large argument between shinobi and civilian that ended with the third stomping on all attempts of killing their child. He informed them of the Ino-Shaka-Cho trying to adopt Naruto and the arguments that brought then how both Hyuga and Uchiha tried power plays for a child non-had yet to see. How Inuzuka clan head stated she would honor the request and so would the Aburame, per Shibi, though will take no actions to assist nor any ill actions to the child. How Danzo and his two teammates tried making him into a weapon saying that was what the fourth had meant. It was with a grave heart that Naruto ended up in the orphanage. Then explained that a bit over a year later Orochimaru defected and explained why.

Lord Third explained how at age four they lost track of Naruto for a year and a half due to the Hyuga incident. He explained the incident that took months to get the situation under control without a war. Only to be found living on the streets by a returning ANBU, code named dog, who was just returning from a two-year mission. Naruto had seen the mask before and knew he would be safe so when a battle weary ANBU came into the Hokage tower holding the child they, the Hokage and Dog, planned what to do while medics were called, he pointed to the ones behind him, and his injuries treated. He would not speak of what happened or where he was all this time.

Naruto had stayed in the tower until they had found him an apartment that not long after became his own building once news spread through the building of their new resident. The boy was threatened continually, stuff thrown in Windows and walls inner and outer written on. Naruto could never venture out on October 10th festival dedicated to the attack and sacrifice of the ones lost in said attack.

The Third Hokage explained events of the village and Naruto's career as a prankster starting at a little over five years old, though ANBU could not find and hold him since he always ran and hid surprisingly well, after he started the academy. He went on to other village events non-Naruto related for a bit, covering almost another two years up until today's events including the one nurse. Which both Minato and Kushina looked angry about. He mentions how Naruto was starting to out run his poor Chuunin at the current moment with a chuckle. He heard the medical staff chuckle too and mentions of a betting pull, one he even participated in.

"I know a simple apology will never be enough to say how sorry I am about what has happened to your son but I will do what I can to make it up to you and to Naruto, for I have lied to him and said you were both dead and he does not know your names. I was goanna reveal it to him when he was older and less likely to spill the beans so to speak. But once he said that you were his idle (points at Minato) I knew I couldn't do that until I was absolutely sure he could keep it quiet. He does lots of things for attention and I worry he would forget if he thought it would bring him attention." Lord Third had his head hung and his hands folded in his lap. Quite insured as he waited for an answer. Sheets rustled, a weight in his lap and arms wrapped around him his sight filled with red hair. She had shuffled over to him by crossing over Minato, Hiruzen was like a second father after she had come here to Kohan.

"Listen old man" She said lovingly looking back at Minato," Both Minato and I agree you have done all you could with being pulled out of retirement and sacrificing coming out of retirement in order to protect our son. " she put a fingered to his mouth when he went to protest, "You may not have said it but we both know you are tired after holding office for so long. You rolled with everything thrown at you. Yes, we are sad and upset about what has happened to our son but we know you did what you could while protecting him. Now I see your crystal ball box and I MUST see our son!" Kushina demanded. Hiruzen nodded with a chuckle and a subtly wipe at his eyes. The two doctors helped Kushina back into the bed since sliding down was easier than trying to climb up in her current condition, though they were amazed with the amount of movement not only she displayed but Minato's as well.

Lord Third brought out his crystal ball and set it up so both Minato and Kushina could see the ran through a series of hand seals then waved his hand over the top of the ball. The ball glowed for a minute as flashes signified it looking at light speed for what the casters wish to be found. It cleared to show a class room setting and a young blond boy with sleepy blue eyes and his cheek leaning heavily on a hand. Kushina chuckled, and grabbed Minto's hand, at the sheer boredom on her child's face. Minato couldn't pull his eyes off his son's face, the fact that his son was falling asleep didn't matter to him at that moment. After watching their son for a few moments as he fell asleep they started to notice somethings about him even Sarutobi had an odd look on his face.

"I just thought of this but it's been two or three months since I have seen him and he looks a bit thin and tired." He chewed on his pipe thinking about why that might be," Ah maybe …No, I did tell my new secretary he was allowed in anytime for any reason, unless she is disobeying but then my ANBU guards should have seen this and informed me of this happening. I will be looking into it the last time Naruto was around me was when he pranked me by putting bubble solution in my pipe and I was blowing bubbles in an important meeting with the Daimyo. (chuckles all around) The Daimyo was confused when instead of smoke I had bubbles he thought it was me trying to cut back when I explained who must have done it we had quite the laugh and I do believe the meeting went smoother after that." Sarutobi had a smile on his face when he spoke about it. But he did show concern about not remembering not seeing him for so long between the renegotiations with Kumo and the Chuunin exams which he had to attend in Suna later this month.

He had just gotten the list of who had made the third exam, only 4 out of the 12 are from Konoha. One of the was Hana Inuzuka was one of them and he had sent word to his mother and brother. He should have word weather or not they were goanna go with his envoy. Re directing his attention to the crystal ball; he took in the boys looks really studying him. Naruto seemed tired and a bit sour sitting there his seat, but the most noticeable was how thin he was.

The child that was 50 pounds last time he saw him now looked more like 30 maybe even less; which was scary because Naruto was already a bit thin by at least 5 to 8 pounds. Mostly due to his raman diet and not really being able to get all he could from the stores when he did go grocery store. No matter what Sarutobi did he had a hard time getting stores and civilians to accept allowing Naruto into their stores and giving a fair price. Though when he could spare someone mostly and ANBU or trusted Jounin to fallow Naruto if he said he had to shop for something and document the shop and amount along with item(s) purchased.

The doctors at the small table going over the past eight years as a review of what they may have to bring to the attention of the two patents that have just awoken and figure out the odd anomaly of why the patents are recovering a bit faster than typical of cases similar to theirs. There was one thing they had to bring up and the news was not good.

"Lord Third we have an issue we would like to discuss with the Namikaze's please." The male Doctor says while standing up after letting the two parents watch their child from the crystal ball for a while. The Third nodded his head and shut the Crystal ball off much to the parent's sorrow. The turned their heads to the male Doctor with full attention on him.

"First let me introduce my staff. My Name is Ando Jiro, just call me Jiro, my partner is Doctor Mizumaki Kaede and our Nurses are Kasumi, Izumi and Hosi. The other one that's not here is named Naomi. It is our honor to be attending you both. First we have some questions to you both. I know that the Uzumaki were known for being fast recovers and long lived but the damage you BOTH received was extreme. By all accounts you should have died that night but a strange chakra like the Kyubi is in both your systems. Do either of you know what this similar chakra is, because everyone knows that the Kyubi was sealed within Naruto-sama." Inquired Doctor Jiro.

Minato turned to his wife briefly to which she patted his shoulder then looked at the audience in front of the bed. Leaning closer to rest against Minato a bit she thought for a moment on how she was goanna explain how this happened.

"When the Shinigami went to take Minato's soul I attached mine to Minato's. Thus, voiding the contract with the Shinigami and Minato's soul was released. Though I don't think Shinigami thought we would live with our injuries even now I can feel His eyes on Minato. I will have to go to the Shrine and maybe see if we can work something out so when we do pass me and Minato can be together instead of separate." Kushina Pauses to think placing her right-hand index figure to her chin and tilting her head to think.

"As for Kyubi being in both of us well…. due to me being a past jinchuriki and bonding my soul to Minato, who took the yin half of the Kyubi and sealed the yang half in Naru-chan. I Modified Your seal Minato so we both have the healing effect that the kyubi's chakra has. Since Uzumaki's are trained from a young age how to write with their chakra it was easy to change it." Kushina says casually thinking nothing of it. Minato mentally sweat drips at the idea but remembers the lessons she gave him. Though she rarely uses Fuinjutsu she really was a brilliant master at it when needed. She was More into Kenjutsu then anything, women and sharp pointy things (shudders).

"Simply amazing Kushi-chan all that in a matter of moments." Said the Sandaime Hokage amazed at the talent he didn't know she had. Naruto got his personality mostly from Kushina and hardly passed his classes. He wrote down some notes on his scroll with her previous statement on what happened from her view.

"I'm so thank full I have a Brilliant, Loving, strong wife. I'm so happy I don't have to go on without you. Naruto is so lucky to have you and I'm not worthy enough." Minato says as he brings her close and slowly kisses her cheek and works his way down her neck. She started giggling and the two-started whispering sweetness's to each other making the people around them blush as it starts getting heaver in their play petting. The Sandaime cleared his throat to politely interrupt the lovers, only to have to try a few more times before the blushing couple partly separated.

"Yes well… now that some of the medical stuff is cleared is there anything else medical needed before we can plot returning Minato's and Kushina's return to the living. Along with getting both Naruto and Kakashi reunited as well." Stated the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes there is one more matter one that is not good news. Lady Kushina Lord Minato due to the injuries sustained and the after birth not being properly taken care of you will not be able to have any more children the womb was removed that night and Lady Kushina will have to be on medication from now on. My condolences on this troubling news." Stated Doctor Kaede with her head bowed along with the other medical staff present. The Sandaime lowered his head in sadness for the news remembering the both saying they were goanna have a large family.

Minato tightened his grasp on Kushina as she started to tremble. The trembling became heaving cries and he turned and fully embraced her and allowed her to cry. His tears visible to all others as he rested his head on her shoulder. The room fell quite with the exception of cries of chances and dreams lost.

 **A/N – Thanks for reading please read and review I current do not have a beta so errors are expected. Please only review if it's a fix need or nice compliment if u didn't like it then you are welcome to leave but thanks for trying my writing style. And YES, I know this has been don't there are over 100 thousands of stories just in English there are goanna be multiple ways to write the same thing so just relax I never claimed original story.**


	2. It Begins

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I have written more and this time it was hard to decide where to cut off. Please let me know what you think of this chapter if you don't like the story you are free to feel that way and leave please don't be mean and leave negative comments. No BETA!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tears dried after a while with Minato mentioning Naruto and that they still had him to care for. It became a focus for her. Sarutobi brought out his crystal ball and showed her Naruto which she watched over Minato's shoulder as he held her. She then noticed that her own shoulder was wet as she slowly calmed down. She pulled back from Minato and directed his sight to Naruto, who was currently at a playground with what could only be a Nara and Akimichi. They were on the geodesic dome sitting and balancing on the mid to top areas eating chips, that more than likely came from the young Akimichi, looking up at the sky.

The two watched for a bit as the day got longer and then a heart breaking scene took place, Shikaku Nara arrived and called the two boy that were with Naruto over and grabbed both their hands and walked off. You could see little Naruto clenching his hands as he watched the three walk off with the young Nara boy trying to get his hand out of his father's hand. Even the Medical staff started sniffling after seeing the want to hold a parents hand like that even for just a little bit, they walked back over to the table they were at previously after being waved away by the Sandaime.

"I believe it is time to discuss how we will reintroduce you to your son and the village." Says the Sandaime gently placing the glowing crystal ball down.

"Yes, but first I need two scrolls. I need to get a message out to my parents, that is if they are still alive?" Minato looks at Sarutobi who nods, "If we're giving Naruto back a family, then we'll make sure the whole family is back. I cannot allow the lies that were told to continue anymore." Minato growls out. Kushina gently lays her head on his shoulder and half hugs Minato. He told Kushina about his findings after becoming Hokage. He couldn't believe his findings and talked about everything, in the end just letting it go, for that time. But she agreed Naruto will need every family member he could get in order for him to be safe once they came back. If this would be her only child she would ever be blessed with then every resource would be used in order for him to survive a ninja way of life.

Sandaime reached for the storage scroll he had brought. He had packed a bit extra in case there was an issue like this. He unrolled the scroll until he got to a seal that had the words office supplies under it and un sealed it. A large stack of scrolls and ink supplies popped out of the seal. Handing Minato a blank scroll and prepping the ink for use as Minato picked up a brush and did practice a few strokes without ink in order to not mess up too bad. Once the ink was placed on a sliding table and moved it to him. Kushina lightly leaned against him as he worked reading what he wrote and giggling at the fox like way he was going about making his run Mother come back to the Village. Sandaime was curious as to what was being written but was busy prepping his seal in order to have it sealed correctly. The Sandaime did not want to make it obvious that the Yondaime was back yet in order to keep these two safe.

Minato then started a second scroll and he chuckled to himself as he wrote it. Once making sure the first one was dry he rolled it up and had Sarutobi place his seal on it while he dried the second one, never once letting Sarutobi read any of it. They were stored in the Third's robes for mail later. And the other supplies set aside Sarutobi looked to Doctor Jiro who walked over as the last scroll was sealed. Hiruzen waved the doctors back over from their table Jiro answered the summons.

"Anything else you have for us?" Asked Hiruzen looking at Jiro.

"We have a few things before you start your planning for reintroductions of parents and child." Jiro turned to the two on the bed, "Until further notice you will be requested not to use chakra. Your chakra coils have not been used in any other way other than year one of an academy student. So we must start there and work back up to Jounin level chakra usage. This along with physical therapy will be needed, by Kaede and I's calculation, Minato you will be ready by your son's birthday. Kushina you will be a bit longer due to the stress of giving birth and battle wounds received, she won't be walking for another three months after Naruto's birthday. I think Naruto would love having his parents back on his birthday, don't you?" Ask Jiro reading off the clip board, with a smile on his face, in his hands and bowing after the report.

Minato thought about it, if he was back by that time frame he, and hopefully his parents, would be able to make sure both his wife and child were safe. By Sarutobi's information earlier about the area attacked by the nine tails they no longer had a house. That would need to be fixed if they started up a house design now and if he could have Sarutobi lend money for it until their account was back up. Minato picked up a scroll and started drawing floor plans and measurements he wanted Kushina whispering ideas in his ear from time to time and him adding it in the side notes. Everyone watched in quite waiting for them to do or say something else but just watching the loving interaction. With a few questions on what Naruto might like. Things like Color, orange, anything about his current liking place he would love to still have, his balcony with hammock and plants.

"Hiruzen-Sama we will need you to help us until our accounts are up and we are ready to go out. For now, if we are to have a place ready for Naruto to live with his family we will need to replace our house. The sooner it is started the better and it will need to be made rush order, but the money …. Hiruzen either we will have to risk exposure or we will have to borrow from you until we can get to our account returned. We will pay you back upon getting our account back if you help" Minato said looking up.

"I will have it started first thing in the morning and the carpenters along with a special Anbu will be on this it should be done quicker. You remember Tenzo correct, he has grown a lot since you last seen him. "Hiruzen said. Minato smiled and nodded glade to hear that this would not be an issue then turned back to his floor plans, and hearing the one little boy has grown up and still alive.

"Now as for our plans regarding Naruto…." Minato said picking up another scroll while smiling setting aside the floor plans for now.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Hyuga's were disturbed by the sound of a lot of equipment moving past their walls and down the road to an empty lot of ten acers. Many Genin, with their sensei's, and few Chuunin were walking together, carrying equipment, talking about the orders they were called in early by the Hokage to begin for an important client. Words overheard were about rich and royal along with whispers of a long dead line refund. One Anbu appeared in front of the Hyuga guards with a scroll for the clan head. One guard took the scroll and went inside as the Anbu disappeared.

A knock was heard with in the main branch's dining room interrupting the early meal. The person knocking was called in and upon entering bowed and made his way to the Clan head then left to return to his post. This person was Hyuga Hiashi elder twin brother and clan head for the last eleven years. Hiashi pried open the seal after seeing it was from the Hokage, then read it over the Hyuga Elders looking up from their meals waiting for news of what was within the letter.

"Lord Hokage is just informing and apologizing in advance for any noise and disturbance we may endure for the next month and two weeks this building, project is in the 10 acre lot near here, may incur on our daily lives. He also states that the noise will be between the hours of 5am to 9pm in order to not infringe too much on our lives and we will know who our neighbors are only once they arrive; they have paid for privacy. Lord Hokage is also requesting that we do not use our dojutsu to see the floor layout and that seals for their privacy will be placed once everything is built and we will no longer have to worry about this temporary blind spot in our defense. Anbu will be placed outside our perimeter until the seals are done." Says Hiashi rolling the scroll up and putting it in his sleeve.

The Elders murmur amongst themselves for a few minutes, nodding at the thought of having a new and potentially powerful new neighbor. Already they were making plans, since it seemed this clan had money, for either getting them on their side verses the cursed Uchiha's side. Hinata (7yrs) and Hanabi (2yrs) ate their meal only looking up once and a while. A Branch member was helping little Hanabi with hers and made sure her head was further down then usually at this announcement. Hinata looked at the time and saw it was time to leave before her guard came to collect her for school. Politely asking her father for permission to leave the table and leaving with a bow to him and the Elders.

It seemed to her the news would be causing many problems for the house hold. Many Branch members were about to be worked to the extreme in order to re clean an already clean house. The Branch members would needlessly have their caged bird seal activated and the mere thought just about made Hinata cry but she knew if she did the elders would have her father punish her. As much as everyone thinks her father a cruel man he was not but he couldn't show that to anyone outside of their family rooms. Like many main branch members, the seals had privacy seals in order to protect modesty. That was something her kidnapper took advantage of three years ago. Hinata shuddered at the thought.

Hinata entered her room and grabbed her large sweat coat with the Hyuga emblem on the shoulders and pulled it on. Then grabbed her backpack that was by the bed room door, already packed, since she completed her homework last night. She put it on and stepped out and saw Ko already waiting for her like every day, weather school or planned outing. Ko was one of her friends and knew just about everything. Only one thing she kept to herself, about her crush on an outsider boy named Uzumaki Naruto. A taboo in the Hyuga clan unless they had something the Hyuga wanted or absolutely necessary, to prevent too much inbreeding too much.

Both Ko and Hinata walked to the school, though this time having to stay more to the side as they saw many people carrying different tools and materials needed to begin the building process and many boxes and carts carrying out over growth, cut trees, and rocks out of the way. Hinata saw some Chuunin using earth jutsu to level the area out before remembering that they were not allowed to look. Large construction view blockers were just starting to be set up around the area being worked on the boarder seemed to just leave the legal amount of space between their land and the Hyuga land.

Thoughts of the new family moving in near her occupied her mind the entire way to school. Before she knew it they were there Ko bid her fair well and a reminder to do well in school before he took hid leave. The school doors would not be unlocked for another five mins so Hinata went to the tree with a swing her crush normally sat in after school if he stayed until the end. Standing near the tree she heard a noise. Someone grunting and then a soft thud, coming from the back of the school where the sparing ring and practice fields were.

Hinata walked to the corner that lead around the school and peeked over, only to gasp at the sight. It was Naruto and Shibi-Sensei, Hinata did not like this Sensei he was always making things hard for Naruto. If someone sneezed, he was thrown out or had to stand in corner either holding water buckets at shoulder height or standing on his head for the whole class. Some students went out of their way to make his life hard and its due to all the whispers she heard all over the village no matter where Naruto went. Well everywhere but one place Ichiraku's Raman shop, they were friendly to Naruto.

"Get up Naruto, you're too slow." Grunt thud," Dead again! Get up!" Shouted Shibi-Sensei as Naruto tried getting up again and was kicked well beyond forced required for teaching. Naruto-Kun couldn't see it but their Sensei was smiling as he watched his small student try and get up. It looked like they have been here for a while now to Hinata. Naruto was known for his stamina and resilience so for him to be struggling then that meant for at least two hours of this "teaching" method. Naruto was coughing and gasping for breath and Hinata saw blood mixed in with the spit coming out of Naruto's mouth.

Hinata worried stepped out of the shadows and approached as she predicted the teacher stopped what he was doing. He looked at Hinata then at the position of the sun.

"Good morning Hyuga-Sama you're early this morning. Naruto go clean up we'll continue training later. Come Hyuga-sama I can open the doors for you." Shibi walked past Hinata and went to open the main doors. Hinata held back and looked at Naruto while fidgeting with her fingers not meeting his eyes as he got up.

"A..ar…are y…you okay, Naruto-Kun?" Asked Hinata with a stutter. She looked at him shyly and noticed the bright smile he flashed her when he finally stood up.

"I'm good …umm…. ahh… what was your name?" Naruto Asked scratching the back of his head, embarrassed for not remembering her name.

"Sorry but I usually don't have anyone talk to me so I don't remember names well. But I do remember you are in my class, you're always turning red, it's weird." Naruto rubbing the back of his head while squinting his eyes. Hinata froze at the word weird and hung her head.

"M..my n..name is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata squeaked at the end then fainted. Naruto freaked out and tried waking the girl but nothing seemed to work so he picked her up and ran inside hopping the nurse was in already. This was one of the few med-nins Hokage-Jiji approved for treating him so he knew he would be safe to bring her in as long as he dodges the teachers that is.

Thankfully his luck held out and he didn't get in trouble at all for either holding an unconscious girl or for running in the halls. Entering the ward set up for students Naruto placed Hinata on the first available bed and turned to see the Nurse getting up from her desk.

"What happened Naruto-Chan?" Nurse Izumi as she looked over the Hyuga heiress. Nothing seemed wrong with her just a bit of dirt though looking at Naruto he was covered in it so it could have come from him.

"We were talking and then she got all red and passed out! I have no idea why, maybe she's sick? Will she be okay?" Naruto spoke rapidly. The nurse thought about it and then remembered the rumor going around by the students and staff than chuckled. Making a mental note to mention this to Kushina and Minato (she's one of the nurses in on the secret.)

"Yes I do believe she will be just fine now let me get a look at you. You look like someone threw you to the ground repeatedly. I see a number of bruises on your face and neck and even your hands." She pulled Naruto to the second bed and gestured for him to remove his shirt. (He hasn't found the jump suit yet.) Naruto was hesitant about removing his shirt but reluctantly he removed it only to hear a light gasp and the divider being pulled around his bed.

"Naruto-chan how often do you eat? And What does your diet consist of? Also, when was the last time you had a haircut Naruto-chan?" Nurse Izumi ask as she runs her mystic palm over his bruised and thin body. You could count his ribs and his hips were just starting to show. Bruises started to fade with her help and the Kyubi's, not that young Naruto knew. As for Naruto's hair, it was just pass his shoulders and as messy as ever. His bangs were swept to the side and tucked behind his ear.

Izumi got up and went to her mini fridge as she listened to Naruto list the MANY raman flavors he eats but avoiding listing the last time he ate. She pulled out the large bowl of soup and a six-inch ham and cheese sub and a bottle of apple juice. It was goanna be her lunch but she knew Naruto would benefit more from it. Heating the soup in the microwave she got a try out and set everything up. In her mind she was half hoping Naruto's parent were watching and half hoping they were. She turned to Naruto and wondered why he was thin if he ate that fating food like he said he was.

"Naruto-Chan when was the last time you shopped or went to Ichiraku's?" She asked and Naruto went silent, which is worrisome. She looked in the small opening and saw his eyes shadowed.

"It's not that I don't want to shop but the store I use to go to changed hands and now I don't know where I can shop. It's like the others in the fact I hadn't even pranked them and I'm still treated bad, I still don't know why. But I been thinking maybe it's not me but maybe…... my parents that did something. I mean the old man lies about not knowing them I know he does I can feel it. But I think he's doing that because he's trying to protect me, so I can't be mad at my Jiji. As for my hair, I just kind of let it go I don't want to cut it yet." Naruto said still not looking up at the Nurse who came back with the tray and all the food. She handed it to Naruto but he didn't eat it.

"Izumi-Sensei I can't eat your food. What will you have for lunch?"

Asked Naruto.

"Well I was thinking of going with you to a restaurant owned by an Akimichi and taking you with me, how does that sound?" Izumi asked. Naruto looked up in surprise at the offer but didn't think he would be allowed to enter the establishment. Sure Choji was a nice kid but he had never meet Choji's parents. He wasn't sure that Choji had even mentioned him to his parents, after all the boy was still aloud to play with him.

"Naruto-Chan I don't think your parents were bad people I don't remember anyone other than Orochimaru being a corrupt ninja within the last twenty years and you're only eight, so the likely hood of you being from a bad family is very unlikely. Now what makes you think that the Hokage is lying to you?" Izumi asked curios about how Naruto deduced that. Naruto put the spoon down and tilted his head while squinting his eyes.

"His eyes, I can see that it hurts and he seems to age whenever I asked so I stopped asking. But that's okay when I'm Hokage I can find all the answers I want. That's also why I can't blame Hokage-Jiji I think it hurts him just about as much as it hurts me only worse because he knows." Naruto now had his face down casted with his hair covering his eyes. Izumi was amazed that this little boy who is ignored and mistreated could be so insightful. Though this was not the first time that this has happened anyone who really works with this young boy finds out that the hyperactive boy was only a small part of this child.

The other nurses and doctors that have worked with him all said the same thing. Though now that Izumi thinks of it everyone but the one Nurse Naomi, the one in prison, rarely interacted with him. Many times, Naomi would have to change shifts or would leave Naruto in a hospital room un treated and un attended for hours before some on was told that he was there. Izumi wonder why it was only now that she recalled all this, Naomi was always a pleasant woman to be around. She would have to bring that up with the Sandaime when she next saw him.

Naruto had gone back to eating and finished just as he first bell rang. Naruto looked up with worry to the nurse knowing he was goanna be in trouble again. Today they were supposed to unlock their chakra, he really wanted to go and not get kicked out. But knowing Shibi-sensei he would take advantage of his being late and kick him out even with a note from Izumi-sensei. He voiced this concern to the nurse who told him to wait and she left her office motioning for Naruto to stay.

Naruto got bored and went back over to Hinata to see if she would wake even if it was less than a minute since Izumi. He sat in the provided chair and crossed his arms not really looking at anything. Three minutes passed by and Hinata softly moaned, then moved a bit only to slowly open her eyes and sighed. Naruto heard and saw this but waited for Hinata to gather herself, he knew he hated people being near him when he was vulnerable while laying down it was one of the reasons why he hates the hospital.

So many people coming and going when you just laid there. They would hover over you and poke you and even…stab you with long and large NIDDLES. How can anyone do that to an innocent person, it was a violation of your person! Naruto shook his head of those thought already feeling goose bumps building on his body at those thoughts. He returned his thoughts to Hinata as he observed her without being obtrusive. She was always quiet and shy, never really talking to the other girls and only a few boys like Kiba and the boy with the bugs…He forgot that boys name again.

Not Naruto's fault Bug boy was even worse than Hinata no one even really knew what his face looked like. Bug boy at least interacted more than Hinata with other students.

"Hey Hinata you feeling better?" Naruto asked only for the girl to whip her head to him her lavender eyes going wide and her face going red again. Naruto panicked again as she fainted again, at least she was on a bed this time. Naruto was in such a panic ne didn't notice Izumi step inside with one more person having just seen what happened.

 _'Goanna have to have a talk with this young lady'_ thought Izumi with a smile, ' _And maybe Naruto's parents as well.'_ Izumi shook her head, still smiling softly, and went up to Naruto placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Naruto-Chan I have someone here that will make sure you can stay in class and will be making sure you're not kicked out unfairly anymore. This is ANBU Inu and he will be in your class from now on until the Hokage can find a better solution. You are to turn over your homework and test to him before and after completion." Izumi said waving to a tall figure dressed in standard ANBU armor and a snarling dog mask. Silver hair stood out on the ANBU's head. He was familiar to Naruto but he couldn't recall why. Oh, well it would come to him later while he was working out or something, he could always could think clearer while doing something.

The ANBU named Inu stepped forward and motioned to Naruto to fallow him, then Inu turned around and walked back out the door. Naruto turned back to Izumi to explain about Hinata, but was only lightly shoved toward the door.

"Go Naruto, I saw what happened right after you asked her if she was feeling okay. I'll fix her right up, though I ask you give her a bit of room when you meet her next and only touch her when she okay with it. And no, it's not you it's something with her heart and mind that causes it." Izumi says with a laugh and again lightly pushes him to the door, "You'll understand when you are older just be nice to her and let her get use to your presence, and please be a bit calmer around her until she stops fainting." With that Izumi shuts the door behind him after finally managing to get him throw the door. She sighed thinking of the conversation she had a bit ago with the Hokage.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Izumi left the ward at a walk at first but once she was past the classes and then begun to lightly run up to the Hokage's office. Once there she bypassed the secretary and the two guards, ANBU, in front of the two large doors. She knocked on the door just in case the Hokage was busy with another person. Upon hearing permission to enter she went in swiftly and shut the door.

"Hokage-sama code BFB _(Blond Fox Boy her personal code so others don't realize what they are talking about the same thing. Her endearment to Naruto_.) privacy required." Sarutobi stopped the work on the paper in front of him and placed his hand on the bottom left side of the first draw he had drawn open and channeled chakra into the seal he had there.

"It is safe to speak now Izumi-chan please tell me what is wrong with Naruto and so early this morning. Did you already manage to get a look at his weight?" Asked the Sandaime while stuffing his pipe he had picked up while talking.

"Lord Hokage there is more than that to speak of but I must make it quick. First you were correct his weight is very poor. It does not seem to have affected his as much as it should but we must up his calories and lower his physical activity for a while to build it back up. Second I believe that one of the teachers is abusing him under the disguise of extra training, he came in with a little over 78 percent of surface bruising and 12 percent internal bruising. Also a few past injures that were never cared for I'll put in a report for you later, he will have to be admitted to the hospital to fix those. Third again the teachers are finding unfair reasons to kick him out and not giving him a fair chance at an education. Please we can't let this continue he was getting quite upset at the idea of not being allowed to unlock his chakra today." Izumi said looking stressed.

Sarutobi pressed his tattoo and sent a message out in Morse code made by ANBU Commander. Within moments an ANBU with a snarling dog for a mask appeared and was kneeling in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting his orders.

"This is Inu he will be with Naruto until further notice during class and hidden nearby after class. He will observe today and only interfere when he is in danger of being hurt. Inu there is claim of unfair treatment in class again you are to sit or stand in class, visibly, and monitor Naruto until further notice. After the last bell rings pretend to leave, deceive the teachers into believing you do not want to be tasked with this. Observe any interaction with Naruto-kun has with any teaching staff, there' is reports of false training causing injury to Naruto-kun. Also, watch the paper work handed to him only collect them after he receives them, I have a feeling they are messing with his work DO NOT make it obvious you have takin it. Go with Izumi-chan to pick him up." Said the Sandaime, it was obvious that he was becoming frustrated with having to correct this time and again.

Izumi chuckled to herself as she remembered the one thing the child called out the Hokage on.

"You know Naruto told me he knows you're lying about his parents though miss understood why you won't tell him. He says your eyes give it away, along with noticing the pain it caused YOU when he asked." Izumi said noticing the soft smile the Hokage had around his pipe and that the hat hung a little lower over his eyes.

"Is that so. Naruto, you really are something else." Says the Sandaime softly shooing them on, "I believe you have a young man in your ward unattended."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Izumi looked at her one patient and sighed then walked up to her desk to start her report for the Hokage about what she could find while she was healing Naruto's bruises. She was saddened by her finds and really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to a family not even reunited yet. Hopefully she can help them and maybe get them involved without the child knowing about them yet.

 _'Maybe I can talk to Kushina-sama and help her make Naruto-chan lunches and other meals for him to take with him for the day.'_ Thought Izumi as she continued making her report waiting for Hinata to wake up so she could talk to her, another thing to talk to Kushina-sama about. Jotting down her notes of what to bring up, but not to who, and completing her report of what she could find in the quick once over on Naruto that she could find.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sector Protection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Minato and Kushina were up early and requested Jiro to use the crystal ball so they might be able to watch Naruto for a bit. The doctors were already taught how to work the crystal after Minato and Kushina fell asleep when they finished plotting with the Sandaime the night before, well more like early morning. Jiro and Kaede agreed to take turns with the hospital work and the sector work by rotation of every three days. They would work on and off again with the nurses trading in and out daily, only Izumi was asked to come every day after working in the school ward. Minato and Kushina had asked her if she would spy on Naruto for them since they would only be able to watch the crystal ball once and a while.

Jiro worked the crystal and had it contain enough chakra so they were able to watch Naruto wake and do his daily routine before leaving very early to meet up with a sensei. After two minutes, it was obvious what was happening. This was abuse not once did this extra lesson have the teacher do anything but the child being hit, kicked, and thrown to the ground. Never correcting Naruto abysmal stance or balancing issues. Minato wasn't even sure what style Naruto was even trying to use, it wasn't the basic curriculum style taught to the whole class and mandated by the school to be the only one used so it was fair for all in the class and to allow clan children more than just clan taijutsu.

It took both Minato and Jiro holding down Kushina from crawling out of the bed and room to her son's defense. Only once Minato promised a painful lesson, with embarrassment, to be taught to the teacher and allowing her to have a few minutes alone time with him before he was shipped off to prison.

Currently Kushina had a spinal brace, from her neck to her hips she could not move more than a wiggle of arms and legs. It really was hard for her to stand or walk yet let alone sit up without pillows or special backing, the only reason she could get to Sarutobi before was because of her will to comfort her second father figure and being able to pull and lift herself with her arms mostly. She would require surgery that neither Jiro or Kaede wanted to do without another doctor so they were forced to wait until Tsunade-sama came as they were told that she would be coming back, though that was hard to believe. All the medics knew after Dan died and she was permitted to leave two months after the Kyubi incident, but she was a hermit those two months she wouldn't even treat patients during that time.

What Minato never said was there was another reason she left though only the Sandaime, Minato, and Kushina knew why. Though both Kushina and Minato both forgave the Sandaime, Minato could help but mentally chuckle at HOW he was goanna get Tsunade back into the village. He couldn't wait for the drama to start, only Kushina was more eager than him. He ALMOST felt sorry for Sarutobi, almost.

Throughout the day they would watch, on and off again, Naruto and his new guard, someone they were happy to see was still alive. Minato would do physical work outs, while Kushina would read aloud different village reports when no nurses were in the room or area since only the doctors were currently approved for these reports due to circumstances.

When Minato had down time he would read the reports while Kushina would work on her calligraphy or nap. When Minato wanted to take breaks he too would join Kushina in his calligraphy or a nap with her cuddling into her since she couldn't move. Both would put anything aside and talk with Jiro when meals were provided. The talks would be about either about Naruto or something about one of the reports, even going so far as to get the good doctor's impression of the village as it is now.

They found out from Jiro that many new Genin really didn't seem to be as well off once they left the academy as they use to be. Upon hearing that Minato looked at a file labeled academy only to find that somehow the civilian council had gained of the school before Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage. There was a paper that got the Daimyo's signature. Hopefully the letter Minato and Sarutobi made and sent via summons would be answered immediately responded too.

He wanted to speak to the Daimyo very much and this find was another reason he pulled out the documents and wrote some notes about the issue and made a separate note to make a new format for the school to start. Unfortunately, that would also mean a number of students may just be held back by a year or two in order to fix this and make it so they were just getting young kids killed or destroying the villages reputation. Many would be enraged but Minato was goanna push to be reinstated as Hokage in order to protect bit the village and his family form any threat that may come.

Kushina was helping when she was bored by looking over the current curriculum and making changes. Since this wasn't a time of war but would always have to be flexible if that changed. Currently most of the grade consisted of book work knowledge and not much hands on or physical work. Matter of fact the most physical requirement was throwing of only kuni and throwing stars and tai jutsu, not even restriction on academy only style. This made it unfair for non-clan students, and made the non-clan not learn as well on how to react to things so they could spot what an opening was or not. Things had to change and fast or soon they would lose customers and appear to be weak, allowing them to be attacked.

The day passed in that manner until the late evening when the Hokage and Izumi were able to leave. They both came in and answered any questions Minato and Kushina had along with exchanging plans and ideas as to what they would do to start fixing things.

First Kushina asked for food preparation items for making sandwiches and special dressings for them. Also, she made plans on making food on a small portal stove that would be bought in later and set up for her to use to make meals for Naruto. They agreed that the limit on his physical activity would have to wait until they were able to be reunited and him better watched. A better medical check would also happen then along with the major-medical needs that would make Naruto stay in the hospital for, none were currently life threating. This would also allow the parents to baby Naruto a bit too.

Second every day the ANBU guard, Inu, would be made to deliver the three prepped meals that would be sealed into a scroll. Three meals and snacks would be made daily. Along with being the boy's body guard. Also, it was agreed that Inu would be brought into the secret and plans. Minato also admitted that he was to nervous to ask about his old student. He remembered how depressed Kakashi-kun was before their supposed death and was afraid to ask about him.

Minato was embarrassed until he heard from the Sandaime that Kakashi has been on suicide missions one after another and only just this week been made to step back for a bit and relax. Kakashi's assignment was a blessing yet a curse and being allowed into this secret would really help Sarutobi sleep at night, he feared that making him be around Naruto for a while would be the last straw for the young adult. Though Kakashi's current literature might help just get him killed with Kushina and maybe Minato. Along with himself for introducing it to the poor kid and Jiraiya for writing it.

A shopping list was made and Izumi left to retrieve the items requested. She took a scroll to seal the heavy items into, portable camping stove, a fridge, all the ingredients and spices along with containers for them. Money was provided by the Hokage who unsealed money from a scroll he has for emergencies.

Sarutobi left once it was near 10pm as that was more than likely when Kakashi would leave Naruto, as Naruto would not be out after the sun started setting a lesson he learned after running into some drunks one night. He would bring Kakashi back with him and have the verbal report done her then show him Minato and Kushina.

Minato fidgeted waiting for the young man that was like a baby brother to him since Hatake Sakumo was one of the people that helped make Minato the man he was today. Whenever Jiraiya had to leave to do a higher-level mission or attend to his spy network Sakumo-sensei would work with his team. Minato wasn't really around when Kakashi was born or growing up until he became Minato's student. That was a bit before Sakumo killed himself, after that happened Kakashi lived with Minato until Kushina moved in.

Kakashi didn't want to intrude, no matter what Minato and Kushina said, though every day Kushina made Kakashi come over for dinner no matter what Kakashi was family and family ate dinner together. Obito would pick on Kakashi for it often. The sound of the door opening and closing after two sets of feet entered only to stop outside the divider was the only alert they got that the Sandaime was back and Kakashi was with him. The seals for chakra blockers was still up so no one could sense anything within or out of this special room.

"Now Inu report your day fallowing Naruto around briefly then I will show you why I had brought you here." Said the Sandaime casually.

"Yes Hokage-sama, once I met up with Naruto we went to his class where upon seeing me the teacher Shibi grabbed the boy and shoved him into the corner. Shibi apologized for any problems Naruto had caused. I explained that I was there on your order to make sure Naruto stayed in class and any trouble he made was reported to you. This seemed to please Shibi, throughout the day Shibi would make sure that anything anyone else would be blamed on Naruto. All I said was "noted" and allowed the class to continue. Naruto got his turn to unlock his chakra, it was impressive enough to scorch the ground where he stood with the large amount he called forth." Said Kakashi in a monotone voice though when he made sure to note Shibi's reaction it sounded disgusted coming out of his mouth.

Minato and Kushina smiled at the thought of Kakashi unhappy with Naruto's treatment he sounded. The report continued about how two genjutsu found on Naruto's paper work, after class Shibi asked Naruto to stay for extra help and asked if the ANBU was staying. When Inu stated no and pretended to leave he watched as these "EXTRA LESSONS" become nothing more then and excuse for beating the poor kid. Flashes of past times Kakashi guarded Naruto came to mind.

The Drunks, angry civilians and even the orphanage caretakers. All of them made Kakashi sick, how could they not notice the blond hair and blue eyes of their hero the Yondaime Hokage staring them in the face with nothing but loneliness and fear. If it wasn't for the council forbidding Kakashi for interaction with Naruto he would have adopted him. Kakashi went on about the rest of the day which was Naruto going to training field 50 that was abandoned long ago and was over grown. How Naruto kept trying to do the katas for the academy style but seemed to have a problem with them.

Kakashi admitted to grabbing the book when the boy fell asleep for a short nap after getting frustrated and noticed that all the katas in Naruto's book were wrong. It was all the illustrations for what not to do put together and smudged. On top of that the words weren't legible and what was looked like it belonged to the decipher team. Inu went through Naruto's backpack and saw all of his books were like this. The report ended with a promise of a detailed written report. Sarutobi nodded his head, though he did not look happy at all with this news.

"I believe you are wondering about why I brought you here instead of receiving your report. I have someone I would like you to meet and because of the security issues I had brought us here with the seal I had handed you. You are to keep this information until it is announced publicly." Sarutobi said placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and removed the ANBU mask," I will tell you now I have lied to everyone, this is not a genjutsu. You and Naruto-kun the most but I am happy to share with you and later when it is safe Naruto."

The curtain was pulled back, two faced with smiles and watery eyes peered at Kakashi with such love that the young man fell to his knees his one eye wide and unbelieving.

"Mi…. Min..ato-sensei" Whispered out Kakashi from where he had fallen on his knees, pain evident in his voice. Minato swung his feet over the bed after motioning for Kushina to stay on the bed and for Jiro to help him. Jiro helped Minato stand and balance. Slowly Minato walked over to his little brother figure.

"Oh Little silver pup, it's okay we really are here and everything will be okay." Minato got close to the young man with Jiro's help he got to his knees and pulled Kakashi into a hug. That was all it took, Kakashi grabbed Minato fiercely and buried his head in the man's chest. Whimpers could be heard as he fought the need to cry, but with a few soft strokes on his back and soft words and it all came out. The pain, fear and sorrow, all of it they sat like that for a while time passing unnoticed.

Minato softly explained to Kakashi why he and Kushina, who was crying too, were alive once the cries started to die down. Once Kakashi was calm and the story caught up they separated and Jiro helped Minato. Kakashi noticed the struggle and helped as well, once at the bed Minato sat back down as Jiro ran his hands over Minato's legs to help un cramp his legs from sitting on them for so long. While Jiro was doing that Kushina shimmied over and grabbed Kakashi who laughed and hugged her back. Kushina tugged Kakashi to come lay on the bed with them while they talked, he complied after removing his sandals and Minato returned to lying in bed once Jiro was done.

They talked for a while hugging from time to time or laughing. Eventually Izumi came back, the great part of living in a ninja village was all stores had long hours daily only a few stores were made 24 hours though. Izumi came in and saw a silver haired man lying with the two patients.

She went to Jiro and the two started unloading the items within the scroll. A fridge was pulled out and moved by them to be plugged in and the portable grill was places on an adjustable height table so Kushina could work without having to stress her back out and even work from the bed.

Minato and Kushina explained what they were planning to do with getting Naruto feed and protected. What Minato had planned for Shibi and others, mostly general populace of Konoha. How they were goanna be reunited with Naruto and why they were going to wait for a while yet.

Kushina started cooking the meals Kakashi was goanna be giving Naruto starting from breakfast and ending with a small snack. Due to the special diet they, Minato and Kushina, required and were strictly monitored though she made Kakashi dinner and finished Naruto's meals. Once she had Izumi seal it, Kushina rejoined the boys in relaxing and noticed Kakashi falling asleep so she ran her hands through his hair as Izumi brought a blanket over and covered him with it.

Before long everyone was heading either their home or in Jiro's case down the hall to a small cot made up for the doctor on standby. All and all the day had gone fairly well and the future was looking bright. Hiruzen no longer had to fear Kakashi going off the deep-end and knew Naruto would be cared for at a distance by his parents. Now to start getting the council under control. (It was around 3am just for an idea of the time)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: okay again please R and R Have a good day


	3. Finding out

**Welcome to another chapter of LTR and thank you for the lovely reviews. Again, no BETA was had for this chapter. Just so you know any OC of any charter will be temporary just to fit the story so please do not worry about it too much. Mostly this is a family fic Idea but there are ADULT themed areas so please pay attention to the rating. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moon was lowering and very little was noticeable, commotion wise, was made even here in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The time was 3:38AM and within the shadow was a small figure dashing between shadows praying to make it to the goal. A few minutes later you would see a poorly kept park come into view as the shadow made a mad dash for the playground. Past the broken swings and snapped seesaw into the over grown grass and brush. Finally, the small figure stopped and carefully pulled brush from a half trunk to reveal a small basket with blankets in and over it. The small blanket moved lightly and a small noise was heard.

"Hey kitty, sorry about not coming earlier." said Naruto as he removed the blanket and picked up one of the small bowls, then started cleaning one then grabbed the other to clean it as well.

"Hokage-Jiji assigned an ANBU that guarded me all day, like all the other times I had problems. Though I kind of know this one, I remember seeing him often when I was in danger. I remember seeing him from the attic window when in the orphanage. I also remember getting bits of chocolate after being attacked. He was a bit cold today but I think Jiji may have ordered him to pretend not to like me." Naruto filled one bowl with water from a bottle he pulled out of his clothes along with a crimpled paper that smelled bad. After replacing the water bowl in the basket Naruto opened the smelly paper and revealed a small fish. He reached into his right shoe and pulled out a rusty kuni and started cleaning the fish and ripping it apart and putting it in the other bowl.

Once the food bowl was in the basket Naruto picked up the sole occupant of the basket. One small pure black kitten, with emerald eyes, only eight weeks old by the looks of it one rear leg and one front leg had sticks and cloth wrapped around them. In a splint like manner. The tommy had a small bandage on it too with a brown area on the right side.

"Let's change these and wash you a bit to make sure you don't get sick." Naruto said to the protesting kitten. Reaching in to the food bowl and giving a piece to the kitten, who ate it while growling possessively making Naruto laugh as he checked the splints placement was still firm. Naruto noticed that the kitten seemed to be a bit stiff. Once the was sure they were okay he moved to the one on the tummy and checked it, lightly wetting the spot that was brown to loosen the spot so not to hurt the kitten when taking it off.

It was still tough to get off the fur that was slightly matted and the kitten cried out at it in protest. Inspecting the spot, he had to wash the kitten and not get its injured legs wet, while also making sure to fully support the body so not to strain the cut. It was currently not bleeding after three days of bleeding. Naruto smiled and dried the kitten gently then took out new bandages he was able to get from Nurse Izumi, after their lunch, to give him again.

Naruto sat back against the stump and pulled the piece of blanket that had covered the kitten before to recover the small animal. There he sat stroking the kitten and eventually nodding off.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kakashi's day started out great. First was waking up in a warm bed was confusing at first but then was awesome when he remembered why and who was there with him. It was so odd; he was fourteen the last time he saw his big brother and sister figures. He took the scroll with the food and put it in his rump pack with a little orange book, checked his uniform and mask. After another hug to the both of them he left in the same manner as he had arrived.

He went to Naruto's apartment and knocked, he had spoken with Kushina and Minato about Naruto. They would like him to start getting a better idea of what Naruto's schooling average should/would be. Minato thought it was odd that Naruto didn't seem to ever read or write, only draw, the two or three times they were able to watch him during school hours.

When Kakashi thought of it the only time Naruto did pick up a pencil it was to draw. Minato also said to collect the drawings because he couldn't see them well but something that he saw made him ecstatic, even Kushina wasn't sure what Minato had seen.

Kakashi knocked again and this time tried to listen for any sounds coming from within the apartment. There were none to be found, so Kakashi picked the lock making it look like he had a hard time with the key and entered the apartment. It was messy just like last night. Clothes everywhere on the floor and even on the few pieces of furniture. Trash from eaten food was amongst the clutter, a faint odor of pee and sweat wafted from everywhere. The walls look like someone had painted words on the wall and someone had tried to clean it off. It was everywhere on the walls and some on the floor it was even on the furniture somewhat. The furniture it's self was in poor condition tears here and odd stains with the cleaned paint marks as well.

Looking in each of the rooms Kakashi was a bit sad with what he saw. Even he in his most depressed state had better living conditions than this. Upon looking more at the building it's self he knew there had to be a pipe leaking somewhere in the walls. Floor boards were loose in areas and posters covered holes in the wall, though there was only four of those. Biting his thumb, he went through a number of hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu." A puff of smoke appeared along with a pug," Pakkun I need you to help me locate the child that owns this apartment. He must have gone somewhere to train or something." Said Kakashi, the small pug grumbled and took a sniff at the air then his eyes widened.

"Inu, why do you smell of two people you said were dead?" said Pakkun who turned fully to his summoner remembering to call him his ANBU name when he was dressed in that uniform.

"Not now it's not safe to speak of it I'll show you and the others later. Now can you lead me to Naruto-kun please?" Asked Kakashi waving his hand in front of his masked face in a not now motion. Pakkun nodded and walked up to the door which Kakashi opened for him then locked ad fallowed him back out the building. They jugged down through the village's light traffic that parted ways when they saw an ANBU and his dog coming through. They went into the poorer section of the village fifteen minutes from Naruto's apartment, straight into a rundown park. They slowed down to a walk and looked around.

Pakkun's nose twitched as he walked over to a grouping of shrub that looked as if someone either fell in it recently or as if someone had tried crushing it. Kakashi made a wait hand motion and moved to the shrub pushing it aside. There lay Naruto with a small blank covering his chest. Coming closer he noticed the small blanket had a small lump in it and a tiny black head coming out from under it. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and reached out to pet the kitten and gently bump Naruto's hand in order to wake him.

Naruto was slow to awaken, slowly sitting up holding the kitten still and cutely rub his eye with the back of his hand, smacking his lips as to wet his lips and mouth. Naruto looked up and noticed the figure in front of him and jumped a bit falling back with a squawk, the poor kitten was saved from the fall by Kakashi grabbing in the blanket and its bundle within.

Kakashi took a few minutes to inspect the kitten in his hands by removing it from the blanket. To say he was impressed with the bandaging was an understatement, it was good for a field dressing but the kitten needed real treatment by the looks of it. It wasn't moving right and a faint odor of illness reaching his nose.

"What happened to this little guy?" after having checked the gender of the cat, who squeaked at him," It looks well cared for but how did he get hurt?" Said Kakashi putting the kitten in the basket, he saw food and water with more blankets for bedding in it and pulled the basket closer to him.

"Some bullies saw him and were throwing him around. His stomach got cut on the edge of the trashcan that was broken. They said they were goanna kill it because black cats are bad and evil animals. So, I decked them and drover them off, then took care of the kitten, I can't afford a vet and no one would help me anyway so I did what I've seen doctors do for humans though when I asked Izumi-sensei she said human medicine makes animals sick so I just been cleaning him with water and new bandaged I get from the school ward." Said Naruto reaching out to stroking the kitten, looking worried. The kitten wasn't moving much only the small rise and fall of its chest showed it was alive.

"He hasn't been moving much or eating much. I'm worried about him, do you think if I took him to Jiji he'd get the kitten treated?" Asked Naruto.

"I can do one better let's go to one of my favorite vet offices and have him looked over I'll pay for it. Can you keep him in your apartment? If not I think I know a good home for him." Said Kakashi picking up the basket, Pakkun did not look pleased with the kitten but Kakashi knew he didn't need to worry about his dogs around cats. He knew they would be late to school but he knew Naruto would worry and possibly skip school if the kitten was as sick as he was saying.

"I can't have animals in my apartment. Can you really find him a nice home? Do you think they'd let me visit?" Asked Naruto sad he'd be losing his little furry friend while leaving the park to go to the place Inu knew. Pakkun lead the way having not spoken to Naruto or even paid any attention to him or the kitten. It wasn't that Pakkun didn't like Naruto it was just that he tried not to unless Kakashi was dressed as a Jounin.

They walked for a while over to where a couple of clans had lands ran into large grass or forest areas. Aburame, Nara, and Inuzuka were to name a few clans. They were on the west outer area of Konoha they were built so the mountain was a natural wall against enemies, yet leave them open and wade areas. The three large clans in a way shared the forest Nara guarded their deer with the help of Inuzuka who often run through the woods picking up scents and keeping bad or dangerous animals at bay by marking the area. Even going so far as to help in medical support with the Nara for the deer. Aburame's bugs helped keep the flora healthy and bad bugs away from the deer.

It worked for all parties to share the large area and work together then not to and fight. Yes, the Inuzuka were a bit wild but they were very loyal to friends and family. Everyone in the village was basically a small part of the pack in their opinion, shinobi or villager as long as they were loyal to the home and Hokage they would be protected.

Kakashi knew no matter who brought them a pet they would care of it, even better yet Tsume liked Naruto after a few years and nothing happening, she believed that the Yondaime did a good job. After Naruto found out how to prank it was even entreating and funny to hear tails of the child. If only the smell of the fox wasn't so strong on the kid she could have even have taken him in but she was afraid some of the wilder members of her pack might have attacked the poor kid.

It was the main reason she didn't offer to adopt the Naruto, most dogs would think they had a fox and try to hunt him at every chance possible, also she didn't want her dogs getting use to the scent would make them ignore a real one's scent if they got confused on the matter and not attack it. Tsume had confined this to the Hokage after that meeting seven years ago in his office though and had offered to help where she could. Mostly by keeping her clan from attacking Naruto.

They were getting close to the clan now and only a few barks and howls were heard as they got closer it was like they were going crazy. Naruto got nervous and scooted closer to Inu, even going as far as grabbing the side of his chest armor. Dogs always made Naruto nervous. Pakkun had kept ahead of them and didn't bark or growl at him so he wasn't scared of the pug, yet. The noise coming from the area they were heading was nerve racking to say the least it reminded him of the one time on his birthday, he shuddered and shook his head ridding himself of the bad memories.

They walked up to a door and knocked, barking could be heard along with someone yelling loudly at the dogs. Three large bangs were heard as something big hit the door Kakashi had knocked on. Naruto stood wide eyed seeing three huge dog heads jumping up and down in front of the door. A girl that reminded him of that jerk Kiba came and grabbed the three dogs and ordered them to heel which they did then she opened the door. Only to be surprised to see a blond kid and an ANBU staring at the her.

"MOM IT'S AN ANBU AND SOME KID!" the young girl yelled from the door motioning them in. Kakashi came in Naruto close behind eyeing the dogs but bravely walking past them, Pakkun stopped by the dogs and stayed there. Once inside they saw a medical table and many different walls covered by closets full of medical supplies with locks on them. Kakashi set the basket on the table with the kitten as Tsume walked in whipping her hands on a towel she throws away in a waste basket.

"Hana finished changing and checking the last five cages on the right side, AND don't forget to make sure your brother is ready for school and out the door, then go to your team training. Now what can I do for you two today? Aren't you supposed to be in class Naruto?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto, who was surprised, as she pulled the kitten out of the basket.

"What happened to this little guy?" She asked and Naruto told her the same story as he had Inu. She smiled and patted Naruto's head then continued looking over the kitten.

"Well you did a good job pup, just tetanus and a few broken bones here. The tetanus is getting bad but thankfully you brought him in on time, he can be treated. I'd say this little guys is about eight weeks old. Are either of you keeping him?" Tsume asked gathering the items she'd need to treat the kitten. She saw the boys shake their heads no to keeping the kitten. It was slowly stiffing from the tetanus so eating must have been hard for it and she explained this to the young worried boy that gently rubbed one figure on the kitten's head while she was getting the items to treat the kitten.

She first cut off all the bandages and looked over the limbs then she shaved down the small fluff of fur even going around the cut the cat had. She dabbed some disinfectant on the wound then wiped it down, then she pinched the skin together and put a clear liquid across it. Naruto was amazed that the skin stayed shut after words.

Tsume explained everything she was doing as Naruto watched. Inu had stepped back and watched as the kid enjoyed the one on one attention he was receiving from the clan head. At first Naruto was nervous to ask questions but eventually got used to it as he noticed she wasn't mad at him for it. She even allowed him to help after she showed him how to do something. Naruto even used a dropper to give the kitten some water every once and a while, it was cute to say the least.

Kakashi pulled out a small camera and took a few pictures, without them noticing, for have for his parents. After about an hour and a half the kitten was looking better and had two small cast on its legs. The fur was softly washed, dried, and brushed gently by Naruto and then gently put on a clean blanket with a small iv running into its unbroken foreleg and a cone on hits tiny head. Naruto sat by it running one figure over its head, as Tsume walked over to Inu and motioned him out of the room.

"So what's the plan for that little critter? It will be allowed to go to a new home in two weeks but Naruto said he can't keep it." She said looking back into the other room, "I don't want to separate the kid form his furry pal there. Naruto seems already to have an attachment to the kitten, I've seen the kid after school a few times and he's usually alone, having a furry friend would be nice for the kid. Even Kiba says no one really hangs out with him, though Kiba says sometimes he and the Nara and Akimichi boys will follow him out of the class, sometimes hanging out after that but not really friends." Tsume said remembering the one time she was called in about her son leaving the class. Inu sighed to himself and confirmed this to the clan head.

"I have a plan for him to see the kitten after a bit but first I got to talk to the people about Naruto and the kitten." Said Inu said pulling out a scroll from his rear pack, "Naruto, hasn't eaten yet do you mind if I set him up with his food before I take him to school? That way he can hang out with the kitten, and just so you know Naruto will more than likely want to come by and see the kitten for the two weeks it will be here will that be okay?" Inu asked.

Tsume nodded her head to him about both things as he brought them up. Inu walked back into the room unrolled the scroll and pushed a little chakra into the seal and out popped a spread of four toast with light butter some jelly to the side in a small dish, six sunny side up eggs on a plate with scrapple, hashed potato's and crispy bacon to the side was a pealed orange and cut up apple with a small carton of milk and orange juice. Naruto's eyes just about bugged out at the sight, mouth drooling. Inu set everything in front of Naruto and put silverware out as well.

"Eat what you can Naruto, someone has made you three meals and some snacks for the day. They will meet you at a later date, and yes the food is safe no need to worry." Inu said as Naruto poked at it making sure it was okay. The young boy nodded and picked up his chop sticks said "Thank you for the food" like his Jiji taught him and dug in. Manners Kakashi noted, Naruto would need to be taught them. The list of things was growing on what Naruto needed to be taught.

Minato and Kushina disliked that Naruto was so far behind other children, even the others in the orphanages. This just showed Kakashi again how much fear can get people make poor choices. Naruto finished his food in record time only needing forty-five minutes to eat the entire thing, the plate even looked licked clean. Naruto was patting his belly happily while finishing the milk carton off, having already finished the orange juice.

Kakashi was surprised at how much this kid could eat though he probably shouldn't have Kushina could pack it away and it seems her son could as well poor Minato-sensei will have one hell of a food bill as Naruto grows. Young boys already eat a lot growing up but an Uzumaki boy must eat three times that amount. Kushina said it had to do with their denser chakra in order to use their ability depending on which line of Uzumaki they come from. Healing, defense, and offences abilities, were three classes of abilities listed though the main family could do all three though usually chose one to focused on. Kushina was a rare mix of Offence and defense with her chains though they lean more to defense since they absorbed charka and made barriers.

Another thing to mention to the couple as a possibility of Naruto having Kushina's Kekki genkai which was good since the Uzumaki were almost extinct due to the destruction of Uzushiogakure in the second war, but that was tale for another time it was time now for Naruto to go to school.

"Let's go Naruto the Kitten will be here for two weeks recovering, and Tsume said you may come see him during that time. I will speak with the people that might give the cat a good home later tonight and let you and Tsume know if it's a go." Inu said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and steering the boy away. Tsume gathered the kitten off the table and carried him to the back to put in one of the many kennels.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The walk to the school was quiet, Naruto had missed one and a half classes by this point and history was about to being in fifteen minutes by Kakashi's remembrance of the schedule. Naruto went in first and the teacher started to yell until he noticed the ANBU Inu behind the boy.

"Ah ANBU-san did this rift rat cause trouble again today? Does the Hokage want him held after school?" Asked the teacher with a bit of glee in his eyes but not his face.

"No there was an emergency this morning that had to be addressed before we were able to come. I will collect his homework that was missed this morning and ensure that it is completed for tomorrows had in." Inu said and the teacher nodded his head motioning Naruto in. Naruto went to his seat and Inu went to the back of the class and took out a stood in parade rest. Kakashi was itching to read his book but it wouldn't be good to read that in a school setting nor would it be good to represent the ANBU in that manner. If he was in his Jounin uniform, then he wouldn't have cared either way but ANBU were seen as the shadow of the Hokage so he couldn't do that.

The day went on and Kakashi noted how Naruto never touched any of his books other than to take them out of his desk. Naruto would draw or just about fall asleep in class. The day wore on and Kakashi couldn't believe all the stuff that was skipped, Konoha was missing the clans that also helped in the building of the village hidden in the Leaf, like how the Uzumaki financed the building materials and helped protect the village before the Daimyo even got involved with the village. The Uzumaki also played mediators for the agreement of the clans mostly between Senju and Uchiha. The class even coved the first Hokage and how great he was. Of course, Naruto had to have his say about that and Inu had to intervene and calm the boy down and allow the class to continue, while taking mental notes of all the feed bull the teacher was covering in class.

Once Inu would notice that Naruto was done with a drawing he would take the paper and stash it, Naruto had asked why he was doing that and he said that he wanted art work for the ANBU fridge Naruto was happy with that answer. Inu was looking at one when the teacher handed out pop quizzes and noticed something, it was rough but he could make out some Fuinjutsu within the drawing but somethings he didn't recognize, but not written language.

It looked like a bunch of shapes interlocked unless you knew what you were looking for, that must have been what Minato-sensei was talking about. He pocketed it and went and looked over the students around him and their test most were done but when he looked at Naruto he noticed that there was a genjutsu on most of the test.

But the worst part was that Naruto only had his name on it, only that and even then, his last name was spelled wrong and the writing sloppy. Like he wasn't use to writing actual words or was unsure and made it mess to seem like it was just slopped and not wrong. He picked that paper up too when the teacher started to collect the pop quizzes, and asked for Naruto's test from Inu. The teacher was not happy when he was denied and told Inu that Naruto would receive a zero for the quiz then.

"The Hokage will be with you about the quiz once he gets done speaking with my charge Chuunin Shibi. Naruto please come with me now." Inu said as he started walking down the steps towards the door, stopping to pick up Naruto's books from his desk as sealing them away. Naruto hung his head thinking he was in trouble for the test. The teacher of course fallowed and tried to make Inu give him the paper again, along with the books, but Inu kept refusing. Shibi got so desperate he lunged at the ANBU and was face planted into the floor, by Inu, before he knew what happened the students were shocked and the assistant came up to try and help Shibi. Naruto was a bit shocked but then was asking Inu to show him how to do that, Inu ignored Naruto for the moment.

"I do believe this class is done for the day." Inu says aloud as another two ANBU appeared and Inu motioned for Shibi to be taken along with the assistant. Inu stood up as Dove grabbed Shibi and restrained him, and Squirrel grabbed the assistant and both sun shinned out to ANBU holding cells until orders were given out about them. Inu turned to the class.

"Until your homes receive notice your classes will be canceled, you may leave once we are gone." Inu said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as the kid kept begging for Inu to show him that move. Even going as far as to use his baby blue eyes on Inu to which he gave into, Inu said he would later if Naruto behaved until the weekend. Naruto cheered as they left to go see the Hokage the class cheered in the background and started leaving to go where they wanted.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Half hour before noon - Hokage's Office~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Secretary to the Hokage's office was gone and a Chuunin that Kakashi knew was in her place. It was Umino Iruka who last mission Kakashi went on as a Jounin on one of his down times from ANBU. Iruka had a hard time and asked the Hokage to be reassigned as a teacher but for the moment he was in classes on how to teach and deal with students both civilian and clan type. Getting his certifications was taking time and while it was in the works he would work in the offices to make money. Iruka was almost done from what Kakashi heard, Iruka would work from time to time as an assistant teacher to earn credits and for an evaluation of what he learned.

"AH Inu-san the Hokage said if you or Uzumaki showed I was to let him know. Give me one minute and I'll see if he's done with the elders yet." Iruka said looking wary of Naruto but not hateful. Naruto noticed the look and looked away biting his lip a bit. Then he turned his back on the Chuunin and put his hands behind his head and smiled as Iruka got up and went to check with the Hokage. After a few minutes two grumpy elders came out and stuck their nose up at the sight of Naruto then marched off grumbling. Iruka came back rubbing the back of his head and told them to go in.

Naruto turned around with the big smile still on his face and ran to the Hokage's office after waving at Iruka. Inu nodded and fallowed his charge to the Hokage's office, once he got there he heard Naruto regaling the Hokage with what happened in class between Inu and Shibi.

The Hokage had his pipe in his mouth, smiling, and was nodding to Naruto's story while the boy imitated Inu's move. The Hokage asked if he knew why his ANBU guard did that or not and the boy paused only to shake his head no. The Hokage saw Inu and called bear out of his guard position. Bear was a large man very well built, he couldn't use stealth like some of the sleeker ANBU but he was a power house on the field. He was mostly put of field when they knew they need heavy hitters rather than recon missions.

Bear received instructions to take Naruto to the Hokage's meditation room and go over the academy katas, the room was built by the Shodai after he nearly lost his temper almost killing several people, politicians mostly, when he was over stressed by them. It became the one room that any Hokage could use and no one was allowed to bother the Hokage in there and had seals from Lady Mito to insure the room stayed quiet. ANBU would still guard but they were not allowed to bother the Hokage unless it was an emergency.

The ANBU would bring him whatever was requested and then disappear, they would only bother him if someone requested him and if asked would explain why and to return to said person with the Hokage's response unless the Hokage left to do so himself. Naruto had spent time in there before and was allowed to enter as he please since the Hokage enjoyed his time with Naruto often.

The boy was one of the Sandaime's favorite people and most entertaining though if Naruto was brought in after a prank the only thing told to the Hokage was the prank and the boy dropped on the floor either tied or with him laughing his butt off at the situation he would tell the Hokage the tale with such happiness that would up lift the Hokage's spirt and receive a light warning or punishment.

Now with Naruto contained the Hokage turned to Inu and asked for a report. Inu informed the Sandaime about the day and how poor the class required information was provided also how Naruto interacted during class, with students and staff as well. Inu unsealed the books and pulled out the pop quiz. The Hokage frowned looking at the quiz with a class A Genjutsu on it and then pulled the books to himself. He opened the books and got angry, he repeated this with all of the books ten in total, each making him even madder.

"What is this supposed to be? Did you really pull this straight from Naruto-kun's desk?" Asked the Hokage in a harsh whisper, Inu nodded and picked up one of the books to see why the Hokage was mad. The Hokage picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note then made a storage seal, then sealed all that Inu had brought to him. He then handed it to Inu and told him to go speak with their neutral friends and then cleaned out his pipe to refill it. Inu left and Hiruzen lite his pipe only to hear a commotion outside his room. Shouts from the Chuunin Iruka and a few bangs here and there, his other two ANBU Shifted slightly but stayed hidden in order to protect the Hokage. Hiruzen stood up and stretched his senses out and recognized Tsunade's chakra signature and waved off the ANBU from defensive positions. He also noted Jiraiya's coming over the roof tops outside and jumping to enter from the window. Hiruzen knew that Minato sent both letters and everything but never have they shown up at the same time like this nor in such a loud/quick manner.

"SARUTOBI HIRUZEN!" Came a fierce yell, Hiruzen flinched, from in front of the office door that flew off its hinges moments later," YOU HAD BETTER NOT OF SAID ANYTHING TO THAT SLIMY FROG!" Senju Tsunade bellowed after making Hiruzen duck for cover. The Sandaime poked his head out from behind his desk and looked at the shards of wood that was eight inches thick and had metal plate in the middle of it. The metal was indented and thrown into the wall on either side of the desk while the thick wood around it was destroyed. Jiraiya was heard yelping just outside the window that had been shattered after he had just opened it.

"Ah Tsunade-hime what has you so upset?" Asked the Hokage and Tsunade showed him the letter that was sent. Her fist was clinched and shaking in furry that was just barely contained.

' _ **Tsunade,**_

 _ **I need you to return immediately there is an important matter that requires yours and Jiraiya's attention. If you do not return I WILL tell Jiraiya EVERYTHING you have kept from him and announce it to the public as well. You have one week to be back if not then everything comes to light, and you will be announced as a missing-nin.**_

 _ **Signed the Hokage,**_

 _ **Sarutobi Hiruzen'**_

Hiruzen sweat dripped at this, wondering how he was goanna get out of this one. He turned to his other student that had finally managed to enter the room and was trying not to incur his teammates wrath but looked just as mad as Tsunade coming in. If the KI was a telltale sign of anything.

"Jiraiya-kun, may I see your letter please?" Asked Hiruzen to which he received an angry nod and a mumble of his godson better be safe. Hiruzen could feel the killing intent coming from both of his students and could not decide which one was worse with it.

 _ **'Jiraiya,**_

 _ **You are needed here asap the council has found a way to have Naruto-kun put to death and I cannot stop them. Drop everything and come here immediately I can probably stall them for a week at most, ABSALUTLY NO RESURCH TRIPS! We have no time for it.**_

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi'**_

 _'What were you thinking Minato? They might just kill me for these false letters. Got to think fast._ ' Thought Hiruzen trying to figure out how to keep his two students from trying to kill him or the council members. As if on cue Naruto burst out of his meditation room and then froze feeling the killing intent, Hiruzen thanks any God that could hear him. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade turned their heads at the boys' entrance only to see him pale and fall to his knees gasping for breath while shaking. Tsunade gasped and the KI dropped right off as she reached for the side of the desk to steady herself. Jiraiya went over to the boy and picked him up checking him over, Naruto squawked at being picked up suddenly.

"Who…who is this boy Sensei?" Asked Tsunade with a shaky voice, she couldn't remove her eyes from him. It was like looking at a ghost, pictures in her scrap book from the past that she gave up being around came to hunt her. Her dead son was standing in front of her again, the pictures Sarutobi had taken by the Caretakers of the orphanage and later, ones she sneaked by with from the academy to when her son achieved Hokage status up until his and his wife's death, and supposedly their sons' death.

"This ball of sun shine is Uzumaki Naruto but neither he nor I were really the ones who wrote to you, though I did send them out. Naruto-kun why don't you go to Ichiraku's and have all you can eat on me take this letter to him and he will bill me later, okay." Naruto wiggled his way from Jiraiya's arms and ran to get the note from the Hokage while giving him a hug, then yelling his pleasure at being able to eat until he dropped. He was gone so fast all that was left was a trail of dust and protesting office workers.

"Is that wise what about the council Sensei?" asked a worried Jiraiya to which Tsunade asked why and was shown what his letter held, she got mad all over again. Jiraiya backed up just in case Tsunade wanted to take her unexplained anger out on him, he really didn't want to ask her why she was angry.

"You had better have an explanation as to why that child looks like him and IF he is that child THAT I WAS TOLD DIED then there better be a good reason for why I WAS LIED TOO!" She thundered loudly, now Jiraiya was really confused what did Tsunade want with the son of his deceased student. And who was him, Naruto didn't look like Dan but maybe a bit like Nawaki though. The Sandaime gulped knowing that if he couldn't leave the office unattended yet it was just about noon. If only he could be in two places at once, only than would he have a chance of sliding the wrath off of himself and maybe redirect it at Minato or even Donzo, then a thought struck him and the next thing anyone knew he was bashing his head against the desk he was still near.

Thump, Stupid, thump, stupid, thump, stupid cried the Sandaime Hokage. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya grew concerned at this but backed up when their sensei jumped up and made a seal then puff, four Kage bunshi appeared. Sarutobi started yelling out different orders to each of them then went to his desk and pulled out a small orange book and pocketed it with a gleeful smile. Two put the metal doors back up once they were sure it was straight enough to work, as the rest talked the paper work which the two fixing the door were done went to help them. Turing to his two students he waved them on and walked out the window, while tell the ANBU to stay.

Needless to say, the ANBU sweat dripped and pretended that none of this happened and fallowed the Hokage's orders and stayed where they were. Iruka knocked on the now metal door after a few minutes and crept in when told to enter. He had an ice pack on his right side of his face and was limping a bit. Once fully in he was shocked to see four Hokage's, after talking to the Hokage and apologizing for allowing the woman to enter and asked about her. Upon hearing that it was Tsunade Senju Iruka gulped.

"I thought she was an older woman not a twenty-year-old looking lady like that." Iruka said softly, just about fainting after hearing he was almost killed, if Tsunade hadn't held back on that punch he would have been dead. The Hokage sitting in the main seat chuckled and told Iruka to leave for the rest of day and go to the hospital to get treated motioning to an ANBU to help Iruka. Cat stepped forward to help him out and to the hospital, after shutting the Hokage's door for the clones to get back to work.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Little after noon Sector Protection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Minato was sweating bullets and it wasn't because he was worried about the small prank he pulled on the Sandaime Hokage. No, it was his mother, the one person he has been wanting to let know that he knew and wanted to be around her but wasn't really sure how she would react. Every orphan dreamed of finding their parents and having a happy family many grew out of that stage eventually, even Minato. At one point Minato stopped looking but once he got together with Kushina his mind returned to that one thought so once he had time, after the war ended. He returned to his search only to find a file in the Hokage only files he could look at. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement he went home early that day and threw a tantrum of sadness and grief. His mother was right there this whole time and NEVER once did she show any care.

Kushina was even angrier then him it ended up with him holding her, while he just allowed his frustration at the situation out as he held her. They talked long into the night and most of the morning. Kushina even went to the office with him and when no one was permitted to be around, they would continue where they left off if interrupted.

When the Sandaime came in Kushina shut and locked the door, only then did everything come out. Tsunade did keep tabs on Minato even now, she had just sent Hiruzen to check on him after hearing one of the office Chuunin say that it seemed their Hokage was quite upset and not seeing people. She had waited until lunch and after not seeing Minato leave for lunch she sought out Hiruzen to go and check on Minato.

Hiruzen even admitted to having a picture book made since Minato was put in the orphanage. Hiruzen also admitted to seeing newborn baby pics in the book, pics from the academy, Mianto's graduation, and a few from Minato watching Kushina around from time to time. Hiruzen even admitted to taking some form the Chuunin and Jounin rank pics. Even coping a few from Jiraiya's training time with Minato. After hearing all this out of the retired Hokage they sat in the office and thought it over, it was decided that they would not tell Tsunade about Minato knowing until Minato wanted to speak up.

Minato was hopping to have Tsunade introduced to her grandson and welcome her back into the family once again but that night that was suppose be the greatest of the days of their lives turned out so horribly. Minato was so stressed he didn't notice Kushina trying to calm him down, even Inu was not sure what to do he had never seen his big brother like this and he didn't know why. All he knew was Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya were coming down with the Sandaime, Kakashi knew Jiraiya would be happy to see Minato back, so Minato-sensei's reaction was puzzling to say the least.

"Min dear, calm down just think of how happy we'll be when we're reunited with Naruto soon. It will be the same here just calm down, deep breaths Min-kun." Says Kushina soothingly ignoring Kakashi's inquiring look. Minato took some deep breaths only to rush to the bathroom, sounds of him puking reached their ears just as he disappeared. Now Kakashi was worried Jiro walked over to the bathroom and was quietly asking Minato questions while trying to let the man have his moment to calm. After a few minutes Jiro went in and shut the bathroom door having a vague idea of why Minato was getting sick, so he decided to have a man to man talk with Minato letting him know it was okay to freak out about letting everything out of the bag.

Kakashi was trying to get the information out of Kushina but all she would say was it was Minato's story to tell not hers. Then she asked Kakashi to draw the curtain across so anyone coming in the door wouldn't see into the main part of the room. It could be pulled either straight across the room or around the bed depending on the need. Moments later the Sandaime entered the room and was talking softly to his guest.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya what I am about to show you has been hidden form all but a few until recently, and I assure you this is no genjutsu. I have been lying to everyone even you I'm afraid, it was not out of malicious intensions that this was withheld but more out of not wanting to give false hope to anyone nor endanger those it affected." Said Sarutobi standing in front of the drawn curtain. He heard the bathroom door open and the sound of someone(s) walking the room to the bed. Once it sounded like everyone was settled and the curtain was starting to be pulled back did the Sandaime walk to the far wall across from the bed.

Minato had been returned to the bed and was lying flat on the bed with an arm slung over his face covering his eyes. Jiraiya was so shocked he didn't move or even make a sound just stared at the two on the bed, Tsunade was no better. Kushina made a shush motion at the two to which they nodded and didn't move after they finally collected themselves.

"Min dear come on speak to me what is making you so upset that you got sick? You and I have already spoken about this your mother obviously loves you if she was willing to keep track of you since the day you were left in the orphanage." Kushina says looking right at Tsunade who was starting to shake, "Are you having second thoughts on seeing if she would rejoin the family and what of your father Min. He should know he has a son, a wonderful son that he helped become the man you are now." She said running her hands over his hair and every so often over this chest and stomach.

"No I really do want my family to be whole, I want you, Naruto, My Mom and Dad. Even Hiruzen which both you and Naruto think of as family to be here in our lives. And I think u puked because of the richer food we started this morning and my nerves." Minato says taking deep calming breaths every so often while talking.

"I'm just…just worried whether after all this time …. if my mother would still even want me let alone my father who never knew about me. I know I shouldn't let this get to me but …. there is so much ….so much I want for this family and I really am afraid she will turn me away…even hate me." You could hear the strain in Minato's voice as he spoke Tsunade started to cry while covering her mouth and used her ninja skills, subconsciously, to walk quietly to the bed. Minato's chest was still taking heaving breathers as he tried to calm himself by the time she reached him.

Reaching over she yanked him up and wrapped him in her arms as she sat him in her lap as she sat, holding him as she did when he was a babe, holding with one arm on his back and the other over the shoulder and hand on the back of his head pressing him to her chest.

"No my little Min-Min I do love you but…. I couldn't put you in danger with being a Senju. Our family is cursed we were being killed off one by one and I could not risk you not with the war getting worse then later Nawaki dying. I was afraid you would hate me after finding out that I had left you alone all these years, I'm so sorry Minato." Tsunade said as tears streamed down her face, she crushed Minato's face into her massive bosom and buried her face into his golden locks.

Minato was tense at first but then wrapped his arms around her while trying to get his face to her shoulder and failing. After a few he couldn't breath and tried to pull away from Tsunade's grip which was steel in strength. Kushina ended up having to pry him from his mother's grip by yanking on Tsunade's hair and getting her attention.

"Ops sorry Min-Min I forget my strength sometimes." Tsunade said blushing. Mianto's face was red due to lack of oxygen, after a few minutes he regained his breath and returned her hug in a gentler manner. He saw over Tsunade's shoulder that Jiraiya was scribbling like a mad man in his little note book and chuckled.

"Mom I think you need to tell Dad about me it's only fair." Minato said pulling back to look at his mother in the eyes, she was cringing, "Or I can do it if you want?" Tsunade nodded and Minato turned to his sensei.

"Jiraiya-sensei I'm really glad to see you again, but please put your perverted writing away for now. Sensei years ago during the war you and your team almost died in an ambush, both you and Orochimaru were hospitalized. You were released a week later on light duty and Orochimaru would be in there for a while yet, Mom was having a bad time accepting the fact that Orochimaru almost killed you or left you for dead. She was scared of him, you both went out drinking and got hammered. The next morning you woke to a bed thinking mom dropped you there and left you, but really you both slept together resulting in me. After she found out she was pregnant she supposedly took a mission away from the team for two years and returned after I was a year old then left me in the orphanage. Only your sensei Hiruzen and Nawaki knew about the whole ordeal. Any other details you will have to get from Mom. When me and Kushina knew about you being my Dad we wanted to make sure you were included in the family thus making you a godfather to your own grandson was a perfect excuse. So, that's as much as I can say." Said Minato in a bit of a fast-paced manner.

Getting nervous as Jiraiya's head tilted down and his bangs covered his eyes, he walked up to the bed not saying anything. Tsunade removed Minato from her lap and looked at her team mate she opened her mouth to speak only to have it forced shut as Jiraiya backhanded her across the face.

"YOU…...I love you Tsunade…...But I am…...SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THE ONE THING I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Jiraiya finally looking up his face looked a cross between ultimate betrayal and anger, he turned on his heel and walked back out.

"I need some time to get my thoughts together and maybe pay my godson a visit. Was there any truth in that letter I was sent or was it just to get me here? I'll see you later…. son." Said Jiraiya, tearing up but not crying yet, to Minato who had a small frown on his face but nodded in understanding.

"No Dad, I wrote it to get you here same for Mom I was kind of pulling a prank on Sandaime-sama due to somethings we can talk about later. Sorry Dad." Said Minato looking like a kid caught in a cookie jar, rubbing the back of his head. Jiraiya walked over to Minato ignoring Tsunade and hugging Minato, which was returned by Minato.

"I'll look out for my grandson, and don't you worry none I may be angry now but once your mother and I talk everything should be worked out. Maybe not the way you would like but at least taken care of so we can sort of be a family. Know this I'm proud of you and love you as a son. I won't say anything to him about you until I have the full story from you and know what's going on" Said Jiraiya giving on last squeeze before he went to leave again, "Sarutobi-sensei you and I need to have a talk later you're not off the hook either." With that he left room which had gone quiet. Kakashi was stunned by what he seen and heard, never would he have guessed his sensei and brother figure was the son of TWO heroes and legends.

Even more surprising was that Jiraiya was not in the know about being a father, but his reaction was even more of a shock. Never in a million years would he or anyone in this room believe that Jiraiya would ever lay his hands on Tsunade in that way though none blamed him. Kakashi watched as Minato talked softly to his mother who was crying in grief at what just happened, maybe now she would give Jiraiya a chance he has always wanted.

Minato talked with his mother for a while, eventually they got into talking about Kushina needing surgery and hoping that she would perform the operation which lead to her admitting about her fear of blood. They spoke about it and were thinking about how to get around that, it got to the point that Tsunade said she would work her way back to the operating room by working in the hospital and turned to Jiro to discuss this matter. She said she would also up the chances of success by doing more research after having examined Kushina for herself. While it wasn't goanna end Kushina's career as a kunoichi but it would be a while until she would be allowed to preform her duty to the village.

Minato said it was fine and asked if Kushina wouldn't mind being his secretary, which she didn't, for a while since he wanted the family to be together until Naruto graduated any way. This just would work out for all involved of course it showed he was a pervert with the expression he had on his face, though at least it was toward his wife only when he perverted. All Kakashi could think was he hoped no one walked into anything and made a mental note never to touch anything in that office once Sensei was back…... and to warn fellow ANBU.

They stayed in that room talking for a while until it was late and arrangements were made for where everyone was to sleep or stay. Tsunade was about to leave and get a message out to Shizune about the new arrangements, she had left the poor girl in the dust getting here to shut Hiruzen up about Minato. Before she left Minato held her back as both Inu and Hiruzen left making plans to get Naruto's files and academy fixed for the students to returned to class.

ANBU would fill positions as normal teachers in order to see who was being falsely passed and what really was going on in the academy. Minato thought that the civilian council may have been taking liberties with the system, and the only way to fix that is to have some unknown ANBU act as underappreciated Chuunin that they think will bend to their will. Also, to see what else was taken out of the curriculum now a day. Naruto would be fine since Jiraiya was goanna hang out with him.

Hiruzen would stop by his house to pick up something he has been trying to get done off and on for years now. A present he couldn't wait to complete for Minato and Kushina and now that Tsunade and Jiraiya were back they might like it as well. He had to also get the pictures of Minato and Kushina he had taken every six months of their stay along with brief reviews of their health to Tsunade for her to put in her scrap book. Their recovery would be something she would want to celebrate. Having the kage bunshi helping out in the office would now make time and he planned to be in his meditation room for as long as it takes.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Minato and Tsunade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Jiro, would you mind if Mother and I used your room next door for a bit of privacy, I would like to speak to her alone if I could?" Asked Minato Looking at the male doctor that was getting Kushina settled back into the bed correctly without agitating her back any after having been examined by Tsunade. Jiro nodded as he continued with his work.

Minato waved off Tsunade's hand for help as he carefully got up and slowly walked to the door hidden in the back corner of the room that lead to a small sleeping quarters and office that was there. Once there Minato shut the door and handed Tsunade a slip of paper with Fuinjutsu written on the paper after instructing her how to apply it and how much chakra to put into it, the room was sealed off from the other room no one could hear what was about to be said. They sat down Tsunade on the edge of the bed and Minato in the office chair, Minato looked his mother in the eye before he began.

"Look Mom, I have something you need to hear and I want no interruptions from you." Minato makes sure that Tsunade was looking at him and waits for her nod to continue, "As much as Jiraiya-sensei plays the perverted fool I have to say that in all the time I spent being trained by him and later working with him he never once slept with anyone. He would pretend to fall asleep after being drunk off his ass and once the woman would either leave or fall asleep he would get back up and either clean up or write. Yes, he would put his hands around their shoulder but I NEVER seen him grope anyone on purpose without having to pretend while really pick pocketing said person. I confronted him one time about this and you know what he said. He told me that only one woman was worth his real time but he would never be good enough for her." He said still looking at her making sure she was listening her eyes were a bit misty looking but he still had her attention.

"He said a lowly orphan with nothing to offer her was never goanna be good enough for her and the most he could do was keep her safe and let her be herself. When I was older and in ANBU he came to me so smashed drunk and asked me to end him. Do you want to know why?" He asked Tsunade shock her head no but he continued, she was starting to cry but he pushed through, "It's because the love of his life was engaged to another man and was happy for her; but he was afraid that he was goanna ruin her happiness out of jealousy and anger. He wanted you to be happy and free, after he slept off the alcohol he wasn't much better and I was afraid for him. He left for just under two years after promising not to deliberately kill himself. He came running back when he heard the news of Dan being killed and made a week and a half trip in four days only to comfort the woman and then collapse when she after went home to be alone for the day. He hadn't slept eaten or anything for those four days because he knew she would need someone to help her. He ALWAYS kept tabs on her and her wellbeing, even when I was a Genin he was doing it." Minato was slowly getting loud but still not yelling yet she was now sobbing. Minato wasn't goanna let up even though he knew this might destroy their relationship, he knew nothing would change for his poor father unless his mother knew the full truth.

"Now I want you to THINK really hard about how you are goanna talk to him about him being in this family. I will NOT allow Naruto be see the fights or separation in his family because you two cannot get along. I know Jiraiya will have no problems acting like a happy family for his grandson but I don't want Dad to have to force an act I believe after him being denied a chance to raise his own son he should have be given a chance to have happiness, I won't be denying him a chance to be with his grandson. In reality Jiraiya is more than deserving of having a great woman at his side only question is, are you deserving of a great guy like him?" Minato got up and steeled himself against his mother's sobbing tears as she sank to the floor, as he slowly walked away.

Then he ripped the seal off and left shutting the door behind him. Minato leans back against the door fearing he may have just damaged his relationship with his mother by speaking to her like that. His knees gave out on him and he sank to the floor as Jiro cam over with a wheel chair and helped Minato up and into it. Jiro then wheeled him over to the bed which Kushina was laying in waiting for him.

Once Minato was situated into the bed he rolled over to his wife and held her tight and kept say thank you to her in whisper. Thanking her for her love, care and family, for being supportive of him and pushing him to get his family back, for having Naruto and continuing to live with him after all that had happened. Kushina whispered back to him her love and thanks as well, along with reassurances of things getting better in time.

It was hours later before Tsunade came out of the room. Both Kushina and Minato were asleep with Minato cuddled into Kushina's side since she could not move with her back. Tsunade came up to the bed and fixed the covers over the two kissed Kushina's forehead then walked around to Minato's side and sat down. Brushed his hair a few times before leaning over and kissing his cheek since his head was buried in Kushina's side, it was easiest to get. Minato mumbled something sounding like "mom" and smiled in his sleep. She smiled and went over to poor Jiro who fell asleep in his chair and put a blanket that was on the side table by him on him. Then left to go to the apartment Sarutobi-sensei told her to go to after handing her a key earlier. It was 1am at this point and she was beat and still needed to make that letter to Shizune with her summons help, she left the room dimming the lights on the way out and making sure the security was in place as she left.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Okay the other chapter is almost done so expect it soon. I actually had a hard time finding a breaking point and had to force myself to find a spot for you to enjoy with a small wait time.**

 **Please drop me a review. If you didn't like it that fine but thanks for trying my story anyway.**

 **~TinkaPrime~**


	4. Making it better

Author's note - Welcome Back and Happy Holidays to all. (12/20/16)

I want to give a shout out to FaceBreaker17 for reviewing for each chapter pervious, and a thanks to all other reviews too.

Thank you all for enjoying my story I made this one REALLY long as my present to all of you. If you enjoy I would like to hear about it but remember if you don't then that's okay and I appreciate you trying this story out any way.

 **I own nothing just a fan sharing a different prospective please enjoy. NO BETA ATM**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Same day just different area. Continuation of previous chapter.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier with Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The ramen was the best as usual but the company was even better in the whole ordeal, the small curtain almost making it a homey kind of feel for the young boy. Naruto walked down the streets ignoring the villagers as they glared and made snide comments like they always did. He patted his fully belly and he thought as what to do now that he had free time. The thought of going to the one of the training grounds that he knew was no longer in use by anyone anymore, so no ninjas would come and kick him out. Nodding to himself he ran home to get his tools for practice, then ran to the training ground, only to hear a grinding noises and some on cursing then a tree falling.

Naruto hid behind the trees closest to him and peered out to see a white-haired man making a blue ball in his hand and ram it into a tree which got a spiral shaped cut in its base almost cutting all the way through the trunk. Naruto couldn't help but gasp and awe at the jutsu, what he didn't expect was a kuni to come flying at him. Naruto fell on his rear and squeaked as a second later the white-haired man was standing in front of him the same blue ball in his reared back hand.

Naruto got a good look at the guy now he had geta on his feet and his mesh armor that may be a full body version on by the fact it was also seen on his arms. A green pair of gi pants and shirt that were tapered after the knee and elbow, a red vest that was longer going past his butt when he stood, with a yellow circle on each shoulder. Naruto could see a large scroll like the ones in Hokage-Jiji's office on his back, on his for head was a head band with a kanji on it though Naruto didn't know what it said. On the man's face was two red lines running from the corners of his eyes, his eyes were the color of coal, and a mole on his nose.

The man's expression was one of surprise once he saw him and once the man collected himself he plopped down on his butt and rubbed his face. Naruto forgot about his near death and was excited again so he got up on his knees and put both of his hands on the old man's legs making the man look up, as he leaned towards the old mans face.

"You so have to teach me that awesome jutsu! It was powerful and if I had that I can become Hokage and protect everyone and then they will respect me and stop looking down on me, dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly getting closer to Jiraiya face with a large smile on his face that was a perfect copy of Kushina's smile. Jiraiya blinked and then laughed at the ridicules situation he was in, he had come here to blow off some steam and just this one act by this little boy did more to calm him then him pounding a tree into kindle.

It seemed he has his mother's talent to ease tense situations with something so simple and unintentional. He grabbed the boy in a hug and held him for a few minutes, running his hand over the soft blond spiky hair.

"Thanks kid I needed the laugh, I was having a bad day until now." said Jiraiya who then let the boy go, as he let him go he frowned the boy looked like he wanted to stay so he sat Naruto sideways in his lap while they talked. Also, that verbal tick of Kushina's was just shown to be hereditary, poor kid.

"Sorry about scaring you like that kiddo but what are you doing out here?" Jiraiya asked looking down at the boy who leaned into him. It was sad and scary that he wanted attention so much that a complete stranger was a welcomed thing. Though once Minato and Kushina got back he would have to have the stranger danger talk with the kid and his parents needed to know of this so they could keep an eye on him.

"I was coming out here to train I'm in my first year of the academy! But…. I'm not that good yet." Naruto said then leaned back a bit to enjoy the closeness and warmth. Jiraiya noticed the need for a companionship and decided to see if there was something he could do to make the kid feel welcome to have him as a training buddy and comfort.

"Well I'm Jiraiya of the Sennin and I saw you in the Sarutobi-sensei's office today remember? Now what was your name kiddo, maybe I can help you out a bit with you ninja skills after all I trained the Yondaime Hokage." Jiraiya boosted hoping that the kid would take the bait and allow him to hang out and get to know his grandson. Though the kid wouldn't be told that until Minato said it was okay since Jiraiya wasn't sure if they had a plan or not. Jiraiya hoped the kid liked the Hokage's enough to want his help.

"WHAT! You taught the Yondaime Hokage! HE'S MY HERO!" Yelled the little ball of energy in his lap almost breaking his nose with a hand flying up in his cheer along with almost being kneed in the nuts when the boy turned around and kneeled in his lap. This kid could be a cuddle danger if this happened often, though it would all be worth it if the kid was this happy all the time.

"Oh, and my name is Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, I'll be the best one ever!" Naruto said jumping off Jiraiya's lap and hitting him in the nuts this time making the man cringe and slightly fold over, it was only due to it being a lot lighter than most he has ever received that caused him not to crumble. Jiraiya smirked he couldn't wait to tell Minato who the boys hero was, Minato would laugh.

"Ah I know that name it's the very name of the hero in my book I wrote years ago, it's called "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja" you want my copy to read?" Jiraiya asked when the boy suddenly stopped and looked away, Jiraiya wasn't sure what to think of this in just a few minutes of being around the kid he knew this wasn't normal for Naruto and it worried him.

"Hey kid what's wrong don't you want to read a book with a character that has your name as a hero?" Jiraiya asked pulling the kid back into his lap trying to get the kid to look at him. Naruto mumbled something and when asked to repeat it louder the kid sighed.

"I would love to read it but…. I can't read." Said Naruto sadly looking away and laying his head on Jiraiya's chest, "It's not that I don't want to but no one ever showed me how to and I didn't know you had to read and write until everyone in school was doing it. When I opened my books in class I couldn't fallow when the teacher read the books, the same word wouldn't match up with the same letters of the same word that the teacher must have said I counted and underlined the word like "the" since I heard it so much but it never was the same symbols. I tried really, I did but when I looked at another kid's book they had something completely different, I figured out lather that the teachers did something to my books like everyone else that doesn't like me has done with other things. When I tried swapping out the books I was sent to the head master and paddled for trying to steal. I'm not dumb like everyone else says I am really, I'm not! But I'm not goanna let them get me down I'll learn and surpass them in no time!" Naruto ranted getting frustrated and upset at the position he was in. Jiraiya's heart went out to the kid, he'd have to start fixing this now and he knew just how he was goanna do it too. Naruto really did live up to his name of a ninja that never gives up, hopefully Minato wouldn't be jealous for him stealing this learning experience from him.

"Tell you what Naruto your training for today will be me and you learning to read and it will be the book I told you about. I'll go slowly and let you read a few lines and help you sound out words as we go along. I'll even explain the letters and sound and spelling rules" Jiraiya said standing with Naruto in his arms and walking to a tree to sit under the shade. Once they were there Jiraiya sat and positioned Naruto in a comfy spot in his lap then pulled the book out of a seal in his vest.

He started slowly letting Naruto see the words he read as he moved his figure under the word and sounding it out as he read it. When there was short sentence he would have, Naruto try reading the same passage and helped out a bit but mostly let Naruto try it on his own. The kid was smart like he said and was slowly getting the hang of the words and how they should be pronounced.

After five chapters the kid was reading more on his own but it was very slow still and sometimes Jiraiya would explain what a word meant when asked. Naruto kept at it even when Jiraiya could see he was frustrated, sometimes Jiraiya would try and take over but Naruto would but in and keep trying on his own. It was already very late by the time the fourth chapter was finished and it was hard to read what was on the paper and Jiraiya could hear the kids stomach rumbling but the kid wanted to keep going.

"Look kid, tell you what let's go eat and then we can go to your home and read where you can see the words, how does that sound?" Jiraiya asked looking down at the boy as he pulled out a toad book mark, it was a laminated plastic with a picture of one of his summons, a messenger toad, dancing and a string tied threw the hole punch at the top and a small toad painted bead on the string. The boy snatched the book mark out of his hand and looked at it with wide eyes, then stood up and pulled out a heavy looking toad wallet.

"You like toads too, that's so cool! Where can I get a book mark like this one? Are there more things like this with toads? I have a set of toad pajamas Jiji got me, do you?" Asked Naruto as Jiraiya took the book mark back placing it in the book then storing the book back in his vest. He laughed and informed the boy that his publisher had made it for him and told him about seeing if more could be made and that Naruto would receive a few when he got them.

Naruto was doing a funny jig with this toad wallet in happiness, while Jiraiya got up he took out his spy camera and snapped a few photos to show off later with the tale for the kid's parents, that is if they aren't watching it through his sensei's crystal he saw earlier.

"How about a light jog to the restaurant I have in mind. I'm buying so put that wallet away and let's stretch our legs." Jiraiya said with a smirk as he received a nod from the kid that complied, then fallowed the light pace after a few moments Jiraiya picked up his pace and continued this to see the kids speed and endurance as he headed to the restaurant. Naruto kept up just fine so the stories of him giving Chuunin the run around wasn't exaggerated, he was fast just like his dad.

Funny enough the kid said he was at this restaurant yesterday with the nurse from school and Inu who was standing guard, but didn't eat. Jiraiya wanted to meet this nurse, for more than one reason, so he could thank her for caring for his grandson, he noticed that Naruto was thin when he was holding him earlier. Another thing was the boy would rub into him in a snuggle gesture and would lay his head over Jiraiya's heart ear pressed there to listen, so comfort was defiantly very lacking for the kid too.

It was sad and made Jiraiya feel guilty about not being able to be here but with investigating Orochimaru and other countries to make sure no one was goanna come and break down Konoha's gates or send assassins to kill the poor boy. It took four years before everything was calm and Jiraiya didn't have to hunt down and eliminate anyone to prevent the boy form having nightmares of people coming after him. Even then by that time more work piled up with many different reports of various things making it impossible to come back and care for the boy.

Jiraiya walked in with Naruto tugged to his side and asked the waitress for a table. The waitress hesitated for a moment but lead them to a table in the back away from others to a section that almost looked closed down for the night. She handed Jiraiya a menu, ignoring Naruto, and told that someone would be with them than left.

Jiraiya was angry but it at least gave him a reason to have Naruto share and learn to read Menu formats and learn new words and what they meant. He even gave a small lesson in math with money which Naruto was fairly well with that due to living alone since he was little.

A few minutes of waiting and no one coming over made Jiraiya a bit mad, as he had seen the waitress for this section cleaning and refilling items on the tables around them but not coming to them for their order. Also, she was making sure the grills were taken care of and were off so no accidental fires started, seemed she was doing anything to not have to come over to them.

They were near the kitchen door for the chiefs and waitresses to go through when Akimichi Choza walked out wiping his hands on a towel, before he looked up and noticed Jiraiya and Naruto sitting at a table of a section that was supposed to be closed. Choza smiled and walked over to the two and bowed to Jiraiya and giving a nod to Naruto.

"Lord Jiraiya and I believe this is Naruto who's in my son's class at the academy. What are you two doing in this section it's closed?" Asked Choza pulling a chair up and sitting. After he asked his question Naruto bowed his head and said sorry but to who they didn't know. He started to get up and go when Choza put a gentle hand on his shoulder, Naruto jumped and cringed away from him making Choza with draw his hand and frown. Jiraiya noted the motions but saved Naruto by keeping with the conversation in another direction.

"Ah I guess the waitress at the front must have been mistaken and lead us to the wrong area. Do you know if there is somewhere else we can be seated and have our meal?" Asked Jiraiya making Choza frown as he glanced at Naruto. Choza figured that the waitress at the front didn't know what Jiraiya looked like and just treated him this way because of Naruto. This wasn't goanna stand with Choza he would have a meeting tomorrow and tell them that if anyone treated Naruto like this again they could go elsewhere and work, this would not happen again.

"I'm sorry about that, tell you what I'll be your server for the night and you can relax here and eat to your hearts content peacefully. What would you like to drink?" Asked Choza looking at the two and received the order after Jiraiya helped the boy with the menu more. Choza made a small side trip to tell the waitress that was leaving there would be a meeting tomorrow at noon and it was mandatory, and she was to tell all currently on staff the same on her way out to home.

Choza got their drinks and brought them back to the table and asked if they had their orders ready yet. Jiraiya told him it would be another minute and hinted at Naruto not being able to read so he was heling the boy and explaining each one to the boy. Choza even offered to bring a sampler for the kid out of things that were on the menu so he would know what each was. He figured that this kid didn't often get out to eat, he also noticed how thin the kid was and to and Akimichi that was a major crime to see.

Akimichi believed that a child denied food was a crime punishable by death if an adult found a child that was hungry and left them there without food. No innocent child should ever be abused like that, there philosophy was a large healthy body lead to a grown healthy adult with plenty to give and plenty of strength to protect others. In denying a child food they were harming the clan, along with village once they joined Konoha and that was inexcusable.

He would offer Naruto a chance to come over and eat when he wanted and maybe have Choji and him become friends. It would give his wife someone to fuss over other than their son. Poor Choji was fussed over to the point the boy suffered socially sometimes, the only friend he had was Ino and Shikamaru which was nice but they needed more friend then just that. Choza never thought the child the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi into would ever be any trouble, so he never denied his son the chance to make friends with Naruto.

After a bit Choza had an idea of what to serve the two and went to make many things up for them. He wanted Naruto to have a learning experience on the different types and styles of food that he can have. He would note what Naruto liked and didn't like so he could help him decide when he came back on what to order. Choza made a few sampler platers for appetizers and brought them out for the two, then went back to making several side dishes and cutting the meat for them to grill. He would help Jiraiya with Naruto learning the ins and outs of the grill.

As he was finishing the preparations on making the grilled meats his son, Choji came in through the back and saw all the food. He inquired if there was a party that come in unplanned when Choza told him about his fellow classmate coming to the restaurant and having not ever tried any of these types of dishes other than just some meats grilled with the nurse the day before, or so he was told per Naruto, and a few veggie dishes he actually liked per Naruto description, like the lumpy yellow things, corn, and the dark purple disk, beats, were good.

Choza had two cooks and his son help him carry out the food and set up tray stands so the table had room for the guest to eat without knocking over the dishes. Choza helped young Naruto with the dishes and putting little bits of everything for him to try as Jiraiya set himself up and nodded his thanks to Choza for the help. Choji shyly said hello to the two and went back to the kitchen to get some food too and sit by Naruto, after asking Naruto if it was okay.

The two boys talked while they ate and Jiraiya spoke with Choza. Choza asked if Jiraiya knew anything about the academy class being closed, since Choji and the others were sent home early with orders of waiting until the Hokage or academy headmaster to send word when class would be back. Unfortunately, this was the first time Jiraiya heard of this and that was when Naruto regaled the tail of his ANBU guard "trashing" his teacher into the floor. Of course, Choji was a bit calmer about what really happened that he could see, after they went back and forth for a bit between the boys.

Jiraiya got the basic idea of what happened but he would talk to his sensei about the school issue and also either asking why or informing him of Naruto's inability to read and write. Jiraiya was feeling guiltier by the moment and he has only seen a little bit apparently, his Grandson had a lot against him. Maybe he should have Tsunade take a good look at the poor kid, and they may have some words with their sensei depending on what was revealed would tell weather there would be a funeral(s) soon enough.

They had been eating and talking for about twenty minutes before Jiraiya looked up and saw Sarutobi-sensei heading their way. Choji had finished his small meal and was leaving to go home with a message for his mother that his father might be late coming home, and had just missed the Hokage by moments. The Hokage came and sat at their table with their invite, he greeted all present and answered Choza's question about school.

"Ah yes I had messages sent to the student's homes a bit ago, they will return tomorrow and continue where they left off. I came here to talk to Naruto though I was not expecting to find you here Jiraiya. Have you two been together for a while?" Asked Sarutobi helping Naruto put more items on his plate and turning away the offer to share in the meal, though Choza did bring him tea after getting his answer and then left again to work and let them talk.

Naruto went oddly quiet, though it could have been due to him being busy eating. Jiraiya was kind of giving Hiruzen a bit of a stick eye which was odd for his student to do. Hiruzen could see that Jiraiya wanted to speak so he made an inviting gesture to bring up what Jiraiya had on his mind. He winced as he saw Naruto stuff his face in an uncivil manner and lightly placed his hand on Naruto's arm and started helping him with manners without talking to him only gestures for the corrections, as he waited get Jiraiya to start talking.

"Sarutobi-sensei I have to really wonder at the education system of the schools and orphanages here in the village. I ran into young Naruto-kun here while I was blowing off steam in an unused field and found our conversation enlighten. Did you know one of your first-year ninja academy students couldn't read?" there was a clatter of silver wear and dishes as Naruto nearly chocked on his food. Sarutobi patted his back after making sure nothing was stuck in the child's throat Jiraiya had a new cup of water for him when his coughs slowed down. Naruto had tears in his eyes though it could have been from the nearly chocking, he just did or if it was because of it being pointed out about his inability to read.

"Naruto-kun, is this true? Can you not read?" Asked Sarutobi who felt like smacking himself upside the head for not checking after being shown those books and seeing how Naruto spelt his last name wrong. Naruto was staring at the table his shoulders tense and hunched, Sarutobi was able to see him chew his lip but he nodded his head after a few minutes. Naruto fought his tears of frustration but nodded in shame of not being able to read, he hadn't wanted to bother his Jiji since he had so much to do every day. He was the Hokage after all so he had to take care of everyone in the village.

Sarutobi sat back he was sad and angry on multiple levels. First, he should have known, what with the books that were pulled out of his desk and all, it made him sad he didn't ask or take notice. Angry because he had paid for a tutor to teach him after he was found and in his apartment, he should have known but reports stated that the teacher went to the apartment for three hours a day Monday thru Friday. If he wasn't able to read, then the other teacher may not have done what they were paid to do as well. He had a basic reading, writing, and history teacher and a basic math and geography teacher.

They were paid for their time and all ANBU reports said they went into the apartment for the allotted time, just what were they doing during that time? Minato and Kushina will be even more mad now than before, it was late and Minato and Kushina will be with Tsunade still or asleep so it could wait until tomorrow. Sarutobi made a gesture and an ANBU appeared beside him.

Hiruzen brought out a piece of paper and pen then wrote down orders quickly and dismissed the ANBU, Naruto was quite but did look curious about what was going on. Naruto seemed to have calmed down and collected himself since he no longer looked closer to crying, though Sarutobi put his arm around his shoulder and drew him closer in a half hug. Naruto snuggled closer and would grab a bite or two every few moments while it was peaceful and enjoyed the comfort Hiruzen provided.

"I am sorry to say I had not asked Naruto, after we had found those books in your desk that had pages from the encryption division along with mistyped or large edited pieces of information in them. Even some which only showed the wrong way to do what everything they were teaching in class." Hiruzen turned Naruto's head to him with a soft garland hand under his chin, looking sadly into those worn-down baby blue eyes full of shame.

"Naruto I must apologize to you for this and many other things you have had to put up with growing up. I promise though that no matter how busy I may look you are more than welcome to come to me and even Jiraiya when he's in the village." Sarutobi looks at Jiraiya who nods, "and I'm sure in the future you will find some who will have this same policy for you as well." He says thinking of Minato when he retakes being Hokage and even Kushina no matter what she will being doing. Minato would love to have his family near him when he could and with Kushina goanna be fill in as secretary until Kushina was able to return to active duty Naruto would more than likely living in the office soon.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Naruto spent the next few hours relaxing and dining all the while chatting about the issues. A plan was formed and tomorrow Naruto would come to the Hokage's office and test his skills with both the Hokage and Jiraiya observing as a teacher tested where and what Naruto needed to work on and learn from basic everyday things to entry academy stuff which Naruto would work on making up since he was never given a fair chance.

Hiruzen had an idea as to who he would get but he must have a sit down with this teacher and fast the day was running out it was 9pm now and there was much yet to do. Hiruzen bid both Naruto and Jiraiya goodbye giving Naruto a hug and another apology for everything. To which Naruto smiled and said everything was okay. He would also introduce Tsunade to Naruto as an approved medic and have her double check Izumi's diagnosis on Naruto, while getting a full scan versus the partial Izumi got without causing Naruto any undue stress. Naruto hated Doctors and hospitals something about feeling or seeing creepy things, Naruto didn't know how to explain it.

He only hopped Tsunade and Jiraiya wouldn't cause a problem with their recent fall out. Hiruzen would inform them of the plan Minato had and help make excuses for them to be involved with Naruto without giving anything away to the kid, it didn't matter what other people said about Naruto Hiruzen knew Naruto was a very smart kid.

He could give the slip to his ANBU but not for long yet, Chuunin were already completely lost when the boy ran and when he hid they couldn't find him at all. It was funny and sometimes he deliberately set Naruto on them, though they didn't know this. Naruto would either pull pranks on them because of something they did to him or Hiruzen would hint annoyance at said ninja(s) and Naruto would usually take care of them to "help his Grandfather figure" when Hiruzen wished he could do something to someone for doing something stupid.

Even his old teammates weren't safe from Naruto on this front, and even though he got "punished" it was light and most times something that Naruto enjoyed like spending time in Hiruzen's office. If he felt his ANBU were getting either lazy or complacent, he would have Naruto prank them. Sometimes he felt bad for tricking Naruto into pranking others but it was fun to see the child's creativity or interesting way his mind worked.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself as he went back to his office and making a mental list of things he would need to have done by tonight. He was grateful for the kage bunshi for doing all his other paper work but one thing that was brought to his attention was that some of the paper work didn't match up to some of his laws but when the clone looked there was laws he didn't recall signing off on or something was reworded and processed, he had some investigating to do and with the Daimyo coming with his councilors and many auditors from what Minato requested due to him seeing stuff off during the beginning of his leadership.

Gods above only knew how long this had been going on and Hiruzen had to wonder how Minato caught it before he did. He really was getting to old and complacent it seems, and Naruto along with many others paid the price for his complacency. Yes, it really was time to retire and let the younger take over.

It seemed by Minato's cryptic explanation earlier about how the roots of the tree were trying to take over and in more ways than Hiruzen had even expected. He admits now that he has been trying to turn his old teammate from the path of darkness that they didn't want to leave, and to continue trying would be fruitless it would seem.

The damage Danzo has been doing has been worse then what Hiruzen knew about. Minato had found evidence of root in many areas that have actually caused more problems than has helped, there was even evidence that it was goanna come and bite them back in the rear from more than one place. So much to do but so little time to do it all in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Naruto and Jiraiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was maybe another half hour before Naruto was finally done eating and trying out all the samplers he could. Naruto was sitting laid back and rubbing his distended stomach looking very sleepy but happily so. Jiraiya mentally laughed to himself thinking about the food bill Minato and Kushina would have until Naruto moved out or was able to help buy groceries with his ninja pay, maybe when Naruto was a Chuunin, Kushina ate a lot as it was it must be an Uzumaki thing.

Jiraiya went to the chief door and peered in calling for Choza who was sitting in his office making notes to be sent out to his other employees for tomorrow's meeting. Choza came out and gave him a smaller bill then what it should have been for the size meal they were given. Choza explained the samples were on him only one adult meal and one child's meal was charged to them and Choza would have it no other way. Jiraiya would pay the bill and leave a generous tip for Choza, he was told to leave the amount on the table and Choza would be out to clean up in a few minutes.

Jiraiya went back to the table to find Naruto even more sleepy then when he last saw him. Naruto barely had his eyes open and was slowly falling into the seat cushion next to him. Jiraiya chuckled and pulled out his walled and placed his money on the table, then put his wallet away again. He walked over to Naruto and kneeled to get to the young boy easier, Jiraiya put his one arm under Naruto's thighs and one under one arm and behind Naruto's back than lifted.

Naruto Startled a bit but settled when Jiraiya got him laying against his shoulder and chest. Standing with the limp weight of a child was easy for Jiraiya compared to having to carry fellow adult ninja off the field. Jiraiya walked out of the restaurant and went to where he knew Naruto was living after all his sensei had slipped him a paper and key with Naruto's home address and the temporary living arrangement that was set up for Jiraiya.

The trip was quiet, the few people out didn't quite know how to react with Naruto in his arms so they stayed away from them, for now, which Jiraiya didn't mind at all. He went through the market area to a moderately well-kept housing area and found the street Naruto lived on. The apartment looked like it had seen better days there was graffiti on walls outside was mild but stepping into the main floors entry way was another story. Holes in the walls and trash on the floor was everywhere, he could see the doors were not set right in the two apartments on this floor.

One should have been the apartment managers and one for any disabled/elderly renter so they would have easy access to their home. Looking at the mail boxes on the wall he could see that there were three floors this one and two more, Naruto lived on the top floor in apartment "3C" it had a balcony for him to enjoy per Sensei's note. Jiraiya was to stay in "4C", the note also mentioned that Naruto had the whole building to himself since he moved and others had left. Hiruzen mentioned that he was paying the boys rent at the moment, from the orphan found, and giving Naruto a strip for food, clothes and such.

Hiruzen mentioned that the landlord needed to be investigated for fear that he was asking Naruto to pay more for damages done to the building that the council had agreed to pay for since it was unruly civilians/ninja doing the damage. Once the Daimyo came with his auditors and checking here and everywhere that Naruto went shopping or any money involved area.

Jiraiya went up the two floors worth of stairs and arrived at the third floor. This floor was a LITTLE better but not by much the doors were in their frames correctly and the place had a few spots of fresh paint. Other than that, it wasn't very inviting to be there with the dim lights and hallow feel you got from just standing there in the hall way. More signs of the villages poor treatment of one who should be held as a hero, even as royalty since Kushina was a princess and his grandmother was considered a princess by the villagers and other ninja.

Jiraiya went to Naruto's door and could tell right away that it has been scrubbed multiple times to the point the paint was washed off in some spots. Jiraiya looked around the small apartment, walking to what he presumed was the boys room, he went to the small single bed and started laying Naruto down. He paused when for a moment, he worried they bed would give way, but then made sure none of his weight was against the beds side and placed the child down.

Naruto muttered and attempted to kick off his sandals but failed, Jiraiya chuckled and lightly grabbed Naruto's small foot and removed the ratty sandal. It seemed to be a bit small on Naruto and getting it off was a bit of a challenge. Then he looked around for the pajamas Naruto told him about after a bit of searching he found what the bottoms to the outfit, now came the challenging question should he do what he would have had he raised Minato and change the boy for sleep or just tuck him into bed and hope he was comfy?

The tee shirt Naruto had on was large and hung off his small frame this pants looked a bit small though since they were staining against the button and zipper from what he could see, and Naruto really was thin so these were really tiny. Jiraiya could see the that ribs were starting out too prominently and the top of Naruto's hip bones were just showing so not the worst Jiraiya has seen in his life but it wasn't something he wanted to see in a child he should have been responsible for.

Jiraiya was knew he should have been here he should have had someone take over the network years ago, been here for little Naruto, for his grandson. Jiraiya clenched his eyes and fist tightly in guilt, he would make everything he could up to both his son and grandson even if it killed him. He would help Naruto and make sure Minato will have time for his son even if that means taking time to fill in as the Hokage's second or advisor or whatever he could get the Daimyo to agree too once he gets here.

He would speak to Tsunade and make a deal with her as well, he wouldn't deny her time with the family, as she had done to him. He really needed to see her tomorrow or maybe once he was sure how he would confront her without knocking her teeth in. He of course will make her see to Naruto and soon maybe even tonight while the kid slept, but first he would hit a few clothes stores and some furniture stores and buy somethings while the kid was asleep but before that time to take inventory of what Naruto had and/or needed.

Jiraiya wouldn't let Naruto be unconfutable no matter how awkward the ordeal, he was family and Jiraiya WILL be there from now on. He unbuttoned the pants and tried getting them down Naruto's legs but they were as tight as he thought. Jiraiya lifted Naruto's hips up a bit more and get leverage for getting them off without waking Naruto or accidently breaking the bed. In the end, he took a kuni out and cut them off after looking at Naruto's toes and confirming that circulation was indeed being cut off by the pants, but not enough to make it impossible to keep walking. Poor kid must have had sore tingly legs this whole time, it's a wonder that he was able to run let alone balance.

Jiraiya rubbed down Naruto's legs a bit to help get circulation back into the legs like Tsunade had taught him after the one time his legs were almost frozen and needed circulation back while she healed the client they were with. After a few minutes, he then put the pajamas bottoms on Naruto after comparing the size of the pants he just cut off to the one he was about to put on, the pajamas were three sizes bigger than the one the kid had on.

He turned and started picking up the clothes on the floor looking at the size and either held them up to the sleeping kid to guess if it would fit only after it passed a quality inspection. Making sure the shirt wasn't unusable or to stretched out, ripped, or so dirty it was not savable. There were many that were so bad that when picked up they stayed in the shape it was in on the floor, Jiraiya cringed and just tossed them right away.

The room had bent or broken kuni all over, Jiraiya had found the first one when it almost went through his foot after picking up a pair of pants and it fell out. That got him looking for ninja gear too like pouches and such to hold and maintain weapons, there were none to be found. Jiraiya found more and more, most if not all went into the junk/trash pile and he started writing a list of stuff to go out and buy. This being a ninja village he knew that there was stores still open late but he didn't think any were clothing for kids, weapons yes but mundane things no.

He would have to wake a store owner which has happened before where a ninja has come home and had to buy something for a child they either found while on a mission or a client that had needs before they left or could not wait until morning to get due to having to rush in order to ensure protection. The store would of course send a message to the Hokage that a ninja had come to the shop, it was protocol so the owner would be compensated for his or her time though it was small amount.

Thinking of that he moved into the living room/ kitchen area and started cleaning there. Naruto started snoring lightly as Jiraiya worked and added items to the ever-growing list of things needed. He even had to summon out some of his camping gear and to get a small broom out to sweep Naruto had only rags to clean anything with and even then, they were barely that, they were falling apart and heavily stained with what must have been what the walls were covered with.

Naruto really didn't have much but once looking in the closet he was attacked by MANY ramen cups all the special limited editions by the looks of it. Many were already eaten and stacked together and a few, very few, were still sealed. Naruto must have kept these aside in order to only eat when absolutely needed by the looks of it but why save the already eaten ones? For now, Jiraiya figured they held meaning for the kid and he would just re stack them and clean the area, but he would make a point to ask later some time.

After cleaning the closet of more not usable rags he restocked the raman cups both used and not used neatly. Jiraiya was about to head into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, Jiraiya pulled a kuni out and went to the door. He pulled the door open a bit and then repocketed the kuni after seeing who was at the door.

"Tsunade-Hime what'cha doing here?" asked Jiraiya lowly stepping out and leaving the door ajar behind him.

"I was goanna complain about the noise but I see its just you. What are you doing here? I thought you had your own apartment in town?" Tsunade asked apparently, their sensei set them up with living near each other but not tell either of them, of course Tsunade didn't know that Jiraiya had sold his apartment and had his stuff in storage at the bank since he hasn't been in the area in the village for more than a day or two Hiruzen would either put him up in the Hokage's manor or even the Sarutobi compound or more than likely go to a club.

Jiraiya explained what he thought about his sensei's probable manipulation in their lives and what happened to his apartment. He then explained whose apartment he was in, and what he had found and was doing, by the end of his tale Tsunade was looking down, fist clinched and shoulders shaking.

Jiraiya backed up he knew she would be mad, he just hopped that she wouldn't take it out on him, he froze when she grabbed his red over coat and pulled him toward her. She then surprised him instead of punching him and beating him to a pulp she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, I'm sorry for denying you a chance of being a father, I'm sorry I lied to you and never allowed you to be involved with my son as he grew to the Genin you met. I'm thankful you made my…. no, our son the man he is today and I'm happy that Sarutobi-sensei over ruled me and made you his teacher. Because of you he became Hokage and a loving husband and father." Tsunade wasn't crying but you could tell that she was sorry and angry, more than likely at the village right now for what he was just told. She looked up into Jiraiya's eyes a look of shame and begging for forgiveness upon her face but no tears, just a slight glistening in her eyes.

"I know I have a lot to make up for and much to share with you, but please don't kick me out of the family because I wronged you. Please, please I will do anything to make it up to you and Minato. I want to be there for our son, our daughter in law and for our grandson. Hearing everything you have just done for our grandson and what you are still doing even at this late hour, I know now you would have been a great father and I really and truly am sorry." She stood in front of Jiraiya looking more than ready to do whatever it takes to make it up to him.

He was tempted to tell her to give him a blowjob but that just might ruin the moment and he was pretty sure she would right there in the hallway. He stood there for a few moments wondering what he should do. Maybe for now a ladies' idea on kid clothes and stuff would help, he would foot the bill though because he knew she was broke, he would be making her fix that once things calm down later and they could really sit and talk.

"I'll tell you what, I need to finish in here and then go shopping you are better at kids' stuff then me because of Shizune. You will check over Naruto's health as well before we go though and I will get an ANBU or make a clone watch over Naruto while we go shopping. Then you are goanna go on a date with me, later when things settle a bit, to a restaurant with a private booth and we will talk everything over dinner, agreed?" Asked Jiraiya looking her right in the eyes with a serious look on his face. Tsunade hesitated but then agreed that was more reasonable then what it should have been in her opinion.

Jiraiya opened the door and allowed her in, he then lead her to the bedroom warning her not to sit on the bed. She told him to pick Naruto up and then tested the bed herself and then ordered Jiraiya to carry Naruto to her apartment. She knew hers was better than this bed frame and mattress which was nothing but springs with no padding what so ever. She couldn't blame Jiraiya for not noticing he was more worried about Naruto getting his sleep and then cleaning he hadn't noticed the mattress.

"Naruto won't like waking in a strange place I'll grab the one from my apartment and move it in here. In the meantime, I'll set up my sleeping bag for you to look him over on, man this kid could sleep through a war and not wake." Jiraiya placed Naruto back down and pulled out a scroll with his gear, he made note to have Minato or Kushina break this habit.

He unrolled it and went to the seal with his desired item then applied chakra to make it pop out of the seal. He then walked to the side away from the bed and not where he would have to work around Naruto, then placed it down. He moved Naruto there and pulled out a blank scroll and started making a new seal.

"Check out his couch if it's not useable check the cushions and chair for lost items and then I'll seal that away too then we can let Minato or Kushina burn it tomorrow. (chuckles) Should help them blow off some steam, after all we will have to talk about with them epically Kushina with that hot temper of hers." Jiraiya says remembering the days when people use to call her a tomato and pay the price for it.

Tsunade nodded and went to the living room while Jiraiya cleared out under the bed. There he found an odd box with a drawing on it, it was of three people a tall female with a dress, yellow hair and brown eyes, then a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a small blond with blue eyes all smiling. The two parent looking figures had their hands on each shoulder after having crossed over to the other side from which they stood on.

Jiraiya smiled and opened the box to see many different cards within. None had any writing on it other than the date printed on the back of each. Four years' worth and after looking hem over and sorting them he got an idea after looking the over. One had a male with a cake and candles on it four times on a specific day and same for the female then there were four with both male and female standing together and what might have been bells in the picture and doves.

If Jiraiya had to guess four of Minato's birthday cards, four Kushina birthday cards and four wedding anniversary cards. Though the date of the events were wrong but they were always the same month and day every year so Naruto must have made the dates up himself. Looking further there was even Valentine's day cards, Father's Day cards and Mother's Day cards within. He put them back carefully, he would ask Tsunade if they should tell Minato and Kushina about this or just let them be surprised about it if Naruto showed them it.

By this time Tsunade came in with a trash bag and told him the couch was a in just as bad shape then started to throw out the pile of clothes that were no good. Jiraiya showed her the box after getting her attention, she sat next to Jiraiya and leaned into him. Jiraiya could tell she was close to tears now she was wiping at her eyes as she kept looking through the cards, she asked why there was no writing. Jiraiya had to explain that Naruto was unable to write or read and that tomorrow they would be testing him with a teacher Sarutobi was thinking about.

She was quite as she put the cards back carefully and replaced the lid back on the box then moved it to the side. She sighed and went over to where her grandson was laying and ran her hand threw his hair, he leaned subconsciously into her touch and sighed. Tsunade smiled sadly but then got a look of determination on her face.

"I'll get over my fear of blood and heal your mother my little sunshine. They will be able to be with you and teach you and walk with you, they will see you grow and be there every step of the way from now on, I promise." She says softly to him then starts running a diagnostic on him frowning as she went from his head down to his toes.

"Many old fractures in arms, legs, and chest area though one on his right arm was recent. The legs didn't heal correctly and are effecting his balance along with the old breaks on his toes and ankles. They will have to be rebroken and realigned in order to get him better, I'm kind of surprised he runs around like he does." Tsunade said with a light chuckle, she has heard stories from a few people she asked on her way home ealier. Then continued her mental notes aloud but softly enough so not to wake Naruto.

"His ribs are okay but I will make reinforce the old break damaged and healed it better, it appears as though they healed with no help form any medics. Typical boys rough housing and getting hurt but not going to a medic unless they are dragged there half dead. His head and spine are good but his weight is very poor though I think the Kyubi is helping with that, there are signs of the nutrients being efficiently moved to where it is needed. We should up his food intake for a bit and limit his physical activity to light work outs, we want weight but not loss of muscle tone. Then once he's near the weight he should be we can reduce the amount of food a bit but return his work out to normal standard." She said as she lifted his shirt and started doing an organ read to ensure everything was working there.

She frowned a bit, there seemed to be bruising from earlier today she wondered why, she would need to speak to Sarutobi and see if he had any idea of anything having happened to Naruto. Most of it was healing fine she just had to heal his kidney a bit to make Naruto more comfortable since that was still the most bruised. She had just gotten done healing his kidney when Naruto jolted up shocking her and almost hitting her head.

"Oh, sorry Nikkō _(sunshine)_ , did I wake you?" She asked trying not to startle the boy. Naruto just got up and went past her and out the door she followed him and realized that he wasn't even fully awake enough to recognize she was there. She chuckled and so did Jiraiya who had just finished sealing the bed and couch and was watching Naruto as well. Jiraiya would stay until Naruto was back asleep just so he didn't freak out. The sound of flushing was heard and then Naruto opened the door again.

"Wash your hands young man." Said Tsunade pointing to the door he just left. He obediently did as was told and went back to wash his hands then came back out to go to where his bed used to be then mumbled to himself and laid down on the hard floor, where his bed use to be, with no fuss or worries. At this both Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed full out this time, it was so funny for this to happen and the kid REALLY didn't notice anything at all.

Jiraiya finished laughing and shook his head then went and moved Naruto back into the sleeping bag, with Tsunade's help, by opening the bag. Naruto huddled down in the warm bag and rolled over to his side.

"How about buying him a new bed tonight and all the other things he needs now instead of bringing the bed from another apartment. I hear he likes orange we can buy things he likes and make his day tomorrow, I'll leave some kage bunshi behind to watch him so we can go. The clones will finish cleaning here too." Said Jiraiya as he made the hand seal for kage bunshi and two appeared, and two started to clean and gather things. On his way, out Jiraiya left a non-duplicated scroll for the kage bunshi to use to store the broken kuni that they would turn in so they could be recycled later.

They left and made sure to lock the door behind them, Naruto would be safe with the kage bunshi there, they would know if anything happened. They went into the shopping district and looked to see what stores were open and what store would soon open. It was just becoming day time by the time they had spent cleaning and caring for their grandson's apartment.

Hopefully they could get everything and be back before Naruto woke, they made a plan for Jiraiya or Tsunade to make a kage bunshi and send them with the furniture first then go clothes shopping and depending on the time they would either get Naruto and have breakfast then get ninja academy gear or get the gear and then have breakfast with Naruto.

They found a store that had some items they could see that and they liked or thought that Naruto would like as well. They knocked on the door and waited while the store owner got up and opened the door. The owner, in pajama bottoms and a pale blue bathrobe, was in his 40's and starting to get grays in his brown hair, he had tired eyes until he saw who had knocked on his door at 6:15am in the morning.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya how may this lowly store owner help you today?" He said while bowing to them.

"We are in need of buying a poor child that has nothing some furniture and some bedding that you have here. We are in a bit of a rush and need to get it set up so the poor child can rest and awake to a wonderful surprise." Said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding, the owner lead them in flicking the lights on and shutting the door behind them. He nodded and motioned for them to fallow him to the children's section in the store.

"We have a brand-new set that came in yesterday, only just set up for display last night after closing you may be interested in. Is the child thinking of becoming a ninja by chance? If so then he or she may like this set." Said the owner stopping at a bed set that was displayed.

There was a fluffy square rug on the floor a russet red orange color put on an angle to look like a diamond. The bed frame, one bookshelf, three shelves, one nightstand and one dresser were a golden oak wood with a clear natural varnish (light colored wood). On the ends of the shelves was the Konoha leaf burnt into the wood ends, each a different length with photo frames of silver set on for display along with other nick knacks.

The book case had two book ends both different from each other, one looked like a flame another was a kuni. On the bottom half, there were slots for scrolls to set and organize them into categories, with space to place labels. The night stand beside the bed had a lamp connected to an organizer that had slots for putting two leg pouches and on fanny pack in along with place for a folded head band leaning up for display (was a blank fake one).

The dresser had six drawers and wooden block knobs with the Konoha leaf burnt into the flat surface. It had a "Will of Fire" flame piggy bank on it on the back right and oval white cloth on the center and a try for items on top of that. A mirror was attached to the back and would stand tall enough that he would be well into his teens before he out grew it.

The night stand had a drawer and an open cubby hole to place large things in for the display it had a brown rectangle wicker basket with a soft cream cloth lining and a blue ribbon that looked stitched through and held it over the edge and tied into a bow. It had a teddy bear in it and some other prop toys for either gender.

The bed was a basic frame with a high head board and a large Konoha leaf burnt into the center and painted in red and kanji for "The Will of Fire" above that also burnt into the head board. The underside of the bed had two draws on each side of the bed with similar knobs as the dresser. Above that was a cloth scroll with a ninja looking like he was jumping from a branch and his kuni drawn out in a deflecting move and two throwing stars looking like they had just been deflected. In the background a rocky wall behind him. Jiraiya liked it and looked at Tsunade, she nodded her head in approval, she liked it too.

"Yes, this will do and if we can I would like to buy some of the display props if you have them. Is it pre-assembled or needs assembly?" She asked running her hands over the dresser and looking at a few items she wanted with this set to come with them today.

"This bed requires assembly but the rest is already done, and as far as the props we do sell them let me get an order form and we can start marking down what you would like and then gather things. I will have my son start gathering things up on the items you would like and making a charge slip. Did you have the ryo now or want a bank slip drawn up?" The owner asked looking at them as they checked out the set. He went over to the nearest sales desk and grabbed an order form and bank slip along with two clip boards one for each and went to each piece of furniture getting the UPN off the tags and then letting them point out different items they saw in the display they wanted and getting the UPN codes for them as swell.

"Bank slip please and if you could let my Kage bunshi start assembling the bed so it can be sealed up and ready to be up in the room for the kid that would be great. Now mattresses, I believe this is a twin bed I would like one of your softest beds, what do you recommend?" Asked Jiraiya looking at the owner as Tsunade held up one of the book ends for the needed information of the item then moving to the other. The owner nodded and excused himself for a moment while he got his son to come and help him with this order.

Jiraiya made a kage bunshi so that he could send it with the son once owner and son came back. He handed the clone another scroll to seal stuff in, seals already done just needed items there were at least twenty seals for large objects in it now.

The owner and son came back, the son was a teen around seventeen or eighteen years old and didn't look happy about being awoken so early in the morning no matter who it was. Jiraiya sent the clone with the son who was instructed by the father which set and where it was located in the back. The boy nodded and took the keys his father held out then walked off not even bothering looking back to see if the clone was fallowing, which he was.

"Sorry about that he has been doing extra studies in order to take over the business and was up late studying for a test I found him asleep on his desk." The owner stated with pride.

"It's okay normally teens don't like being woken early anyway, so it's to be expected." Said Tsunade with a chuckle thinking of her apprentice.

"Okay let's go over the Mattresses and bedding then have them taken to the back and set the bed up so the child you are helping can enjoy it at once." Said the owner clapping his hands together and picking the paper work back up he then held out the bank slip clip board and waited for one of them to take it. Jiraiya stepped forward and took the clip board.

Jiraiya started filling out the paper work as Tsunade helped the owner get last of the UPN codes for the items they were to get form the display. By the time, he finished they finished as well. They walked to one side with many mattresses and went to the twin bed size and waited for the owner to show them which one he recommended.

"This one here is a full memory foam bed, it is soft but supportive. Great after a long day training or doing missions. We also have pillows that are gel memory foam and go great with this, what do you think?" Asked the owner letting them touch the bed through the protective cover. He leaned it against the wall and went to grab the mentioned pillows, two, and let them see them as well.

"Yes, this will do great I might even get a set for myself later and of course at a normal business time. Now bedding and I would like to look at other items you have for a bed room in case there was something we think would go nicely for the child." Tsunade said after getting Jiraiya's approvals as well. The owner nodded and left the items together against the wall to be picked up on the way back after getting the bedding.

They went down a bit to the corner with many beddings being displayed, they went right over to the orange colors and looked around. They found one sloid orange with black trimming in the shape of flames at the footing (think Minato's cloak in bedding form). They found one and all the sheets and two pillow cases that went with it. The went and grabbed a heavier blanket since fall was around the corner and it would be getting cooler soon.

They made their way to where more bedroom décor was and only found a toad lamp shade to replace the lamp shade for the nightstand organizer. And a cork board a 15" by 18" one so Naruto would have something to put notes and drawings, other than that nothing else stuck out. They place all the items in the center of the seal and sealed them up to the could go after making sure they all matched the UPN codes they were looking for.

They went back to where the son and Jiraiya clone was grabbing the bedding and other items. Jiraiya grabbed the bed insisting it was a gentlemen thing to do and would hear nothing more from Tsunade when she started to fuss saying she could get the pillows. They took them to the back room and say the frame was done and the clone was just finishing sealing the other furniture.

They quickly put the bed on the frame and Tsunade started making the bed up placing the heavier blanket folded up at the end of the bed. While Jiraiya finished the paper work for the payment and the owner totaled up the full cost. The clone stood to the side knowing he would be taking the items to Naruto's apartment and unsealing them. Once Tsunade was done the clone sealed the bed into its own seal then tucked it away waiting for the okay to go.

"Okay here is your total Lord Jiraiya, I added a discount since you are helping a poor child in need." Said the owner showing the amount for Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked over the form and then lowered it to look at the owner.

"This is either quite the discount or something is missing from your calculations. Like all the decoration items worth to be exact, is there a reason why?" Asked Jiraiya looking at the now kind of shy owner. The owner had a small smile on his face but shook his head.

"No, that stuff is all on me and I'll tell you why. Earlier this evening you walked by while holding a special blond haired boy did you not?" Jiraiya eyed him oddly but nodded, "Well if I had to guess then this stuff is all for that child, Naruto. I owe him for helping me about two months ago, you see one day I had a Chuunin in my shop and he was demanding stuff for free and then he hit my wife when she told him that we couldn't do that. Things were starting to get out of hand when all of a sudden, the sound of fire crackers going off and then the Chuunin started yelling and dancing around. It was then I saw Naruto behind the Chuunin laughing and then an ANBU came running in, grabbed Naruto only to stop and ask what was going on in here." Said the owner smiling at the memory then continued the story.

"From what it came down to in the end was Naruto had done a prank earlier and the ANBU was looking for him and found him when the fire crackers went off. We told the ANBU what happened and he put Naruto down than grabbed the Chuunin arresting him and apologizing to us for the Chuunin's actions and that the Hokage will be in touch with us. Naruto had run off already when I turned to thank the kid so I'll consider this my thanks though I can't give everything away." He said proudly at the end of his story very sure his guess was correct. Jiraiya smiled and shook his head Tsunade had heard the story as well and was smiling as well.

"You sure you're not a ninja yourself? Yes, this is for him we saw how bad his old stuff was and wanted to make the kids life better since he has very little. Thank you for being kind to the poor kid." Jiraiya laughed with the owner knowing for a fact the owner wasn't a ninja having known him for years now just very perceptive, makes a good sales person being able to figure out the customer with just a glance.

"There are a few other store owners near hear that owe that boy and feel the same as me, but I should let you know we haven't been open about allowing him in due the council. They have been campaigning against any store that tries to help the kid the only one that hasn't fallen by their hand yet is due the Hokage going to that shop a lot and that one is Ichiraku ramen." The owner leaned in nervously and started speaking fast in fear. He kept looking around like there might be someone listening in Jiraiya did a quick sensor check and found no one other than those here.

"There have been at least ten shops that were forced closed by the council for letting the boy in and the few that were okayed for letting him in like the one small grocer shop as long as they charged a "Demon Tax". The few who tried not charging it were one of the few forced closed not long after. If you could, see if the Hokage can do anything about this that would be great. I just didn't want the council seeing me go to the Hokage and then get my shop closed, it's all my family has." He kept looking around for a few moments more before looking at Jiraiya who made a gesture of everything being okay and to calm down. The son was leaning against the wall but looked approving about the events going on apparently, the kid agreed with his father.

Jiraiya sighed and motioned the clone to go with the scroll and set everything up as planned while he stayed and finished here. It would seem he would have to have a look around and let Minato and Sarutobi-sensei know about this.

"If you think they will help us jot down the names of the stores and who we are okay to speak to if you could I promise none of these names will be seen by anyone but me Tsunade and the Sandaime." Said Jiraiya as he pulled out his note book and took a page out handing it to the owner. It took only a few minutes but the list was small two clothes shops, one grocer, and one toy store.

They were in the same block as this shop so it wouldn't be much to get to them, but the only one they were going to before heading back to Naruto's apartment was one of the clothiers. The only one that had a kid's section for ninjas, along with academy gear, was five stores down and on the opposite side and should be open right now.

That was where they would be heading next, they thanked the owner and his son for their help and went on their way. They left through the front door and the owner bowed to them as they left and locked the door behind then turned off the lights. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked to their next destination in silence, both thinking of what they just learned and were making a list of what they wanted to do to some people.

For Tsunade that meant that she would have to reclaim her seat on the council and she really had no interest in that. But it appears her grandson would need her there, and for her to stay until she was no longer needed. Honestly Minato and Naruto were the only reason she didn't leave once the meeting was done.

She liked Kushina but in her honest opinion neither her nor any other women she could think of would ever be good enough for her son, but that might just be her. Though she did want to thank her for the adorable grandson with chubby little cheeks she just wanted to pinch, oh he'll be a heart throb when he gets older. She isn't afraid to admit that on more than one occasion she drove off fan girls from the hospital and sometime from stalking her son. Though all anyone thought was that she was there because her teammate was the one who was training him, but really even when Minato was in the orphanage and academy she would make sure SHE and only SHE was his doctor.

Even now she wanted to kick Jiro out and take over treatment for Minato but at first, she was a bit disoriented after the confrontation and revelation of the day. If it wasn't for Jiraiya making noise next door and showing her Naruto she would have gone to Minato and taken over the medical room set up for Minato and his wife. She would have to share her time between her two precious baby boys. Yes, Minato will always be her baby no matter what and now that she didn't have to hide it she was goanna spoil him and Naruto rotten, though she would have to share with Jiraiya.

This next thing they were about to do would be something she always wanted to do for Minato though couldn't due to hiding his heritage. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the whole village she still believed being a known Senju was goanna have the rest of her family killed off. One way or another in her family was either KIA or mysteriously died in either a freak accident or mysterious illness, and how Minato supposedly died was the only noted one to be a normal circumstance.

It was one of the reasons she stayed on the move for so long, something or someone was targeting her family and killing them off one by one. Thoughts like this would have to wait for now the store they wanted was just opening its door which was nice since they didn't have to wake anyone it was now 7:28AM meaning they had been in the furniture store for only a bit over an hour which was nice. They went into the store just as a man unlocked the door and returned to the counter, he had yet to look up and see who entered though the bell rang.

"Welcome to Hidden Shadows we have everything for your shinobi needs weather its academy to Kage needs, how can I help you today?" Asked the worker still not looking as he grabbed a box of shirts and started folding them and sorting them by size.

"We were told to speak to a Sato Daichi the owner of this establishment, is he in?" Asked Jiraiya coming to the counter and looking at the worker. Tsunade was already heading to the kid's section of the store since their time was short and they wanted to see Naruto's face when they got back. The worker stopped and looked up a then froze when he saw who was in the store.

"My apologies Lord Jiraiya I had not realized you were back in the village." He glanced at the other person in the building and panicked, "La…lady Tsunade you…you're here as well." He rushed around the counter and bowed deeply and apologized another three times.

"I am the one you are looking for, Sato Daichi the owner of this establishment, how can I be of service?" He asked still bowing waiting for their orders. Jiraiya just shook his head and pulled out the receipt from the store they had just left.

"The last place we left suggested you, said something about you and a special blond haired, whiskered boy that we are shopping for." Jiraiya said making the owner look up and look at the receipt, he then went to the door and flipped the sign to closed and locked the door.

"Are we speaking of Naruto?" Daichi asked looking between the two in his store. Jiraiya nodded and leaned against the counter while Tsunade came and placed a few day time outfits on the counter, then went to the shoes found two pairs of sandals. They fallowed the day clothes and then she went back again with almost a danced to her step.

Jiraiya and Daichi got to talking, while Jiraiya was filling out another bank form while the shop keeper started writing down the item and price on a manual receipt, then bagged everything. After a half hour of clothes shopping there were a total of twenty-five shirts, twenty pants, twenty boxers, twenty briefs, two dozen socks non-slip, two pairs of sandals (blue and Black), one orange scarf, one tan wool lined coat, one light jacket black with orange strips, one pair of black gloves, Five towels with wash clothes, and one set of formal funeral clothes.

"Boy, Tsunade miss anything? I was hoping to actually let him enjoy of shopping with a female at some point but you seem to have him covered for the year." Jiraiya said hinting at leaving some for Kushina so she could have some time with Naruto, maybe even drag Minato along for the family bonding.

The list was almost set when Jiraiya noticed there was no night clothes were on the list. He got up as Tsunade helped the Daichi fold and neatly pack all the clothes. Jiraiya went to the kid's section and looked around he found five pairs of pajama pants with tops one even had a toad fishing in the moon light on the shirt.

As he was leaving the section with his selection he noticed a night cap goofy looking thing, it looked like a dark gray Santa hat with an oval black nose half on the white trim and two white buck teeth that came out the bottom of the white trim. Jiraiya chuckled and put it with his collection of clothing, then continued to the counter placing the items in front of the owner to be added.

Again, they were given a large discount for all items and were asked to pass along the owners thanks to Naruto for helping him, how was never explained. The owner went to the front and unlocked the door after making sure that they had everything they would need, he bowed as they left and then shut the door after them.

It was now 8AM and they really needed to get back Naruto would either be away now or would be awake soon, though Jiraiya said none of his clones popped to tell him the kid was awake yet. They walked to the apartment building and went up the stairs to their floor they entered Naruto's apartment after a clone let them in after they knocked lightly, then dispersed the clones in the apartment.

Luck was on their side and Naruto had yet to wake and they hopefully could get everything set up in the dresser. As they were finishing Jiraiya found the nightcap and smiles he walked over to Naruto, gently he put it on Naruto's head then thought for a moment and grabbed a new pajama set. He changed Naruto out of his old oversized set and put a button up shirt pajama set on the small kid. Tucking him back into bed he took the old pajamas looking them over he would have someone repair them, maybe Kushina or a tailor.

Jiraiya went to the apartment next door and grabbed the couch there since it was in better condition and moved it over to Naruto's apartment even the kitchen table and chairs since they were in better shape than the one Naruto had. Making one clone, getting a bit wined for his efforts five was his limit, he moved the furniture in manually and carted the original table from Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade had left saying something about needing some soap, shampoo, toothpaste, tooth brush, a comb, and cleaning supplies bring needed also asking what Jiraiya wanted for breakfast. Jiraiya hopped to have everything set up and ready for her return, he whipped down kitchen again just to be safe and burn time then he sat on the couch.

Jiraiya didn't know when but he fell asleep on the couch and now Naruto was looking up at him while having a death grip of a hug on him. The kid had a smile so bright and wide it almost popped off his face, no matter how tired Jiraiya was at this moment, it was well worth it no matter what.

"Hey kiddo you sleep well?" Jiraiya said patting the nightcap as Naruto buried his head in his side again as he nodded. Jiraiya brought his arm around the small form and pulled Naruto tighter to his side returning the hug. He glanced at the time and saw it was now 9:45AM Tsunade should be back any time now, Naruto should get cleaned up and ready for the day. Both he and Naruto would be reporting to the Hokage's tower at noon for an evaluation of what Naruto would need to get caught up on.

As if on cue Tsunade came into the apartment with a couple of cloth bags filled to the brim and walked hurriedly to the kitchen table and put them down. She pulled out two dozen eggs and a gallon of milk along with some more food apparently, they were goanna go with a banquet breakfast. She had yet to notice them on the couch watching her.

Four iron skillet pans came out and were placed on the stove she turned the knobs and waited but nothing happened she started messing with the oven for a few minutes and started to mumble angrily to herself. Naruto watched her wearily since the moment she stepped into the apartment then saw her getting upset with his stove. He got up and went behind her then grabbed the bottom of her shirt (near her butt) making her jump. She grabbed one of the frying pans and turned around with a swing, that would have hit Jiraiya had he been standing there upside the head.

"JIRAIYA!" She growled lowly then froze as she hit nothing and looked down at the large blue eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear as the boy gulped still holding her shirt end. Quickly she put the pan back and grabbed Naruto up in a hug and apologized for almost hitting him.

"Naruto, Nikkō, please don't grab me there it's not nice to grab a women's butt. But I guess you were going for my shirt edge not my back side, weren't you?" Naruto nodded, "Well what did you need Nikkō? Did you just get up?" She asked looking him over.

"Well…. I noticed you were trying to get my stove to work but you need to turn the gas on from the tank under the sink. I had to rig it up when the gas was turned off due to the leaks in all the other apartments that are in poor condition. It was a hazard so they shut it off until the landlord can repair it but since I'm the only one living here there is no money to repair it with." Said Naruto Looking down not sure if he would be in trouble or not with this nice lady.

He went to the sink and kneeled down after opening the covert door, he crawled in and did something then backed out and shut the door.

A moment later the smell of propane gas could be smelt, Naruto opened another drawer and pulled out matches then came over with them taking one out of the box. Before he could strike the match Tsunade took it from his hand, she turned to the stove and adjusted the dials and then lit the matched. After lighting the four burners she readjusted the pans then turned to Naruto.

"Why don't you jump in the shower with the stuff I bought you and get ready for the day, then when you are done you can come help me with cooking." Tsunade said taking more items form one of the bags and handing them to Naruto with a small push to the bathroom door.

Naruto nodded looking at the items he was handed, a pack of eight boxed soap bars, herbal shampoo (thankfully no flora sent), a new tooth brush, toothpaste, and a hair brush with a wooden handle. He smiles and nodded his head and ran to the bathroom, he came out moments later and ran for his room.

"Wait, where's my clothes?" Naruto yelled out. Jiraiya got up and went to the bedroom, a few mumbles and drawers being opened and shut were heard before more running and a blond head darted out and back into the bathroom.

Jiraiya fallowed to help the kid for another few moments, he wanted to check the water since the gas was turned off he wondered about hot water. Tsunade chuckled watching the two but than her face turned sad as the thought hit her. Jiraiya really would have made a great father, just watching him with Naruto proved that. She started making the batter for pancakes after she had just set the bacon in to cook.

She continued working until she heard the bathroom door shut and then moments later large arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Jiraiya's head came over his shoulder, she debated whether she should hit him or not. At first, she tensed but then slowly loosened up as she worked and he did nothing more, he spoke after a bit when she switched out the bacon. She would have to work on looking before hitting might as well start now.

"We're goanna have to go to a public bath house for a while, that water was cold until he turned on another propane tank and I let it with the camp fire jutsu. Not only that but the water smelled off I took a sample of it and I need you to test it. You didn't use any for the food, did you?" He asked. Now she knew why he hugged her he was mad and knew he couldn't do anything yet about anything.

"No I used milk for the batter and scrambled eggs instead of water. I'll run the test after we eat and get back to you when I know what's going on. Your goanna be with sensei for a bit, right?" She asked Plated more eggs then flipped another pancake, then took the vile from Jiraiya tucking it away. Jiraiya nodded then backed up and went through the bags, he pulled out a bag of razzberries and ripped small holes in the bottom of the bag.

He then pulled a canteen from a seal on his belt and walked to the sink and washed the fruit. They worked in silence for a while before Naruto came out from the bathroom rubbing a towel through his hair. He tossed it on the couch only to have Tsunade correct him about making mold on the couch from leaving damp things on furniture or carpet floors, as she continued making the food. He ran back into the bathroom and hung it where he found it, then ran back out and right to his room.

Jiraiya walked into the bathroom and grabbed the night clothes and started folding them then fallowed the little blond to his room wondering what he was doing. Naruto was going through every drawer looking around in the bed drawers and dresser drawer, not yet having made it to the night stand.

"What'cha looking for kid?" Asked Jiraiya after placing the folded pajamas on the end of the bed. Naruto paused for a moment looking up and then back at the box with the cards in it.

"My Toad wallet I can't find it." He said looking a bit sad. Jiraiya patted Naruto's head and went to the night stand. His clone figured that this would be the best spot for the wallet since it was easy to get too. He opened the drawer and pulled out the wallet tossing it to Naruto who caught it with a smile.

He got up and grabbed Jiraiya's large hand with his small one and tried to drag the man out of the room with him. Jiraiya let himself be pulled along and ended up in the kitchen watching Tsunade put the last of the plates on the table. Naruto moved Jiraiya so he stood beside Tsunade before coming to stand in front of them, Naruto bowed his head and held his fat toad out towards them.

"Thank you SO MUCH, dattebayo! I love the new things you bought me, but this is all I have please take it and I'll work on getting you more or doing extra work for you or something." Said Naruto holding the wallet higher and lowering his head almost falling over due to poor balance. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded they had spoken about this thinking that this might happen when he got up and came to an agreement on how to handle it as they went out to shop for him.

They both walked up and kneeled by him getting him out of his bow and making it a three-way hug. At first Naruto, didn't know how to react but then he brought his arms around their sides to their backs and returned the hug. He would bury he head in one of their sides to the other ones side every few mins. Jiraiya and Tsunade backed up but still kept an arm around his back as they balanced on the balls of their feet.

"Naruto the only thing we ask is for you to keep your apartment clean and care for yourself and your things. We have heard about you from our Sensei the Sandaime Hokage and you know he can't give you all he wishes he could give you. So, we decided to step in after seeing what was going on, you do know why the Sandaime can't give you extra attention correct?" Asked Jiraiya looking into Naruto's eyes, and waited for Naruto to answer.

"He never said why but …. if I had to guess it's because if someone thought that I was of value to him they could take me or hurt me to hurt him, right?" Said Naruto looking at Jiraiya then looking down. He knew that no matter what the old man he considered a Grandfather figure couldn't ever really take him in, but at least he can have a friend of sorts in the old man.

The old man had his own family and Jiji considered the village as a whole as family as well so he could just spend his time on one kid and ignore the others it would be like in the orphanage all over again. Naruto knew that the old man's first son died and not long after his daughter in law died in child birth, about two years ago, though Naruto has only seen a picture of Jiji's grandson. His other son is with the Daimyo guarding him or something, all Naruto knew was that they weren't on the best of terms.

Jiraiya nodded to himself, the kid really was perceptive but he wondered why no one but maybe Hiruzen knew about this trait. In some of the letters he had received in reports of the boy there were so small hints that Naruto was smart and perceptive. But nothing out right said about it, mostly about Naruto's well planned and thought out pranks. Naruto just didn't know politics yet so he was missing a bit of they why but that explanation would work for now.

"Well kid your right about that but it's a bit more complicated." Naruto was about to ask but Jiraiya put a finger to Naruto's lips, "I can't explain it now but sometime soon hopefully you will be told the full political point of view." Naruto looked a bit angry but nodded. He was use to people avoiding stuff with him but at least this guy was being honest with him, so that was a point for him.

Jiraiya and Tsunade hugged Naruto again and he returned the hug happily, they stayed like that for a bit before Tsunade pulled back. She patted Naruto's head while Jiraiya let go and stood up. They then made their way to the table and started eating breakfast while discussing what the plans were goanna be for the day.

Naruto was to go to the Hokage tower at noon and take a test to see where he would need to caught up. Jiraiya would stay for a bit but had errands to do and so did Tsunade for the hospital, both would be busy for a while after even Naruto would be done with his testing. They would make arrangements for one of the ANBU to train Naruto a bit in throwing and the katas for the academy, preferably either Bear or Inu would be suggested.

Speaking of Inu they needed him to come out to Naruto without his ANBU uniform sometime soon. Minato wanted to have Naruto familiar with Kakashi and hopefully either consider Kakashi as either a brother or uncle. Maybe even have Might Guy come and work with Naruto a bit since Kakashi and him were friends of sorts, even though Kakashi wouldn't admit it out loud yet.

But since they had an hour and a half hours before Naruto needed to be in the tower, Jiraiya wanted to get the little ball of energy tired out a bit, so he could sit still long enough to take a few tests at least. Tsunade wasn't all that happy about it since they wanted to keep Naruto's physical activates down to a minimum but with the promise to eat some fruit that she got an agreement out of Naruto for they parted ways.

Jiraiya and Naruto to run the forest outside the walls and Tsunade to buy some fruit, apples, pears, peaches, watermelon, grapes, blueberries, razzberries and strawberries with some whip cream to go with it, and a few bottles of chilled water for Naruto to snack on while he does his test. She would be waiting for them in the Hokage's office, also in the agreement was that he was to stop for a healthy lunch on top of that. She made a point to say how this will make him grow so he wouldn't be so short, that seemed to be the key into getting him to agree to the "healthy foods" argument.

Noon came fast and within the Hokage's office stood Hiruzen in front of his desk to his side was a man that was the secretary seen yesterday and he seemed to be hiding, from Tsunade a bit, behind the Hokage. Tsunade had a large bowl of fruit and a lunch bento box, she was giving instructions to the teacher to allow Naruto to eat and she was giving him a bit of a glare while sizing the man up.

Jiraiya came in a few minutes after noon carrying a panting Naruto on his back, the poor kid was so covered in sweat that he looked like he just ran through a light rain and was a bit smelly when close up. Tsunade swatted Jiraiya upside his head and pried Naruto off his back in one motion. She carried Naruto to the bathroom connected to the office, a few minutes later she came out with a shirtless Naruto still whipping his neck and face with a wash cloth she had found in there. At this point, Naruto, had caught his breath and was laughing at the odd touches that tickled.

Once Naruto noticed the Hokage and jumped down from the Tsunade's arms and ran for the Hokage and giving him a hug on the leg, a hand coming down to tussle Naruto's hair. Naruto started speaking fast telling the Hokage all about his new clothes and bedroom stuff he had this morning, the Hokage nodded his head and smiled before gently grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-Kun I know you are excited about your new things but I would like to start the testing now." The Hokage placed his un occupied hand, one was still on Naruto's head, and held the Chuunin's shoulder that stood beside him, "This is Umino Iruka and he is working on his teacher's certificate, this will count towards his credits so this will help both of you. Now I have a table set up over in the corner, and Naruto you must tell Iruka-kun if you need help or don't know something I already told him you started learning to read yesterday so that is covered." Said Sarutobi leading them to the table that was set to face the Hokage and have student and teacher sit together.

It had taken three hours last night just to talk Iruka into trying to testing Naruto but Hiruzen was sure that Iruka could overcome the pain in his heart and put his student first. Hiruzen set them up with the large packet of test from civilian preschool to the civilian fourth grade and the current test for the first-year academy to the point that the current class was in the curriculum.

He had all of Naruto's previous scores from the academy but the private tutors stuff was only notes of how Naruto did in the lesson. Most stated that the boy would rather do anything but learn or he just wouldn't do the work. Looking at Naruto working with Iruka for over an hour while eating the lunch Tsunade had for him as he worked showed the reports to be wrong, at this point he put his shirt back on. Hiruzen had a sometime before his next appointment, so he would ask Naruto directly and get all the facts for the case, Hiruzen got up from his desk and approached the two.

"Pardon me for a moment Iruka-kun I would like to ask Naruto-kun something for a moment." Hiruzen said interrupting Iruka for a few moments. Iruka nodded and Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage," Naruto-kun I was looking over old reports from your tutors and they said you didn't like doing your studies but I see you here and enjoying your time with Iruka can you explain why?" Hiruzen asked Looking Naruto right in the eye and waited for a response.

"Well Iruka-sensei let me ask questions and I know the answers are real ones since your sitting there and haven't corrected or interrupted us. Also, he is showing me how to fix my problem instead of yelling at me for being "an idiot" and just taking away my paper and marking it with an "F". I like Iruka-Sensei can he be my teacher in the academy Jiji, PLEASE?" asked Naruto with the biggest puppy eye no jutsu Hiruzen has ever seen, and he has seen many from his old team mate Koharu to little Konohamaru and many other people trying to get something from a Hokage. Though Naruto's was the hardest to resist thought that might be because of guilt.

Hiruzen saw the look of anger and frustration in Naruto's eyes and face as he spoke about the events with the tutors he had. Hiruzen sighed to himself thinking of yet another failure he had committed to an innocent child, worse yet one he had promised to take care of for another. He had the teachers taken to Ibiki last night while he was talking to Naruto and Jiraiya in the restaurant and all their account records seized moments after their arrest.

So far there have been records showing them receiving payments from him, the Hokage, and another benefactor that is unlabeled and they are still receiving money from this benefactor today in small almost un noticeable amounts. Hiruzen went down and spoke with them each asking who this benefactor may be. They claimed it was a trade market money they were receiving but none of the files on approved market traders matched any the one that was coming into their banks.

The names were close to real ones with only minor misspells that if you didn't pay attention to the little things it would escape notice for and average civilian that was just trying to get through their day. Ever since Minato brought things to his attention along with what his clones had found. Hiruzen has been looking carefully at everything that comes across his desk and had two clones in the back working on rewriting laws.

He wanted to have everything ready for when the Daimyo came could help enforce it without the need of a council vote so the problems wouldn't crop up. To re write a law needed a vote from the council except when the Daimyo ordered it to be rewritten since he was the ruling power of the land while a kage was only a military power of the land for the Daimyo.

Things would be put back in order before Minato got back in full power the plan was for Minato to work his way back into the system. Minato even wanted to run a few missions and get back to physical standard before retaking the seat as Hokage which was a really good thing. The projected time frame was five to six months baring anything cropping up but Minato would also work in the office for a few hours every day, after spending one to two weeks with Naruto once they get reunited.

Minato was worried that Naruto would get very clingy to him and have a hard time once he went back to work. He wanted to get Inoichi's opinion on what him and Kushina may have to face when they reunited and what behavior they would have to pay attention to. Just to make sure Naruto becomes a healthy young adult as far as most ninja is concerned.

Minato had a list of book topics he wanted and Kakashi was getting them earlier this morning. Minato and Kushina should have them now on top of having all the news files too caught up on the on goings of the village, other lands and nations. Minato wanted the heads up in order to make sure nothing could come after the village or his family once they were back out in the open.

Paranoid yes but sometimes it was a good thing to be paranoid as long as it didn't lead to an early death. But Hiruzen had spoken to Minato about it and with help from him Minato should live a health ninja level of paranoia. Hiruzen wanted to die with a little guilt as possible when his time came and making sure this family was back and happy would take a large portion of guilt off his shoulders.

Then maybe he could look at figuring out where he and Asuma fell apart at would be another thing to look at, one thing at a time for now. Hiruzen motioned them to continue where they left off after promising Naruto that he would consider Iruka as a teacher for his class. He went back to his desk making notes on the case against the two tutors, it just kept piling up.

Even after working for years in the shadows and having to do things he didn't like it still sickened him the worse when it was done to children and to have one harmed, either physically or mentally, right under his nose made it worse. Had his suspicions on who the mysterious benefactor was and he wasn't happy, it seems there was no redemption for this one after all. Not when he was being backstabbed after he made a ruling, and there are hits into this same suspect, the same being who encouraged the civilian council to act out in the manner they have been.

Before too long three hours had past and the test was done Iruka was writing down his report at the desk he was working with Naruto in. Naruto was now board and fully energized after having sat for so long and was bouncing in his seat. Some food and sitting still seems to be too much for the poor active kid, he started asking Iruka all kinds of questions and the Chuunin answered everything he could but one question came up and Hiruzen almost swallowed his pipe.

"Why do the women have breast and why do they say they are having a baby when they are fat?" Asked Naruto while scratching his chin and looking at the ceiling in the most innocent voice Hiruzen and Iruka have ever heard. In the ceiling tile above Hiruzen he heard a snort being muffled and another one by the book case. Apparently ANBU were just as shocked by this random question but it gets better, Naruto asked if eating too much food made babies and if he was goanna have one since he has been eating a lot recently.

"Naruto-kun... (fights a laugh) I will have someone explain that to you in a bit over a month from now you can ask those types of questions then. I'll even keep a list of them for you and hand them to you when you finally meet these people." Hiruzen says mentally laughing at his perfect revenge on Minato for trying to get Tsunade and Jiraiya to pound him into the dirt, all is fair in love and war.

Hiruzen wrote down the questions in the same wording Naruto asked them just for kicks then stored the list away, Iruka helped him read and fixed his writing. Iruka changed the subject in order to avoid any further embarrassment, he discussed what Naruto needed to work on mostly it was reading and writing as the primary issue. Once that was covered he would just have to go over the old lessons on geography and history portion of school once Naruto caught up.

Naruto's math was very good though he kept muttering about ramen cups as he started each new math problem. Once Naruto was shown something and able to put his hands on it he picked up the lesson easily. All in all, the expectance for Iruka was very good and he must admit the Hokage was right the kid was like any other child Iruka has been around. But he was very energetic and from what he heard the Inuzuka clan children were very similar though he was worn out by exercise that Jiraiya made him do, it was time for another dose of it though.

He would have to keep that in mind for active clans apparently, run them harder than the rest of the class would work the best it seems. Maybe get a morning obstacle course and a heavy work out right after lunch or at least a half hour after they have eaten. Yea maybe bring this up with the board and the Hokage in order to deal with the issues he has heard so much about, must students that come from ninja families are more active and the current curriculum was way too much sitting and for hands on students, like Naruto, this would be easier on them.

Iruka asked the Hokage if Naruto was still needed or if he could go and play or something, the Sandaime called out Inu to come and take Naruto out to a private field and show him throwing and taijutsu kata from the academy. Naruto Jumped up and ran over to Inu who had appeared after being summoned by the Hokage. Inu turned to the Hokage and handed him a scroll stating that this was from a neutral friend and Jiraiya who had acted on the neutral friend's behalf was hinted at. Inu then grabbed Naruto and carried him off like a bag of rice with Naruto waving and a big cheesy smile on his face as they left in a sunshine.

Hiruzen tucked the scroll away in his robes for now since they had Iruka in the office and another appointment was coming in a few minutes. He would read it later when he had his quite time and was sure no one was watching, speaking of that a tree root decided to welcome its self into the room. The root agent was hidden in the corner of the ceiling that should have been solid due to needing the heavy reinforcement needed to keep the office quiet and secure.

"Tora come here for a moment." Said Hiruzen waited for a moment before a male appeared from the floor seeming to have transported through the wooden floor as Hiruzen wrote a note, "Tora please read and accomplish this task please." Hiruzen said not looking up from his desk not giving away the task set for the new ANBU in the room, Tora read a made a seal then blood started running down the wall behind Iruka after a muffled snap and splash was heard.

Iruka turned around and freaked out for a moment before Hiruzen calmed him saying it was a repair that was made after a large rodent made a whole in a once solid wall and ceiling. What he didn't tell Iruka was that the whole didn't just have a random jutsu in it but was regrown to no longer be hallow and now contained the crushed remains of a spy, that should send a message to Donzo.

He needed to get back to work and so he did after dismissing Tora while thanking him. The other ANBU quickly cleaned the blood off the walls and floor before giving Iruka an invite back into his seat. So, went the rest of the Sandaime's day until about six in the evening when and ANBU from the wall appeared and announced that the Daimyo and his entourage were within sight of the wall and approaching fast.

It seems today would be another long one though it was just about normal in such a large and growing still village. He did as Minato instructed and did not inform anyone of the Daimyo coming. No need to warn our enemies of their impending doom now is there. Minato told the Sandaime about what the letter mostly contained along with a few things he said would have to wait until the Daimyo came and could do something hopefully.

Until next time have a great holiday and new year I will start working on chapter 5 and will post when I can. Please leave a review and just so you know the next chapter will have Minato and Kushina back in the real world if the plan goes right. ~Tinka Prime~


	5. Digging a Deeper Grave

Okay I'm Back and I have about _**four chapters completed**_ I been re-writing and editing this for months and writing and chopping up many versions of the story to come I am finishing with editing for the chapters and breaking it where I can since I write it like one whole thing than chop and copy it after extensive editing and rearranging. _**I have no schedule don't ask please.**_

Btw to the nut head who keeps say this isn't original no duh dimwit there are THOUSANDS of Naruto stories I don't remember claiming this to be original.

Disclaimer I own nothing…. Now read and review please.

If you not enjoy and want to flame then you're welcome to stop reading and find something else you do enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(continued from Chapter 4 With Naruto and Inu) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a swirl of leaves Inu appeared in a clearing meant only for ANBU and approved guest. Inu had figured he would be needing this field for a while and so he had already gotten approval from the Hokage earlier this morning and had shown the approval document to the ANBU commander Doragon (Dragon in Japanese). They would have access to this field until further notice but Inu was to check the field before bring Naruto to it, that way Naruto would have a safe environment to learn and have fun in.

This field wasn't often used because it was more open than the other fields. Most ANBU only used it when they were testing a new recruit or just doing light basic work outs, like for recovery and such, otherwise they were too paranoid to be out in the open so much and preferred the smaller more secluded fields for the ANBU.

Inu placed the giggling Naruto down and brought a scroll out, he had gone and bought a set of blunted training kuni for Naruto with a pouch as well. Inu had spoken with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina about what was going on and what he would be showing Naruto for a while until everyone could come and make time to teach him. Mianto believe that kuni training would be great for a start to keep Naruto safe if not with anyone, even blunted kuni could cause some harm or at least scare a civilian off.

Inu brought up the kitten Naruto had found, during the last visit, and described the interaction that they had missed while doing either physical rehabilitation or resting and unable to watch all day. After a bit of answer and question session they spoke of the pros and cons of keeping the animal. After hearing the story of Naruto's dedication to a small critter and seeing the similarities of mistreatment between the two.

Minato was a bit reluctant but Kushina was excited about it. Money was arranged for payment of the care and fixing of said animal so it would be ready to go when everything happened. Inu felt that he should start stepping up, he felt guilty for not helping more but his hands were tied so he suggested kuni training he could do to bond with Naruto. Until now since he has been interacting with Naruto as Inu and not Kakashi simply because of the council and their ruling a not wanting anyone getting to much power over the Kyubi.

Since Kakashi has a Sharingan eye and it was believed someone with the eye may have been controlling the Kyubi since there was reports of seeing an oddness with its eyes. Thus, the mistrust between the villagers and the Uchiha ever since it was brought into light, and in turn him a bit though because it was a known fact that he wasn't as strong as an Uchiha in sight, Uchiha claim, not many looked at him.

It was time now to make up for it now and Minato said not to worry about the council, him and Sandaime-sama were goanna make sure the council didn't know about this time with Naruto because they weren't in the know of who Inu was in ANBU. There was a VERY strong genjutsu seal in the mask that worked as long as the mask was on changing hair color to either black or brown along with cut style to anyone looking at them.

Inu kneeled in front of Naruto and unrolled the scroll, little hands came down and pushed at the paper and patted it a few times. Inu looked up and almost laughed, there was Naruto looking at the paper trying to figure out how to not only activate his chakra for the first time, since the last time Naruto was in class they covered only the theory of unlocking chakra, and trying to get the item out of the seal.

"Naruto, it would be best if I got it out until you unlock and can control your chakra before you try stuff with seals, otherwise you risk damaging the item or having it come explosively out at you along with potentially injuring yourself." Said Inu as he gently picked up Naruto's hands and moving them back out of the way.

Naruto flopped down on his bottom and crossed his arms and legs while squinting his eyes at what Inu was doing. When Inu pushed chakra through to the seal Naruto leaned in like he watching, almost like he wanted to see the chakra but that was ridicules unless you had a kekki genkai that made your chakra visible like that, like Kushina's chains or some dojutsu were able too, you couldn't see chakra. But you could feel chakra as a sensor which was the other way to " _see it_ " in a way, like Mianto-sensei could.

"Why so little when Jiraiya showed me this morning with a large rock during our run he used a lot more to seal and unseal it?" Asked Naruto this made Inu blink. Was Naruto a chakra sensor like sensei? Inu asked a few questions trying to find out and after talking to Naruto for a few minutes he was able to confirm that yes, Naruto was in fact a low-level sensor, one just starting to either notice or understand what he was feeling.

"Well congratulations Naruto you're a budding chakra sensor in the making. The different levels of small lights or tingling you see or feel are different levels of chakra use, like you figured out, when you get better you will be able to look at some one and gauge the level of chakra the person has in general which can help you identify an intruder posing as a civilian or tell the level of someone in jutsu use." Inu told Naruto to which the kid started cheering about how awesome he was and that he was a step closer to being Hokage.

Inu let Naruto have his moment back before bring him back to what was unsealed. The pouch was tossed to the kid when he turned around to see what Inu wanted, Naruto caught it then opened the pouch smiling.

"I guess we're working on kuni throwing today huh." Naruto said closing the pouch and strapping it to his leg, with Inu's help, then looked a bit unsure about some things so Inu asked if everything was alright.

"But umm…. the blond lady told me to not work out much because of my weight and I was kind of wondering if maybe we could go see the kitten today. I didn't get the chance yesterday because I ran into Jiraiya and we lost track of time so I couldn't go see him before I fell asleep." Naruto tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "By the way who was that strange woman that barged into my house this morning? Not that I'm complaining she made me food and stuff but then she hugged me and bought stuff for me with the Jiraiya guy." Naruto said blushing at the thought of the hug and being pressed in to the soft oversized chest this morning he always wondered if they felt soft or like jelly, it was a mixer of both!

It was nice if not a bit odd but since Naruto could only remember ever being hugged by Jiji then he really couldn't compare that because Jiji was a boy like him and she was a girl though…the girls in his class didn't have breast. He wondered why, maybe they ordered them, another question for him to have Jiji add to the list he guessed. He couldn't wait until the person who was goanna answer these questions came then maybe he would finally figure things out.

"Ah, well just to make sure we are talking about the same person I need more to go on then "blond lady" what else did she look like?" Inu was sure it was Tsunade but he wanted to make sure it wasn't a Yamanaka that Minato wanted to have Naruto go to for any counseling when he wasn't sure about talking to his family or friends, much was about to change for the boy and Minato wanted to make sure he had someone reliable to talk too.

Though Inu wasn't sure which Yamanaka was goanna be Naruto's counselor, the person may have already been found and sent over this morning by the Hokage though Inu wasn't sure if he should have been told already or not. Tsunade had already told him about the medical restrictions on Naruto and that the food that was goanna be served from now on would have a mild sedative in it to keep Naruto moderately tired and less likely to want to run around as much.

Jiraiya mentioned that Naruto while pretty fast, he had a bit of a hard time not balancing correctly or compensating well for a fast pace and that slowed him a bit. Along with more than once seeming to have tripped himself up when his feet almost crossed each other, Tsunade said it was more than likely the issues found around the ankle and knee areas causing that problem.

Naruto thought for a moment then bent down to draw in the dirt, Inu gave him a few minutes to draw. When Naruto pulled back Inu had to stop a laugh from coming out loud. It was a picture of a women alright, three large circles one for the head and two for under the head, breast he guessed. The Head had two squiggles looking like tails on either side of the head and what looked like a square frying pan in her hand or a large paddle. There was a box with triangles in it, teeth, and flames for eyes.

"Ah an angry Lady Tsunade, what did Lord Jiraiya do this time?" Asked Inu. To which Naruto explained it wasn't Jiraiya but him who caused her to get mad by accident. Inu couldn't wait to tell this to Minato and Kushina they would laugh…. AND then kill the land lord, oh boy more for the list, of targets, to add.

"Well that "blond lady" is Lady Senju Tsunade the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama. She is the top medical ninja in both field medic and hospital medic. She and Lord Jiraiya are team mates form their time as Genin the Sandaime Hokage took them as Genin." Inu hopped that Naruto didn't ask about their third team mate it was a touch subject.

He did a slight of hand and snapped a pic of the drawing he would show Minato and Kushina but would NEVER show it to Tsunade that was a death sentence if he ever saw one. Inu and Naruto talked a bit more about Tsunade and Naruto asked if Jiraiya was related to any famous ninja, which was a no to Inu's knowledge, but thought it was so awesome that a fellow orphan was a powerful ninja and respected by everyone.

Finally, they got down to practice after Inu said he had spoken to Tsunade and was approved for the current activity, and after one hour of practice Naruto was free until Jiraiya was able to come and start some reading lessons with him. Inu said they would go see the kitten and Inu would have a message sent to Jiraiya so he knew where to find Naruto when he was ready for him.

At first Naruto's aim was horrible…. well atrocious was a better term. They missed by miles, even somehow nearly hitting Inu, after watching Naruto and talking to him Inu found the problem being everything. No one showed him how to hold the kuni nor throw it with a snap of the wrist not arm, pivot the waist, position his feet and the day his class was shown Naruto was conveniently put in the corner and ordered not to turn around or leave and it was enforced heavily.

After showing Naruto the proper grip and motions of snapping one's wrist and getting it done without damaging his wrist, they went through the different motions a few times before returning to aiming for a pacific target. Inu explained for now they would do standing still targets until Naruto was approved for normal work outs again. Though they did move up to learning two kuni at once and were working on three at once when Inu called the training session to an end. Even though most of the aim for one kuni was off a bit Inu wanted to give him a reason to get better and get a feel for multiple kuni differences in throwing.

Naruto cheered and went to return the kuni and pouch to Inu when he was told that they were his from now on and that later before bed Inu would show him how to care for his new weapons correctly. Inu also mentioned that Naruto was to use these instead of the ones at school, not mentioning the found unbalanced kuni in his teacher's desk, and that only approved people like his Jiji, Inu himself, Jiraiya and Tsunade were allowed to touch his personal kuni.

Naruto cheered again dancing around Inu and giving leaping hugs here and there before settling when Inu reminded him about Tsunade's order. They made sure the training field was cleaned up before leaving in another sunshine by Inu, Inu didn't want Naruto to know the field location since normally non-ninja were not allowed on the fields. They reappeared in front of the clan gates and Naruto went running to the same building as before then knocked at the door.

One of the few manners he learned after an incident with Jiji, one where Naruto had gone to visit Jiji at his home on one of the few occasions Jiji wasn't in the office. Needless to say, Jiji was in his underwear smocking his pipe spread out on the couch doing something while reading a book. Naruto couldn't see what his Jiji was doing because the old man had jumped and covered himself with a pillow.

Yep the lecture had stuck and now he waited for an invite with the exception of Jiji's office since Jiji said personal space not work places. Though Naruto knew this was a vet's office he also saw it was a house and Inu knocked last time so it was better safe than sorry. Once again three dogs charged the door barking Naruto backed up just in time for the three dogs to barrel through the door and knock it off its hinges.

Naruto went to dash behind Inu when the three tackled him from behind before he could reach Inu, he squawked in a bit a fearful manner but Inu just stood there. Then next thing Naruto knew wet tongues were everywhere in his ears, on his cheeks, even managing his mouth which made him spit and laugh while trying to fend off the tongue attack.

Inu just stood back and watched he knew that Tsume had Kuromaru, Tsume's partner, talk to the dogs of the area about Naruto. They made sure Naruto would feel safe to come here and that any dog or Inuzuka that couldn't behave was told to stay away from him, that's what Inu and Tsume talked about their last visit while Naruto was busy.

Naruto was finally saved by Hana when she pulled her three partners off the poor child. Naruto laughed and got up then patted himself down frowning at the state of his new clothes. He hopped Jiraiya and the Tsunade lady didn't get mad at him and take them all back they were comfortable and fit nicely, he started really trying to get the dirt out of his new clothes even more trying to make the large splotches of dirt off his clothes.

Inu noticed his problem and went to calm Naruto down, after noticing the child's stress, it took a bit but it worked. At this point, Hana stepped up and apologized to Naruto for the trouble and offered to clean them while he could use a pair of her brother's clothes while his were washed. Naruto hesitated but Inu agreed for him and took Naruto's hand and lead him inside behind Hana.

Hana lead them to Kiba's room and tossed Naruto a pair of pants to him and walked out of the room with Inu for him to change. Naruto changed and brought out his dirty clothes folded sloppily since he never had to fold clothes before, but these were special and he already promised he'd take care of the stuff he was given so he tried being neat with them. Maybe he'd ask Tsunade or Jiraiya to show him how to fold them right so he could keep his promise.

Hana took the clothes and Inu took his hand again, they went their separate ways to do different things. Naruto walked with Inu to the vet's back area with the cages of recovering animals and saw Tsume already there checking one of the cages grumbling to herself.

"Hello Tsume-Sama Naruto wished to see the kitten again, if that would be okay?" Tsume looked up from the cage not even startled at their sudden intrusion, she knew they were here after Hana ran out to grab her dogs off the kid. Though when she looked up she sharply inhaled when she saw Naruto standing there with no shirt holding Inu's hand, it wasn't his state of dress but how thin he was that made her react.

She played it smooth though and smiled at the boy, while nodding then moving to another cage to get the requested kitten that was no longer needing an IV drip. She brought him out on a soft blanket he was laying on and motioned Naruto to fallow her. The kitten cried out at being moved, more startled then in pain, he was drugged up and a bit off balance at the moment making him panic a bit easier. The small cast on him didn't do anything for his balance either.

She guided them to a small room meant for adopter and adoptee to bond before adoption to make sure they would be a good fit for each other. She motioned for Naruto to sit and once he did she handed the kitten to him on the blanket, making sure he knew what to do and what not to do. She went back out the door that only had a bottom half and no top so anyone could look and reach in but not let the animal out.

Inu was just outside the door waiting for her, she looked at the ANBU and hoped he had an answer for the kitten's fate and little boys hope for it. Inu withdrew a scroll out of his pouch and handed it to here.

"They will take the kitten but request you to have him fixed and up to date on shots. Within the scroll is money for the care of the animal, which they request stay with you for about two months and I will be sent with further instructions on what to do with him before time is up. They would like Naruto to name him and be allowed to visit him whenever he likes. They do this for Naruto's benefit with the two months wait because they are awaiting their home to be completed. You may have noticed or heard by now of the large home being built by the Hyuga clan they said it is there they will be moving to and are allowing you to know some stuff about them while requesting silence on this matter." Inu said with a shallow bow indicating to Tsume that whoever this was they were very important people. Tsume opened the scroll and read the amount given and sputtered, not even unsealing the amount.

"This is way too much for simple cat care even for the two months he will be staying here. I can't accept all this!" Tsume said rolling up the scroll and trying to hand it back to him, but Inu shook his head.

"They said to use the rest as a donation for animal care of other unfortunate animals or elders who cannot afford their animals care, they will not take no as an answer." Inu said finally standing up. They turned their attention back to Naruto for a moment after hearing light mumbling coming from the room. They peered in and saw Naruto laying by the blanket he had lain on the floor talking to the kitten about his day yesterday and from the sounds of it would be going until when they met back up.

Tsume smiles watching Naruto stroke the kittens head or scratch his ears as he spoke to the animal, which was purring. Inu took another picture but Tsume noticed though he wasn't trying to be sneaky about it. She stepped up to the door called out with the news.

"Hey kid, Inu came through for the kitten and found him a home. But they wish for you to name him and see him when you can or want. They will collect him in about two months from now but he will be here and will need a good friend to keep him company. So, what do you want to name him any ideas?" Asked Tsume leaning on the door looking down. Naruto shook his head no so Tsume went back into the waiting room to the book section for people to read while waiting to be called in. There was a baby name book there for anyone wanting to find a new name for their new animal friend.

She brought it back to Naruto only to see him frown at the big book, she explained what it was and what it was for. He only frowned more, that's when Inu stepped in and told her while telling Naruto not to be ashamed or embarrassed about only now learning how to read. She thumbed through it for a moment intending to help the kid.

"You know a meaning you would like for his name for example it says here your name means maelstrom – a powerful whirlpool in a sea or river, or fishcake - a ramen topping." Said Tsume as an example coming in to sit beside Naruto and showing him where it was in the book.

Naruto thought for a few minutes, this kitten deserved a good name and a home after almost dying because of some stupid bullies because of a superstition. But what would be a fitting name for one who deserves everything for its innocents.

"Is there a name for treasure or something like that? He deserves something that shows that he is a treasure." Said Naruto he waited for a bit as Tsume looked threw the book for a while.

"Well bad news and good news, I found a few treasures but they are female names, but I found one you might like Tozen meaning deserving one. How does that sound?" Tsume asked showing Naruto to looked at it while he gently ran a figure over the tiny head of the kitten who was still purring. Tsume softly said the name after Naruto sounded it out, it seemed to fit the kitten who really did deserve all the good things in life, he beamed a smile at Tsume and nodded.

"You hear that Tozen is your new name now kitten!" cheered Naruto who laid back down to be face level with the kitten now named Tozen. Tsume got up with a smile on her face and went to the bench near by placing the book on it, she then left saying she would be back later.

It was half an hour later she returned to a sleeping Naruto with the kitten by his head and Inu still standing guard at the door. He nodded to her noticing she had a basket bed and some items in it for the cat, he opened the door for her letting her in the room. Tsume walked in and set the basket down than pulled out a blanket human sized, originally folded in the basket, and covered Naruto with it, she then removed the rest of the items and placed the kitten inside it on the soft fleecy bed with its original blanket.

Then placed the items next to Tozen's new bed and placed the items near it while picking up the small needle and giving Tozen his pain reliver. She had set up a date for his neutering in three weeks by then he should be well enough not to have any problems. She left after leaving Naruto a small note, knowing Inu would help him, explaining that and that the items are for him and Tozen, a few toys and treats along with a few other items including the basket.

Naruto woke after an hour when he heard cussing from the other room and it sounded like the Tsume lady. Naruto got up and saw Tozen in the basket that was near him and a blanket covering him along with more items. He saw a folded piece of paper hanging off the side of the basket with what he recognized as his name on it, he picked it up and started trying to read out laud knowing Inu would hear him and come help if it seemed he was having trouble, Inu was standing against the wall still watching Naruto and near enough to see the note over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~ Key Notes – **Naruto speak** – ( _Inu speak_ ) ~~~~~~

 **"Dear Naruto,**

 **These etems** ( _Items_ ) **items are for Tozen pade** ( _paid_ ) **for by the owners for his and your use while he is here. In the small blak** ( _Black_ ) **box contains a call..or** ( _collar_ ) **for Tozen with his name on it go ahead and put it on him. Some cat trats** ( _treats_ ) **that you can give him when he is better and I say it is okay and toys for when he is able to move around. In tree** ( _three_ ) **weeks he will be ne-turd** ( _neutered_ ).

 **Inuzaku** _(Inuzuka)_ **Vet's office,**

 **Inuzaku** ( _Inuzuka_ ) **Tisme** ( _Tsume_ ) **"**

Read Naruto slowly while sounding out the words as he read allowing time for Inu to correct him as needed. Naruto looked over the note again and then turned to Inu.

"What's neutered?" Naruto asked making Inu twitch a moment. Inu came and sat near Naruto trying to think of a safe way to explain what would happen to the poor cat in the near future.

"Well Naruto it's something that people do to an animal in order to keep them form over populating an area, its healthy and safe." Inu was trying to figure out a way to say it nice but just decided to be blunt, "They remove the male cat's balls in order to make sure they can't make more cats." Naruto flinched and cupped his privets protectively looking at Inu in horror and paling, he was speechless. Inu wondered if maybe he should have gotten Tsume to explain, Naruto looked ready to grab the poor sleeping kitten and bolt.

Inu's instincts kicked in and he reached for something coming at his head hard, it still had enough force to make his hand hit the back of his head. It was a closed bottle of disinfectant, Inu turned and saw an angry Tsume. Inu flinched knowing he was in trouble and he prayed that she would forget about this incident before she meets Kushina or Minato and told them about this, that is if they weren't already watching otherwise he would be dead meat when he got back to report to them.

Inu got up and out of the matron's way as she came in and over to Naruto he looked at her as she sat then started fixing the damage, while still not explaining breeding, that Inu had done by explaining that it was for the best and that female animals got similar treatment for the same reasons. It almost broke her heart when the boy started crying saying he didn't want Tozen's chance for a cat family of his own to be taken away to which Tsume told Naruto that Tozen and his new adoption family were goanna be the cats new family.

After that didn't work she took him to the kennels where all the different animals were kept and showed him the sadness of the over populated and unwanted pets life had until they found a home and even went so far as to explain that some animals even healthy ones would eventually be put down due to them being unwanted and too many to care for.

While this made Naruto upset he finally understood that it was for the best that little Tozen not have his own cat family but just the adoptive human one. They went back to the small room to which Naruto softly pet Tozen and then picked up the small black box by the bed.

Opening the box, he saw inside was a simple brown leather collar that looked strong yet soft it had a small gray metal plate that said "Tozen Uzumaki" on it in black with orange-ish stitching on the edging of the tie downs, and a small bell under the plate. On the back to hide the clasp was a white bow and the edging also had orange on the ribbon bow.

Naruto smiled and gently lifted the cats head after unclasping the collar, he slid it under and then around the kitten's neck, then re-clasped the collar. Tozen purred louder as Naruto alternated scratching behind his ears and chin, Naruto smiled softly at the kitten.

"Tsume-san you sounded upset a few minutes ago, is something wrong?" Asked Naruto looking at the wild looking woman, she sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing pup just my son Kiba avoiding his chores again. He was supposed to come home after school today and it's been two hours since then. When my pup comes home he'll be doing chores all night so I can get this inventory done and order us restock." Says Tsume looking out of the room, "I'd do it but I have clan matters and vet duties to do and three minor surgeries to do, along with prep for a council meeting tomorrow. If Kiba doesn't get here soon then I'm goanna have to do that too so we don't want to run out of things for the clinic or store."

It sounded like she was over loaded and really did need a hand getting things done, from what Inu had told Naruto at one point after the first visit the Inuzuka's make most of the food and treats so Naruto knew that took time and having the count done on time would make sure that they weren't rushed in making the items needed.

"I can help I'm waiting for Jiraiya anyway and Tozen can go sleep some more while I help out." Offered Naruto standing up with a smile on his face, he turned and gently picked the basket up that held Tozen and handed him to Tsume so she could put him back in his kennel.

"You don't have to do that maybe if you might know where Kiba is then either you or one of my pack can retrieve him and you can enjoy more time with Tozen here." Tsume said trying to hand the basket back.

"I might know where he is, the other kids were talking about doing the trail race to see who is the fastest last week. They do that every once and a while it's on the trail heading up the hill behind the academy, we race for candy. But if you send a … Pack? To him I can start it and then we can get it done together when he shows." Said Naruto not taking the basket while he struck a thinking pose, one hand under his chin the other hand supporting the one holding his chin and eyes shut like a squinty fox.

Tsume knew of where the trail was from Kiba bragging about his wins though he never mentioned or shown his reward for winning to her before, something that will be addressed when he gets home. After a few minutes of Naruto insisting that he help Tsume with the inventory Inu stepped in and said it would be good practice for Naruto's reading and figuring out the difference between products.

Tsume conceded to them since she really had to get moving and send someone after her way word son, as she lead them to the back of the vet's office. She grabbed a clip board and handed it to Naruto and walked to Tozen's cage and placed him and the basket inside and locked the door, then continued to the back with the built-on storage room.

She went to the back and opened the door with a key and Naruto noticed a pulse of chakra and asked about it. Tsume raised an eyebrow at this and Inu informed her that it appeared that Naruto was a budding sensor to which she smiled and congratulated Naruto, while pulling the door open. She briefly explained it was a security measure because of the potential mediation thieves and handed him a clip board she pulled off the wall that was hanging from a hook.

"Okay pup, the clip board I gave you has a list of all the products in this room there are some medical items in the refrigerators and some other temperature sensitive things in there as well please be careful and if anything is to heavy have Inu help you out until Kiba gets here." With that Tsume nodded to Inu and left it to them.

Inu had sent a letter to Jiraiya, while Tsume explained things to Naruto, about the situation and told him they can caught him at a later time if he wanted to wait before getting Naruto.

Naruto took a quick look around and saw that the place was messy and disorganized, so he put the clip board down and started moving items around to be in same group taking food bags and putting them by brand and then flavor. Once he had the shelf room he started placing the grouped-up items that were lined up against the wall and by Inu's suggestion alphabetically, which was a bit more of a lesson for Naruto since he only has been memorizing words with Jiraiya.

They made a game of it once Naruto learned the alphabet correctly once it was repeated a few times by Inu so they were ordered correctly. The items were pulled off grouped by medical, care, toys, and type of animal that used it those kind of things, and then once a large spot was clear Naruto would wipe the shelf down and move everything back in the order they were cleaned up in.

An hour went by before Kiba was tossed into the room with a shout of anger that Naruto finally stopped for a moment. Kiba was grumbling to himself as he wiped off his pants and made a rude gesture to whoever was at the door, whoever it was must have had their back to him because nothing was said about this rudeness.

"Man, one day I'll mop the floor with that jerk and it'll be me dragging him to clean the dog pens. (sighs) Might as well do the counts before mom skins me alive." Kiba turned around and then jumped back in shock, before growling and cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Are you trying to steal from us or something?" Kiba stomped forward and was about to grab Naruto by his shoulder when Inu stepped in front of him out of nowhere, he had not noticed Inu.

"Kiba-san if you were here when you were supposed to be you would know that Naruto offered to help Tsume-sama after hear she needed the work done. Please keep your hands to yourself." Said Inu with a slight edge to it not approving of Kiba wanting to rough up his charge without getting an answer first.

Right before Kiba could respond he was hit upside the head from behind, he turned while holding his head and complaining. Tsume stood behind him and was holding Naruto's laundered clothes in the opposite hand then the one she had used to hit Kiba upside his head.

"Like Inu-san said you would know what was going on if you were here to do what I told you to do before you left for school this morning." Tsume turned to Naruto with a smile, "Here pup go down the hall way to your right and the third door on the left is a bathroom you can use to change your clothes in, just bring the pants to me here when you're done." She handed him his clothes and watched as Naruto and Inu disappeared down the hall to where the bathroom was.

She then turned to Kiba and gave him a lecture about keeping his promises and that she was extending the length of time until he can find his partner since it was obvious that he was not ready for the responsibility to care for anyone or thing yet. She also told him that Naruto had offered to do the work that Kiba was supposed to be doing after school left out and to not give him trouble.

She glanced around at this point and was amazed at the work that was being done usually things just got counted and sometimes they were off because no one had the time to rearrange the stores in here but Naruto seemed to be doing that for them right now and it seemed to be going well.

"Now you listen here Kiba, Naruto isn't to be doing so much work he is on medical restriction of low activity for a reason he can explain if he wants to. Remember if he says no then you will leave him alone, he may not want to let people know and that's okay." Tsume lectured, "So when he gets back you will do the heavy lifting and listening to how he is having this place reorganized do you understand me, one complaint from him or Inu and you will be in more trouble then you already are in runt." She said standing over him and glaring. Kiba nodded his head quickly and tried not to fall backwards, at this point Naruto came back with a sloppy folded pair of pants and walked up to Tsume. She stood up and took the pants while gently patting his blond hair which he leaned into.

"Naruto, you can start the count while also directing Kiba here on where you want the stuff you have organized to be placed in the correct spots. And I smell cleaning products, have you been whipping the shelfs?" Naruto nodded and she smiled at him, "Then Kiba will finish whipping down the shelves as he works. Kiba this is your added punishment for not doing what I asked you to do in the first place I don't want to hear any bad reports from either Naruto or Inu who will supervise you here." Tsume said than turned to leave the room nodding to Inu who was now standing by the door now that the heavy lifting could be left to Kiba. He would watch both but made sure Naruto was writing his count correctly.

They boys got to work with Kiba grumbling and Naruto telling him how he was setting everything up. At first Kiba tried just throwing everything on the selves but Naruto tried stopping him, this almost resulted in a fight but Inu stepped in and reprimanded Kiba before it got that far. Kiba was really angry about this and made it known by complaining about the extra work.

"All you had to do was count, baka. Making all this extra work for no reason at all, and now I'm the one stuck doing it. Why can't I count and you do the lift you that weak that my mom needs to baby you?" Kiba sneered at Naruto who only looked like he was about to throw the clip board at Kiba's head.

"Now, now, Kiba-san. You heard your mother say she doesn't want any problems from you so get back to work, Naruto and I have done the majority of the organizing and cleaning. You are just finishing it, so no need in acting as though you have been doing this project from the start." Said Inu from where he stood watching, the Inuzuka boy has only been here for a few minutes and already Inu wanted Naruto away from the kid…... okay so maybe he was being too protective now.

Now that he was finally being allowed near the little boy, his baby brother, he wanted to protect him, after hearing so much over the years and reading the reports Minato had asked to be brought to him. He was disappointed in himself and even though Minato wasn't, he said he understood Kakashi and why he did what he did. Kakashi wasn't even sure himself and had thrown himself at Minato's feet telling him that there was no excuse for his actions even with the council forbidding him, he should have done something anything.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _On his knees and body folded so his head touched the floor his mind racing. All the times Minato helped him and took care of his after his father died even before becoming a Genin under him, all the time Kushina had made him fight off a laugh, cuddled him, and shown him how to do normal non-ninja things. How both of them opened their home and fed him, cared for him after nightmares he never had to tell them about, and trips to see movies like a normal family or even person._

 _Even when he was a foolish child and acted as though he didn't need anything from any one they showed how proud they were of all of his achievements and made a picture book for him, one he still had even today, found amongst the rubble of the one house, and when they informed him of the new family member telling him that he would either be a big brother or an uncle depending on what he wanted the kid to call him, telling him they would have it no other way._

 _All this weighted so heavily even now on Kakashi and the dam finally broke as he shouted at Mianto to be mad at him and that Minato had every right to be. Told Mianto all the reasons or perceived sins to why they should hate and despise him. Only once he stopped and panted quietly on the floor did Minato move. He reached out, climbing off the bed to the floor, to the young man he helped raise since the boy's father died, he knelt beside him and pulled him into a tight hug, one hand in his hair on the back of his head the other wrapped tightly around his back._

 _Kakashi had his face over Minato's shoulder, as he saw Kushina mouth "We love you Kashi-kun", Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around Minato. He was love the same as he always was, little brother figure or son figure?_

" _Kakashi, I could never ask you to do more then what you were able to do. You yourself have always had a hard time when something has harmed your heart and soul. That night when you and the village were told that Kushina and I had died, I can only imagine what ran through your head. Then to read so many reports on the multitude of "S" and "SS" class missions you took back to back like you were trying to commit suicide. It broke our hearts but I wanted to speak with you when you were ready, I guess now is that time musuko(son)." Kakashi's breath halted at this word "son" Minato-sensei called him son, Kakashi didn't know when but he was crying now and holding onto Mianto like a life line._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They talked for hours, even moved back onto the bed so Kushina could even join in the comforting, they would give a child they loved no matter how old or mature he may think himself. Since then Kakashi has felt much lighter than any other time he could remember and maybe, just maybe, he could start moving on with the help of his family. Maybe even find a love like Minato's one day, for now he was content just watching and teaching Naruto his little brother.

The boys worked on the store room that had become really dis organized over time it seemed back into order. Eventually they finished just as Jiraiya's chakra signature appeared fallowing Tsume to their location.

"Hohoho…. Putting the brat to work already I see. My, my this looks good kid, but we got to go and meet up with Tsunade. Say your goodbyes to your friend there and let's get moving." Jiraiya said turning to talk to Inu for a moment then dismissing him for the rest of the evening, Inu talked a bit more though stating he would wait until they left before he took his leave. Inu needed to grab his ninken's food apparently and report to Tsume about the boy's interaction.

"That blond lady, right?" Asked Naruto after turing his attention to Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded confused by the question.

Naruto rushed over to Tsume and handed her the clip board with the count fully done. He then showed her how he broke up the storage by walking with her, she expressed how impressed she was and messed his hair a few times. Naruto leaned into it every time, Tsume kept her hand on longer than necessary on his head with a sad smile.

Once that was done Jiraiya got a surprise as Naruto ran right past him instead of coming right up to him like he thought he would do once ready to go. Fallowing Naruto to the kennels for healing animals as he ran to one of the cages and jumped a few times. Jiraiya walked up to him then picked Naruto up, who squawked, facing him so Naruto's back pressed against his chest and butt was on his forearm.

Naruto reached out to the cage he was trying to see into and undid the door opening it and making Jiraiya pull him back a bit to help with opening it. Jiraiya stepped up to the cage and saw a small black kitten inside with small cast one on the front leg and one on the back leg along with medical wrap around his stomach. This must be the kitten Kakashi had asked about Mianto and Kushina to adopting that he footed the bill for, not that he minded if it made Naruto happy.

"Tozen-chan I got to go now. You be good for Mrs. Tsume and I'll come back when I can kay." Said Naruto scratching the kitten's head softly. The kitten stirred and looked at Naruto than yawned at Naruto. Jiraiya caught Inu snapping a pick of this before finally leaving, and made a mental note to start doing that too and letting Tsunade know to do that as well.

Naruto shut the cage door after he finished petting the small animal and then turned in Jiraiya's arms giving him a hug and cheek nuzzle with a giggle then hopped down. With a wave to the Inuzuka's Naruto went to the door leading out and waited for Jiraiya, who after saying bye to everyone fallowed his unknowing grandson.

Jiraiya lead Naruto down the street watching as many civilians moved away from Naruto or whispered poorly about the little blond. Naruto just flashed a big smile as he walked with his hands behind his head and eyes squinted. He walked by without a hint of having heard any of what was being said. Jiraiya was proud yet sad, no child should be able to hear this a brush it off so well.

Jiraiya led Naruto to the small family dinner Tsunade was waiting in with a table reserved for three. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's hand when he started entering and noticed Naruto stop, Jiraiya made sure Naruto didn't feel like he was being hidden by Jiraiya by making sure Naruto was at his side not behind.

They walked in and told the receptionist about meeting Tsunade at a table, the receptionist was so star struck by not only meeting Lady Tsunade but also Lord Jiraiya that she never noticed Naruto as she led them back. Jiraiya sat once Naruto in the center between him and Tsunade did he finally sit and start helping Naruto with his napkin and menu.

"Hey-ya Hime, sorry we're late but Naruto was helping Tsume-Sama with the stock count and really did a good job by cleaning it with Inu and Kiba's help." Said Jiraiya smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately.

"Oh, is that so? Then why was your apartment such a mess if you know how to clean young man?" Tsunade asked taking a sip of sake from the small white dish it was in, a bottle sat not far from her with more. Naruto looked down after biting his lip, maybe he should tell them but if he did would they take back all the nice things they had given him? He decided to be honest after all he didn't want the nice things to be ruined if they could go to someone who would have a chance at protecting them.

"It's not that I liked leaving it dirty but every once and a while someone breaks into my apartment and will wreck it randomly. I just got tired of cleaning it after it happened for months every time I was at the academy. I tried locking them out and bracing the door they just break in still and I can't lift or push anything heavy enough to hold the door closed. I was climbing out the window for a while trying different things, so I would understand if you want to take those nice things back and give them to someone else since it will happen again I'm actually due for them to come again soon." Naruto said softly looking ashamed at his inability to stop whoever was breaking in.

Jiraiya growled loud enough to scare Naruto for a moment, then he gently picked up Naruto for a moment making the kid squawked again at suddenly not having control of where he was. One day he'd be too big for this but for now it was a bit scary being suddenly moved like that though it was nice. Naruto realized Jiraiya was giving him a hug though it was brief.

"I'm goanna make sure they can't do a DAM thing to your home just sit here a moment I'll be back. Don't worry kid I'll make them regret every touching your home." Jiraiya said stomping off, after having set Naruto down, muttering to himself as he left people saw him coming and moved quickly out of his way with the vibes he was giving off.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he sat on the edge until Naruto was pulled from behind into something soft. Then he was dragged further onto the bench seat that was horse shoe shaped. Tsunade had grabbed him to sit him closer to her while they wait for Jiraiya to come back she would order drinks and an appetizer while they wait.

The waiter had paused when he took Naruto's order but when he went to speak to Tsunade he bit his tongue, when she glared at him as if daring to do or say anything. They got their drinks and Naruto was told to munch on the small chips called Renkon Chips (lotus root chips) that came with a dip. She took her chance quickly to put his medicine, tasteless and odorless, in to his dip (made dip up, you can eat them without any dip.) for the chips and quickly used his knife to spread it on his chips. He asked what it was and she said she would only tell him once he tasted it, he loved it and didn't care that it was a veggie after he was told.

"If veggies can taste like this then I don't mind eating them, I guess I just don't like it when they taste like dirt." Naruto said making a face, which Tsunade laughed ruffling his hair and continued making conversation. After thirty minutes Jiraiya came back and sat down taking a drink from the hot green tea that was waiting for him though it was a bit cooler now.

"Okay Naruto you won't have to worry about anyone getting into your apartment anymore without you either letting them in or it being you, Tsunade, Sarutobi-sensei, Inu, or I. I put a full home security seals on both doors and your three windows." Jiraiya said smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto asked why and Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and some ink.

Jiraiya started explaining Fuinjutsu to Naruto and doing a small shield demo with a glass of water and having Naruto try and knock it over. Naruto was hooked but Jiraiya explained they had to get Naruto caught up with normal basics along with Naruto's calligraphy being near perfect to perfect before even starting this. By this time the waiter and another person came to the table, the new person cleared his throat.

"Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade what an honor it is to have you with us today, I am the owner of this establishment Yukino Kyo. You may not be aware of this but this …. Thing," He points at Naruto who tries to hide as the people near look over at two famous names, "Is not allowed in this establishment I will have him removed so you might enjoy the rest of your meal in peace." He reaches out to grab Naruto by his new shirt but a large hand grabs his arm with moderate pressure applied.

"Well if this young child isn't allowed in I guess we had best leave since a simple child apparently is too much for this restaurant to handle. Come along Naruto, Tsunade-hime we have a better place to be for a good meal." Said Jiraiya letting go of the manager roughly and then gently grabbing Naruto's shoulder to led the embarrassed boy out.

"That's okay anyway I had just gotten done talking to the health inspector and hear you were having problems with rat hairs appearing in your food anyway and was about to suggest another place. But you bribed him so you could continue working while maybe taking care of the problem that has happened multiple times." Said Jiraiya loudly enough that his voice carried across the restaurant. Many people either spat out their food or started retching what they have just eaten, the owner immediately started protesting and trying to reassure everyone that that wasn't true but everyone knew about the famous Sennin.

Many people started getting angry at the owner demanding to see the paper work when Jiraiya pulled out a batch of papers he had planned for such an event and looked up dirt on the restaurant in case they tried anything with Naruto. Moments after a group of ANBU appeared like ordered by the Hokage that when Jiraiya reviled this information it was time to move in.

"Ushi Takoi by order of Lord Third you are to come with us and all assets pertaining to your business and personal life are seized until an investigation is complete." ANBU Ox turned to the restaurant goers, "Please submit any complaint about this incident to the tower in twenty-four hours in written form. Now please leave in an orderly fashion as this place is closed until further notice."

Several of the ANBU had moved to the back room to collect the paper trail as one took Takoi away in a sunshine. Jiraiya told Naruto and Tsunade that he had just received this and was coming to take them to Ichiraku's for dinner instead, to which Naruto cheered loudly. They left after everyone else had cleared out, and the waiter was detained after he started going on about how this was all Naruto's fault.

They entered Ichiraku's and went to the counter where Naruto literally jumped into a seat due to his short stature. Tsunade reprimanded him telling him to ask for help instead of jumping while Jiraiya chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, while shaking his head, in a silent reminder that the kid wasn't use to help from anyone.

There was no reason to get mad at the poor kid since he more than likely been doing this because of never having help before they would have to work with him on that. Naruto paid the two no mind all he could do was smile happily at the two behind the counter.

"Oi, old man I'm hungry and brought two friends, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted loudly, earning another reprimand.

"Naruto that is rude you can't just shout things like that in a restaurant and disrespect the people serving you anything, apologize now young man." Said Tsunade as she turned Naruto around waiving a finger in front of his face. She then heard a chuckle from behind the counter.

"Ahhahah, it's okay Lady Tsunade he's a family friend and I told him it was okay to call me that, it brings back old memories of another person I once knew." Said Teuchi coming from the back whipping his hands on the dish towel on his shoulder. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him, while Naruto beamed at Tsunade, He made the had sings for "I Know who" and they knew he knew about Naruto's heritage. But since it seemed he knew to keep a lid on it there was no problem.

"Ah, and Jiraiya-sensei been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?" Teuchi asked as both Tsunade and Jiraiya took their seats on either side of Naruto who was turning around to the counter again.

"I'm good, how about you and the family? I bet little Ayame-chan is a little beauty by now." Said Jiraiya with a non-perverted smile, "How's the arm been any more trouble with it?"

Teuchi smile and answered proudly about his daughter and that she was currently out on a raman delivery and should be back in a few minutes. Then answered about his arm which he had injured while a Genin during the Chuunin exams forever ending his ninja career.

He had shattered his shoulder blade and tore the muscle so badly during the second exam that due to not getting immediate attention killed some of the nerve endings. Though they made it through and his other two team mates went to the third round and finals with both making it to Chuunin. He was unable to move his arm for a long time and eventually found a girl and settled down, the rest is history as one would say.

He took their order while catching up with everyone, he admitted that every once and a while having some problems with loss of use to his arm but normally he was fine as long as he kept moving it so it didn't stiffen, also had to watch how often he lifter with that side, and wrapping it at night. Tsunade offered to have look at to see if she could help it any more since she has come up with new treatments over the years for loss of muscle and nerves due to damage.

He happily agreed to having Tsunade look at it when she had the time, they of course asked if he might be free later tonight at about ten or so, and he said he would be able to close early. Jiraiya excused himself for a bit to meet with someone, to which Tsunade nodded her head in agreement already knowing he was heading to see Minato and let him know of the future visit of an old team mate. Teuchi deserved it after all and would be great support for Naruto later in life hopefully. Tsunade got up, while Jiraiya left, and went behind the counter to run her hand over the shoulder for a moment to get an idea of what was going on. She asked Teuchi to step into the back for a moment, so she could look at it telling Naruto to wait a moment in his seat.

"Teuchi I need you to slip this into Naruto-chan's food and make sure it dissolves into it. He's very thin and needs this medicine to help him rest and regain his weight. You can mix these both in his one bowl please, sorry but your goanna need to see me in the hospital about your shoulder blade." Said Tsunade looking back at the doorway, she didn't want Naruto to know he was taking medicine. Teuchi nodded and they separated so he could make the food and Tsunade could return to Naruto.

After a bit Jiraiya came back having sent a clone in his place once he was sure it was safe for him to do so. Walking back in the food was just being passed to Naruto and Tsunade, his bowl being balanced for the moment until Jiraiya took a seat and it was placed in front of him. Then came the drinks sake for the adults and water and apple juice for Naruto.

They talked for a while as they, Tsunade and Jiraiya, ate their meals until Ayame came in and joined in. Naruto was inhaling his favorite meal by the boat load, Tsunade watch as he packed it away with wide eyes never having seen anything like it before. She did make a request for Teuchi to add more veggies and meat to each bowl to get more vitamins in the kid, though when she asked for menma to be added Naruto made a HUGE stink about the "Nasty" food angrily.

To the point, he stopped eating when she wouldn't let him eat anything that wasn't the menma. Jiraiya made a point to make a deal with Naruto, he would eat the other veggies with three side bowls of a fruit of their choice. Naruto agreed and received a large bowl of oranges, apples and grapes, Ayame had gone and gotten with Jiraiya's money, which he devoured. Finally, after twenty-two bowels of raman, three bowls of fruit and 8 glassed of juice or water they were all full. Jiraiya wept at the expense of the meal due to the kid but then saw Naruto's content smiling face as he patted his belly.

They left after saying of fair wells and headed to the next destination. Naruto was curious as to where they were going while starting to feel the effects of the medicine making him drowsy. By this time, they got to their destination he was stumbling, the building came into view and they entered. Naruto realized that this was a bathhouse that he never entered because he didn't want to be so exposed in a large group of people that may hurt, but he guessed he could try it if these two were with him.

With that thought a tired smile popped on his face and he leaned into Tsunade subconsciously, to which she smiled and took his hand. Naruto startled a moment then leaned more into her with a brighter smile, while rubbing his face into her hand that held his. Tsunade smiled sadly at this show for need of attention, this village will be shown what fools they were soon enough, but first she would need to get his parents better. She would do it and now more than ever she found her reason, something as simple as holding someone's hand should never make a kid this happy.

Tomorrow she was going into the operation room and not leaving until she was able to function around the blood waiting there, this thought sent a shiver and almost froze her, then she squeezed his hand and took a deep breath as he squeezed back smiling even wider at her.

She would take this image and feeling into the operation room and conquer this fear. With that she turned back to what was going on around her, the water Jiraiya had her test from the apartment was not any good. There was feedback from the septic into the regular water and the mercury was a bit higher than it should have been.

She had gone right to her sensei and informed him of such to which he immediately had the water shut off for everything but the toilet and several cases of bottled water sent to the apartment and told her to come to him when the water was getting low and he would have more sent to them.

After she told her sensei she told Jiraiya and in turn also her son and daughter in law. Since he was still with them going over reports and helping making plans for stuff in the new home that was being built and the plans for the reunion, she would catch up later on the plans and such. They were furious at first then made plans for resolving the issue. Jiraiya said he would go to a bath house and rent a private family bathtub for the two months and work with the water that sensei was providing for everything else. The apartment of course will be demolished as soon as Naruto was returned to his parents.

So here they were ready to bathe in the private family room, together, it was a bit nerve racking for Tsunade, bathing with the pervert but she guessed that she should get over it since they did have a kid together and he had seen it all once before. They walked back to the room without incident the attendant at the front not even taking her eyes off the magazine to help them or notice Naruto just handed them a key and pointed while speaking.

They went in and disrobed with Tsunade going behind the divider and wrapping in a towel then coming out to see Jiraiya trying to get Naruto to wear a towel around his waist like him. Naruto wasn't having it though and refused the towel while trying to go to the tub. Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped him explain that he had to scrub off the dirt before getting into the tub and showed him what they meant. Naruto was confused as to why Tsunade wore a towel like she did but all they said was she was a female/girl and that was they did vs the boys way of wearing one. He just accepted it as a good enough answer and made a note to have Jiji add a few more questions to the list for whoever was goanna answer them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya found out about the list their sensei was making and thought that the returning parents should enjoy even the most embarrassing things like this so though Tsunade really wanted to explain for the poor confused boy it was too funny to pass up. They helped Naruto scrub and wash with Tsunade unrolling the items need from a scroll.

Apparently Kushina had made a special shampoo to help hair growth saying that she wanted to have Naruto in a traditional Uzumaki hair style, but since Tsunade, when asked, said the boy's hair was long but really uneven. They would let it grow really long and shaggy than cut it before the meeting. It was a daily treatment and would need to sit while he soaked in the tube.

She brought a shower cap for him to wear so it wouldn't get wet and wash out, if it did work she just might use a bit herself otherwise it was like any other then no loss just really clean hair. Though Kushina said it was a Uzumaki secret recipe for when a battle cut off their hair, it was why all Uzumaki were known for their long hair male or female.

After they were done cleaning Naruto up it was then Tsunade turn to wash Jiraiya's back, somehow being talked (reads quietly guilted) into it, and Naruto hers they then went to the tub where Naruto jumped in splashing everyone and hurting his but because it wasn't that deep unlike how the hot springs can get.

The tub was just deep enough that when Naruto stood up it was just past his pelvis but when the adults sat it was just starting to soak Tsunade's chest area. Naruto splash about and Jiraiya showed him how to press water between his hands so it shot up after doing it and getting Naruto in the face making him laugh.

They talked and splashed each other a bit when Naruto got playful before he got sleepy again and started falling asleep sitting there. The medicine finally winning again once the excitement wore off of a new place to explore and the poor kid stood no chance of fighting it.

Tsunade got out and laid a blanket on the ground near the tub and another was folded so that it could pillow Naruto's head, while Jiraiya picked the sleepy kid up and then placed him on the blanket. They sat back in the tube, after covering the kid to keep him warm, and talked quietly as soft sores from Naruto were heard. Another half hour was reached and it was time to go, gathering up Naruto rinsing out the shampoo and changing him into his night clothes was Jiraiya's job while Tsunade gathered everything then changed herself.

By then Jiraiya was back in his original outfit and ready to go as he held a sleeping Naruto in a blanket in his arms. They left the same why they had come in and headed home by this time it was almost seven at night and the streets were lightly crowded with soft light shining on the streets. As they walked they noticed people separating and bowing only to turn around and notice the Daimyo and his entourage were coming down the street heading to the Hokage mansion.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stepped to the side like all the others and bowed, Jiraiya carefully with Naruto in his arms, as they came near only to have noticed that the Daimyo and Hokage stop.

"Ah Tsunade-kun, Jiraiya-kun how nice it is to see you both and within the village walls together none the less." They heard Lord Oda say, "Oh and who is this little blond? . . . . . Did you two have a child?" They Daimyo says with a bit of excitement at the prospect of them having a kid.

"This is Naruto-Kun Lord Oda." Said Tsunade. The daimyo ordered them to stand so he might get a look at the child, only to pause and turn to Hiruzen eyes hard as steel.

"Hiruzen-kun I think you and I have much more to talk about than we originally thought. This child can't be theirs he looks like (leans in closer to Naruto who's still, asleep) …. uhummm yes just like him I must say." Lord Oda turns and glares at Hiruzen now not liking the idea of not being told something so important.

"Where were you just heading with this child Jiraiya-kun?" Asked Oda looking at Jiraiya again still looking angry.

"To his apartment, Oda-dono, it is only a little way from the east side of this market." Answers Jiraiya with a small bow being carful of Naruto.

"Hiruzen we will be making a detour and accompany these three, I want to see where this child lives." Says Lord Oda to which Hiruzen gulps nervously knowing that his grave just got dug deeper.

"Daimyo-sama this is not safe we should head straight to the mansion, we are in a village full of ninja after all." Said one of the guardian twelve coming forward, "You already refuse to ride in your ox pulled carriage now you wish to go to a home in an unsecure area, please Lord Oda let us go to the mansion." Pleaded the same guardian pointing at said ox drawn carriage.

The Lord, who had started to fallow Jiraiya and Tsunade, turned to his guardian and lifted his folded fan to sit under his chin.

"Are you not one of my hand selected guards here to protect me form anything or should I be looking for someone else to fill that position?" Asked Lord Oda with a slight glare as if daring the guard to speak out again. The Guardian snapped to attention knowing that there was goanna be repercussions later when the daimyo had a moment.

Once the daimyo was sure of the guardian was sufficiently quieted he returned to fallowing Jiraiya's lead. They said nothing as they traveled down the street not even when they left the market and went to the living district, from what the daimyo would call the high-end of lower class almost low middle class.

They walked for another minute or two and came up to a building that stood out due to the un-kept look it had compared to the buildings around it. The Hokage could feel the fury coming off the normally jolly and easy-going man at the sight of the words freshly painted on the side of the building. 'Demon, Murder, and just die already' painted in bold red still dripping down the side.

"Wasn't like this a few hours ago, must have gotten mad they couldn't enter the apartment." Jiraiya said with anger in his voice, "I'll work on cleaning that before the kid wakes though one of our ninja must have been in on this to reach the whole wall like this and I think I see some foot prints." Jiraiya says pointing at the area near the balcony it wasn't easy for non-ninjas to see from where they were standing but it was there.

A few nodded as the Hokage called an ANBU to come and take a look and gather evidence to find the culprit(s) and to have someone clean the mess. They went in and the chill on Hiruzen's back intensified as they entered and made their way to Naruto's home.

The graphite was on the inside as well and the place had more holes in the walls even the wall near Naruto's door was broken open, though they didn't make it all the way inside. At this point two ANBU showed up with three people announcing that they were leaving from the back of the building.

Two were Genin and one civilian around the ages of twelve to fourteen, they were thankfully gaged and bound. The Daimyo glared at them from behind his fan as the Hokage stripped them of their hitaite, they were taken to prison until they could go for interrogation.

"I had thought that this had stopped since Naruto hasn't said anything for a long time now about this. I will be posting ANBU on the outside and hiring some carpenters along with transferring the title of the building to Naruto when he is old enough or is Chuunin rank" Informed the Sandaime Hokage to the Daimyo though Minato may do something differently.

To this the Daimyo nodded his acceptance and they continued on into the young boy's home. Thought the apartment was better than the halls outside the current apartment it was still very disappointing to the Daimyo. There was no way Sarutobi could deny that this child was Princess Kushina's child though he really looked like Minato-kun, everything but the round face and what may be wide eyes if they were open, they were Kushina's for sure but what color those eyes were the Daimyo did not know.

The Daimyo watched as Jiraiya walked back fallowing Tsunade to a room, he fallowed after as his guards walked in and started securing the apartment. Oda watched as Jiraiya and Tsunade tucked the small child in to what looked like a new bed.

"If I am correct then this child should be about eight years old as of this October am I correct Hiruzen?" Asked Oda as eyed the size of the child and thought of when his parent died thus not notifying him about the child.

"That would be correct Lord Oda Naruto will be eight as of October 10th." Confirmed Hiruzen also watching from behind the Daimyo.

"Then answer me this why, when both of his parents were over average in height, is this child so small. He looks no more than a five-year-old and vastly under fed." The Daimyo hissed quietly to Hiruzen turning a hard eye to the old Kage as he rapidly fanned himself.

"I can answer all questions once I show you some neutral friends though for security reasons your guards will not be able to come with us though either Jiraiya or Tsunade can come in their place if you need a guard." said Hiruzen quietly said. The Guards protested this but the Daimyo raised his hand to silence them and looked at Hiruzen in interest.

"Very well Hiruzen we will go see these people and then I will have all my answers and then we will disuses what will happen from there. Let this be known Hiruzen you are NOT off the hook not by a long shot, I should have been informed about this child, this Naruto-Kun." Said the Daimyo harshly. Hiruzen bowed his head in acceptance to the Daimyo's anger.

Hiruzen gestured for Lord Oda to come into the child's bed room and shut the door behind them making sure the Guards stayed out. Jiraiya watched as Hiruzen signed for the room to be sealed, so no one could know what they were doing conversation wise or chakra wise.

Once the room was sealed Hiruzen made three clones and had them transform into Jiraiya, Lord Oda and Hiruzen himself.

"These clones will go in our place as we go see our friends and no one will be the wiser about it. This may be the only time we can get there with no one the wiser and for the continue safety of our friends, trust me Lord Oda you will be surprised." Said Hiruzen he then put his hand on the Lords shoulder and sunshined out of the room leaving Jiraiya to fallow and Tsunade to watch things at the apartment.

Once they were gone the false Daimyo went with the false Hiruzen to the Manor with the guards while saying that they would go later to see the neutral friends and summon Jiraiya then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Real Hiruzen Sector Protection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruzen walked in front of the Daimyo with a large smile, he knew that this would be a great surprise, though he did feel guilty about not checking Naruto's home himself after what his two students had told him about the apartment though not much about the building in general. Hiruzen walked up to the door and allowed Lord Oda to enter apparently Kushina and Minato had been watching when Kushina called out.

"Oda-Chan!" A feminine voice called out from behind the curtain cheerfully making the Lord's eyes wide with recognition, "Just hol…." The voice called out again but to late the Lord had shot forward and ripped the divider open only to be met with a metal pan with water to his face and a squeak. Hiruzen quickly turned but was still smacked upside the head with another object, a bar of soap. Oda was on the floor holding his nose and face quivering in pain while Hiruzen was rubbing the back of his head where a lump had formed.

"Oda-chan you can't just charge into a room no matter who you think you are. I told you before about trying to peep on me or I'll flatten you that is if my husband doesn't kill you first." Lectured an angry Kushina as Minato helped her back into a new set of clothes though he was giving his death glare that froze most people upon seeing the icy eyes.

"We were not expecting you for a while yet so I was helping Kushi-koi here with getting cleaned up before your arrival Lord Oda, I will forgive you THIS time because you were shocked but if you attempt to peep on my wife again you will no longer be breathing, am I understood Lord Oda?" Asked Minato coldly helping Kushina lay back down carefully and like a mother hen, making sure she would be comfortable.

Kushina use to Minato's cuddling for his loved ones allowed it because though Mianto loved to be cuddly he didn't do it often knowing that his beloved wife was very independent. Minato has always let Kushina be herself and allowed her to show her strength even before they really got to dating, but that's not to say that he didn't watch over her either as support or backup depending on the situation.

Lord Oda sat up looking at the two in shock he could not believe his eyes, Minato looked tired and even unsteady on his feet while Kushina was relying heavily on him to be moved and supported.

"Well Lord Oda, we have much to cover and very little time to cover it. So, let's get started…" and so again Hiruzen retold the story and the current situation.

~~~~~ To Be continued in chapter 6 which is final editing stage now.

Please review and continue to enjoy with the next section.


	6. ReReRED!

_**Rated M for a REASON!**_ Not old enough or don't like skip or turn back now. Okay enough said here is edited chap 6 enjoy.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Leave a nice note at the end please.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~ One Month three weeks and 4 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Village over view)

The village Hidden in the Leaf was balancing on the edge of a sharp duel bladed knife in fear. The once calm village now was turned on its head starting with the Daimyo's visit about two months back. Two days into his visit and the town was awaking to many stores mysteriously being closed and owners disappeared just as mysteriously, only to find that they were under investigation until further notice. Even some of the non-store owners disappeared from time to time either the Civilian and Clan council members were currently blocked from calling meetings and speaking to the Daimyo and Hokage at all.

The Hokage was being locked down to bare minimal contact to any other than ANBU, approved personnel, his students and one little blond boy. Many claimed it was the child's fault for the Hokage not showing himself, some claiming he was controlling the Hokage others saying he killed another Hokage and was pretending to be the Hokage. This caused many people to riot and more ANBU to be placed around the poor child and any place he visits.

As time went on more people were taken in and interrogated, most came back but had seals that for time any form of communication to others around them about what happened was stopped. None knew about the seals and thought yet again that it was the Kyubi's doing when few of the people became frozen and unable to move, then was hauled off by the ANBU yet again.

It was becoming a village of fear many tried to move out of the village but they were denied and returned to their homes locked within walls that use to mean safety. The streets were becoming barren an utter ghost town. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Inu never allowed Naruto to be alone at any time due to increased attacks on the child even with the three as his guard even some of the ninja in the ranks had attacked the kid ranging from Genin to Jounin though those were far and few between.

As for the group, they worked with Naruto and made sure he was taken care of, Shizune joined in the guard rotation for Naruto after taking two weeks to caught up due to running errands needing to be done for Tsunade. Shizune was very pleased to hear about them staying until further notice but did not know the reason why though she chalked it up to Naruto and his adorable ways, having fallen for the affectionate child.

Tsunade got over her fear of blood after one of Naruto's pranks that got him grounded for the first time ever. He had pretended to be dead after Jiraiya and Tsunade locked him into the apartment when neither them nor Inu or Shizune could be with him and they were called in for an emergency. Tsunade returned right away after everything settled down and she was dismissed only to find Naruto lying face down in blood, really thickened Jell-O mixed to look like blood.

At first, she freaked out and panicked then jumped back into action only to have a laughing child under her glowing palms to which she spanked him and then smothered him in hugs. Then she grounded him for a week making him study twice as much and made him clean the whole mess by himself. Shizune came in not long after that having just arrived and heard what happened and she too chewed the boy at but was happy with Tsunade's new resolve and later actions of working in the operation room with very little to no problem, she was cured.

Many retired or force retired were being put sorted through and given either low active duty jobs alongside active shinobi in office jobs. Many were being offered new chances to learn new skills and opportunities thus freeing up many healthy Chuunin to get more training and help to improve their skills.

Many who wanted to move up and felt that they couldn't were becoming hopeful once more for a second chance at making it big. While quantity was going up quality was also actively being improved as well Jounin and Chuunin were being made to help one another on the new field training regimen that was handed out. The Will of Fire was burning bright once again for many that were only flickers turned into bon fires.

The academy its self was having every student re-examined and resorted as many classes became broken apart and teachers worked franticly to sort and patch lesson gaps. The physical side was stepped up gradually for all classes and loads of class work was redone by all grades of the academy. Many kids, mostly civilian raised and orphans, were finally getting the help they needed since the classes were tailored better for each type of living situation weather the kids came from ninja background or not was taken into consideration but not blindly fallowed because there were exceptions to the rule always.

For example, Kiba landed in a mostly civilian class for a while because of his careless actions. His mother was harder on him after that and he returned to a normal level for ninja raised children of first group. It was announced that almost everyone would be restarting this year on October 13th the Monday after Kyubi festival, by then the level ratings would be sorted. There would be one exception for the first years and it was only because of the unfair advantage this child was given, after the one year he would be properly ranked, this student being one Uzumaki Naruto.

As for Naruto after another week, of learning from Jiraiya, he insisted on going back to class saying he wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't a loser or stupid. He worked with Inu and Iruka, who was made his personal tutor during school, to redo all his assignments and keep up with current ones. Though it was an uphill battle with Naruto's attention span and the medication that made him sleepy but since it was lighter not so bad anymore. His weight was nearing normal and his food levels were being evened out to normal standards, at least for Uzumaki standards, and the medication was being slowly withdrawn.

Now the hyper active boy was back after one month and one week after meeting Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were impressed by the cheerfulness even when having the entire village angry and some even attacking him, though there were the few moments at night when he thought he was alone after he would wake up from a nightmare.

He would sit on his bed and look out on the village singing a song softly to himself Tsunade took it upon herself to go in and calm the boy tucking him back into bed. At first, he would stop singing as soon as she opened the door but after a bit he would continue to sing as she tucked him in and she ran her fingers through his hair.

When Naruto was fully free of the medication it was found that he was apparently running around doing more than just pranking, he was also helping elderly who lived in the poor district or unfortunates that lived there and could not either help themselves or afford any D ranks for help. Widows, elders, sickly and even homeless lived there and apparently, Naruto was welcomed among them. This child that was tormented by others was accepted here and the reason why was because they knew of his kind and gentle heart.

When he had free time after school, training, studies/ homework, visiting Tozen, and helping the Inuzuka veterinary office. Naruto would always run down to the poor area of the village and help who ever need it weather it was cutting grass, pulling weeds, babysitter/helper, laundry, and house repairs (as long as supplies were there and they could explain how to fix it).

The he went from one house to another even helping those on the street by bringing more boxes and blankets he would find in dumpsters in the market areas on his way to the poor area. He even managed to sneak out with a few of his new blankets and give them out to a small homeless family with young children, one was eight years old another five years old. From what Naruto told Inu was that the father had died while on a mission as a fresh Chuunin from a field promotion and that the small savings they had was used for a small infant that was ill and had passed away not long after the father due to lack of funds.

They were kicked out of the small apartment not long after that and came to the poor district in order to stay together as a family. The mother would try and do as many odd jobs as she could in a day to maintain the small shack they had. Naruto was always bringing stuff he was able to find or hunt down for them, either long boards of wood to help patch walls in the shack, blankets to help them keep warm, fish for food(fresh caught), or hauled water with an old bucket for them, whatever they needed and asked for nothing in return from them. He enjoyed just having people that liked him and the few young people he could play with.

The poor people would gather together and have a community meal, pot luck style, every once and a while when Naruto was there. It was a fun event one that Inu watched every time, since he found out, from the shadow and Informed the Hokage of the events to which he directed Inu to find and bring all the information and files on everyone there. During the last two weeks, a Chuunin came in contact with the small family and helped them enter into a family preservation program made for families that had ninja spouses and need help with homes, food, and things like that. Naruto was so eager to help them move on and get into a better and safer area.

As for Jiraiya though he never gave up being a pervert he really did tone it down with Naruto around, he did manage to get two dates out of Tsunade though they were small due to the need of protecting Naruto. But he was happy even though the dates were more of them hatching out their issues and figuring out a plan in order to protect their family and rarely weather they got together officially or not.

Baby steps but it was in the right direction at least, though it wasn't without hiccups along the way. The one time they did fight and Naruto saw they felt really bad when the boy suddenly thought it was his fault for some reason, and later when Minato and Kushina got a hold of them …. It wasn't pleasant we'll put it that way.

So here we come back to Naruto currently sat at his desk with Iruka beside him working on his work though now Iruka was able to help others, mostly non-clan children with the work but his main focus was Naruto who he found wasn't that bad.

The more time Lord Oda spent with the kid the more he was amazed by this boy's Will of Fire that the Sandaime always spoke of. He started believing that after continually speaking to the boy's current care takers Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the one ANBU code named Inu that one day this child would make a great Hokage maybe even the greatest seen. Iruka also had the pleasure of running into Oda, Iruka had came to check on Naruto after not seeing him for a record breaking time of one week for the first time since Iruka started working in the academy.

Iruka had explained to Lord Oda, during his visit, that while he had it tough after his parents died, Naruto had it at least ten times worse than him hands down and yet he still was a carefree child. There of course were obvious signs that the kid wasn't fully unscratched by the cruelty he was submitted to, Naruto pined for contact and affection even in the smallest of forms it was one of the reasons Iruka believed that Naruto pranked so much before Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade but rarely did now a day.

After figuring that out Iruka went to the library to read books on how to deal with troubled kids and how to identify children and adults suffering from abuse. He even went to a Yamanaka about this for some more suggestions and help. He was basically told what to look for and behavior and how to help counter it and where to go to help someone who was still in trouble while being beyond Iruka's help. Iruka learned loads about this and even found a couple of children in the class, two other than Naruto, that were suffering and managed to have them removed from their homes or problem.

Iruka was proud and happy that he could help innocent children from falling down into darkness one child even confessed that they were having thoughts of suicide. Now the student was getting help and would be given the option to either return to the ninja academy or to go back to civilian school and work. Iruka was feeling good about how things were turning out for him, ever since that mission that he had and had killed so many he was lost and at a friend's, Kakashi-senpai, suggestion and Hokage's blessing he worked to become an academy teacher.

A program for academy teachers was being organized by the Hokage and Yamanaka's and would also be implemented around October 13th. Iruka was praised and was to be appointed main contact for teachers to the cases found. Here now in the class he was working with Iruka felt pride.

Looking around the room to see if anyone looked like they needed anymore help since Naruto seemed to be doing fine. It was nearing the end of the day as there was still a half hour until the bell rang and the school day was done. They had been told that tomorrow all clan children of this class would meet here and go with the Iruka and a few other teachers to the council room, pulse Naruto with an invite from the Hokage as his and Lord Oda's guest.

Iruka was told to expect someone to come and pick Naruto up a bit before the bell rang and that Inu would be with them otherwise he was not to release Naruto to anyone. At this point a knock came from the door as the teacher was just about to start announcements after having just written down the homework on the chalk board.

"Pardon the Intrusion." Said Inu as he opened the door and made way for whoever was behind him with a bow. The Chuunin at the podium jumped from behind the podium to come around the front and bowed in the utmost respect to the person just beyond the door.

"Lord Oda, what an honor to have you here at my class today. How may I serve you M'Lord?" Asked the Chuunin still in a bow of respect. Upon seeing who was at the door when he finally came into view the students also rose and bowed, well everyone but Naruto who just starred at the guy in the doorway. Iruka quickly grabbed Naruto to get the boy up and into bow position, but was met with a kuni at his throat by Inu.

"Now, now Inu-kun he doesn't know and I believe he thought Naruto-Kun was being disrespectful." Said the Daimyo with his fan out again hiding his smile, he eyed Naruto up which made the small boy gulp but then straightened up and walked down to meet the Daimyo face to face. Inu released Iruka right after making the man tumble to the floor as his legs gave out.

"What got something to say old man?" Said the boy standing up to his tippy toes to try and reach the Daimyo's height to see into his eyes. Several people gasped at the boy who dared question the Daimyo only to hear the Daimyo laugh.

"My, my quite like her indeed, come young Naruto-kun we are going to see Sarutobi-san at his house and you will be spending the night there and coming back to the class tomorrow to go to the event Inu will be with him Chuunin-san." Said the Daimyo to the one by the podium as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Inu appeared by them with Naruto's things ready to go. Just as quickly as they came they were gone and the class broke out in whispers of the event that just took place. Tomorrow would be interesting or in a Nara's perspective "Troublesome".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little boy bouncing alongside the Daimyo as they went to the Sarutobi clan's residence, Oda watched this child filled with such joy even after reading all the reports that came his way about the treatment of this bundle of sunshine. Yes, nikkō was a proper term for this child, just like his mother with his father's dashing looks.

This child would go places and do incredible things this the Daimyo knew just by watching this child. Oda knew he would not be able to smile after some of the things he had read but that is why, for the soon to be crown prince of Uzushiogakure, he would punish the village and all involved on this matter this is not acceptable behavior for the people living in the land of fire no matter the village within his lands. Sad part it was mostly civilians or civilian raised ninja that attacked the child not so much clan or common ninja families.

They finally reached the Sarutobi clan residence and were met by Hiruzen with the few members behind him and to the sides, lining the walk, was a lady bowing while she held a toddler (Konohamaru he is 2 yrs. old like Hanabi). Hiruzen bowed stiffly like it was a motion that was hard to do, may have been due to his old age but maybe not.

Naruto saw someone he has only seen photos of and he smiled than ran at the man waving. He came right up to the tall man with a short cropped black hair and a box like jaw with a well-kept beard and a smoke, unlit, between his lips. He was wearing normal Jounin uniform with a small addition to it a little white triangle with a kanji for fire in red.

"Yetta, are you Jiji's Asuma?" Asked Naruto to the bowed man who glanced up and nodded, "Good now Jiji won't be sad anymore and you two can be a family again, dattebayo!" cheered Naruto stunning the man who looked at the elder Sarutobi, Hiruzen had stiffened at this remark then bowed his head before turning around with a small smile to the small child.

"Naruto-kun come we have much to do so you are ready for tomorrows field trip to see the important council members and clan heads. You need to have your hair cut and styled and the outfit we have chosen needs to be fitted so it can be worn correctly, now come along the My personal tailor and stylist are waiting for you along with Jiraiya and Tsunade." Said Lord Oda holding out his hand for Naruto to take while hiding his smiling lips behind his fan. Hiruzen came to stand behind Oda and add to the conversation on the docket for the day.

"Once that is complete we will eat and then you will spend the night here, Inu will drop you off in the morning to school than we will meet again at the council room." Informed Hiruzen to the young boy with a bow to him. Naruto was a bit confused by the manner in which his Jiji spoke to him and acted towards him. Naruto walked up to him and hesitantly reached for the older man's hand by passing Oda's hand.

"Jiji if you're in pain why don't you let Oba-san (Tsunade) heal you?" He said standing still while Hiruzen turned to start walking only to stop when Naruto wasn't moving, "Jiji what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Naruto said starting to get upset, something was wrong. Something was going on and he knew nothing or could do nothing to help or fix it and now his Jiji was hurt.

Hiruzen turned back to the small child and kneeled down and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders though Naruto could tell this wasn't comfortable for him but let it be. Hiruzen smiled and brushed the long bangs out of the you child's eyes and whipped under each misty eye.

"Naruto-kun everything will be clear tomorrow but know I brought this on myself and now I must accept my punishment just like when anyone does anything wrong. Remember when you got in trouble with Tsunade-chan and got grounded with three swats as a spanking?" Asked Hiruzen who got a nod, "Well I did something that earned me my swats with the Daimyo and thus I must accept my punishment but I will be fine. Remember I am just as human as anyone and I to make mistakes and must face the consequences of my actions." Hiruzen said as he looked into Naruto's concerned eyes.

Naruto just stepped into the arms of the old man and gently hugged Hiruzen, they stayed like that for a few minutes before separating and Hiruzen taking Naruto's hand yet again leading him in to the house to prepare for the next day and the surprises that awaited the child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Academy Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The class was smaller today since all Non-clan students were sent to another class for the day due to the clan heirs going on a special field trip to the council conference room in the Hokage tower. Minor clans who had representatives but were in a different class came into their class room, though there were not many minor clans that were on the council just another three to seven clans if they had any kids currently in the school system.

Right now, there was not many just two the Tachibana and Fujiwara, the clans were small basic Ninja that didn't do more than have many of their family ninja attain status and serve faithfully. While not like Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga, and a few clans that haven't claimed their seat as of this moment, they contributed a large amount of their family and have supported this village as it was built to present.

All the clan children were done up in their best outfits proudly displaying their clan's marks, everyone was well groomed and squeaky clean even Kiba. Just about everyone was in and the bell would ring in another two minutes than attendance would be taken before they left to attend the event in the council chambers.

The door opened one more time and a blond boy stepped in, the boy was small for his age and well known because of the three whiskers like marks on his face. But if he didn't have them than no one would have known that this boy who just entered was none other the Uzumaki Naruto. He had been changing since that day about two months ago, when the ANBU had removed their original teacher Shibi-sensei from their class and dismissed it.

At first it was just Naruto disappearing for about two weeks, then he returned and had to have a special teacher help him due to what was explained as "unfair neglect" that apparently hurt Naruto's learning somehow. But when he came back he was always tired and ALLOWED to sleep, much to Shikamaru's displeasure, he slowly started looking healthier.

Everyone knew the kid was skinny but only after Choji pointed it out did some really notice by how much. Then he slowly gained weight, his hair grew longer eventually down to his mid back, the last week or so saw Naruto back to a hyper level he was before everything. Shikamaru chalked it up to medication since the ANBU Inu was VERY adamant about no one else sharing the food he had, Naruto was not allowed to do the same physical activity's as the class but was off to the side either working with the new teacher's aid Iruka or with Inu the ANBU and it was always light, again to Shikamaru's envy and a bit of Choji's.

Then yesterday's exit that spread like wild fire amongst the school, THE Daimyo of the Land of Fire had come and personally picked up Naruto. Something was up and everyone couldn't wait to find out, Shikamaru was even a bit stomped but he knew, just knew everything that has been going on was all due to the troublesome blond.

Looking at Naruto now it was hard to believe he was an orphan and clan-less, his hair was clean and cut. The hair was styled in a Man ponytail similar to Inoichi's but instead of the whole head it was just the top kept long, tied at the crown point of the head held by a thick rust orange tie, and the sides kept to just long enough to show the spikes the hair naturally had about just past first joint of the index finger. The front had two long side bangs, like Minato, with five-inch red woven hair bands with white swirls in the red bands, the front center was trimmed and swept to the side while also remaining spiky some falling gently spiked but out of his eyes.

His clothes were the biggest change, normally Naruto wore a tee shirt and cargo shorts with his sandals. Right now, Naruto was dressed in a pair of black pants with rust orange bandage wraps from mid-calf going down to his black sandals. His top was a no sleeve tan gi with thick rust orange thread woven in large stitch like manner (think young Kushina's top when Mianto rescued her) and a thick rust orange belt that ties the gi shut. The gi stopped just past his waist and stopped after just covering his hips, a black skin-tight shirt was under that and more than likely had chainmail under that.

On the back of the gi, as was seen when he rushed to his seat, was another white swirl patch. Naruto ruffled the back of his now shorter part of his hair just below the ponytail, as he smiling happily and answered when his name was called as his class looked on stunned at the sudden dramatic change and didn't hear the attendance called. Once everyone was called to order and lined up to leave, everyone was excited and happy to have a day off the normal schedule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Minato and Kushina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mianto was pacing up a storm while Kushina sat in a wheel chair both wearing warded cloaks, similar to ANBU mask used for hiding, and waiting for the children to enter. The clan heads were already there and the stage was almost set Hiruzen and Lord Oda were upstairs still in the Hokage's office finishing up what was needed. Jiraiya was standing outside by the door leading from the Council room from the one that Mianto and Kushina were currently in while Tsunade had taken her rightful seat back as heir to Senju.

"Min-kun you need to calm down, you're getting me wound up." Said Kushina rapidly tapping her hand against the arm rest, the room was worded and had been for a while now to only allow the Hokage in or authorized personal so no one could hear them or see them, I.E. Hyuga.

"Mah, I can't settle he's goanna hate me and ..., and aaarrrggghhh!" Yelled Minato stressing out, yanking at his hair, about everything, about the opinion of one little boy that had the Yellow flash of Kohan latterly pulling out his hair under his hood. Jiraiya poked his head in then steeped in himself but before he could say anything Kushina pushed herself up and slowly stood.

She walked slowly over to Minato who after seeing her stand rushed to over to be near incase she fell, she grabbed his arm and tugged him to a door off to the side not the one Jiraiya just used.

Opening it showed it showed to be a closet which she shoved Minato into and glared at Jiraiya who had pulled out his note book and was writing, she closed the door behind her.

"Kushina, what are yo…. KUSHINA!" yelled Minato sounds of something thumping against a wall was heard. Jiraiya leaned closer ear twitching pen flying across the pad of paper. A thump was heard with some rustling, frantic whispers from Minato to stop.

"WAIT…Kush…Ughhhhh" – Minato

A few minutes passed and a few attempted to be quite grunts and gasping breaths and then Jiraiya was giggling think about what an awesome daughter in law he had.

"Kushi…. I'm goanna… UUuugghhh…. Ooohh." moaned Minato in relief

Two minutes later a few more sound of shuffling and then Minato walked out carrying Kushina bridal style with a deep blush on his face and his pants a bit disheveled. Kushina had a hold of his cloak while still wearing her own cloak with the hood down, she was smiling proudly.

Mianto was dressed as he normally was when he Jounin uniform with arm band and his Kage flame cloak under the other cloak. Kushina was dressed in a tight Black and green dress, the green was formed like it was a corset with a skirt attached to it. Black long-sleeved shoulder cover and a high tight collar with a small "v" in it, she wore black tight pants under that and long black ninja sandals with slight heels (think older Sakrua's shoes).

Her hair was up in a high ponytail that was pushed up to look like a bubbled-out fan with a Silver Hair piece and pin holding it up, it was really fancy with red velvet lining under the silver and a large white circle that had light gold making it look like a swirl. That represented the Uzumaki clan crest and her crown as queen of Uzushiogakure one which she had never worn before but was told to ware for at least today's event by Lord Oda.

"The kids are here and Lord Oda has started the story about the Uzushiogakure Just thought you should know but if your busy I can come back later?" Jiraiya said wiggling his eye brows suggestively making Minato blush more. Minato placed Kushina in her wheel chair and too his cloak quickly in order to hide from his father's teasing, Kushina also pulled her hood up with a satisfied smirk. Mianto then went about fixing his disheveled clothes.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Kushina-Chan, you want a copy of my books (currently 3 out)." Asked Jiraiya only to have normal kuni (Kushina's) pin him to a wall and a large three-pronged kuni to land just under his balls with a solid ringing sound. Looking up to see Minato's and Kushina's out stretched hands and evil white eyes coming out from under Kushina's cloak.

"Even think of having those books out around our baby or near him, then I will remove everything that makes you a man am I understood?" Jiraiya nods rapidly, "AND another thing IF I ever find anything about Minato-kun and I in your books then you are one dead woman." Kushina hissed.

"…. but I'm a … man…." Said Jiraiya confused/squeakily by the last statement.

"You won't be when I finally kill you, I won't allow you the dignity." She hissed again white eyes gleaming with untold promises and wisp of hair floated out from under her hood, Jiraiya paled and nodded slowly so as to not agitate the angry creature before him. Once she got his nod she settled down and turned to Minato who had gone and turned on the screen that was hooked to the camera inside the council room.

Mianto and Kushina, who just rolled her wheelchair over listened to the Daimyo but their eyes were searching, there on the couch that was placed in the room just to the back of the open floor at the end of the council tables facing the Daimyo and empty Hokage chair sat Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage listening though Naruto was trying twitching to move about, something they would have to work on with him. The teachers sat behind the clan heads against the wall Iruka writing notes.

Lord Oda was currently speaking about how Konoha was missing part of their vital history and started explain that the only reason the village was even build was due to the Royal family of Uzushiogakure supporting the Senju family in their philosophies and later marriage to the, at the time, of the current king's second child and first daughter, Lady Uzumaki Mito.

Than going on with how after helping the village get off the ground, and later Lady Mito sealing the Nine-tails into herself in order to not only save the village but to protect the beast form anyone else using it to kill and destroy. This shocked many even the clan heads who were never told.

A time jump to the start of the second war when it took four of the five great nations, Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, and Suna (Before alliance), attacking Uzushiogakure in mass. It took three days of constant bombardment and massive loss of life before Uzushiogakure's walls fell and then the really battle started. An army that stated with 89 million ninjas had fallen to 96 thousand at the point of the fall falling and by the end of the third day, of full combat, that number was cut in half 48 thousand and declining fast.

Reinforcement were still coming from Kohan at this point having only just received word the night of the second day and it would take another three days before they could arrive. At this point the Daimyo looked sad admitting he was only six when it had happened and was worried for a friend he had made there, before he went on with the story.

By the time Konoha's reinforcements made it the battle was over and Uzushiogakure had fallen but not without making the ones responsible pay dearly. The army of 89 million ninja had fallen to a bit less than 18 thousand a bit over 71 million killed by this one small village. Kushina noticed that never once did he mention the royal families' family name and smirked, so that was how he would surprise Nar-chan.

A hand was raised the child looked like his father and just as lazy, he asked the Daimyo a few questions starting with what kind of strategy was used to do such damage, it was first explained how Uzushiogakure was an island nation surrounded by whirl pools, then how the clan was famous for one of the hardest ninja skills to learn Fuinjutsu and their Kenjutsu along with various other abilities spread amongst the three branches of the family.

Lord Oda told them a bit about Fuinjutsu from what he, himself knew about the skill because of his friend. He let them know all about the infant amount of uses for the trade but warned that it took non-clan members a long time to learn this skill since that clan had an uncanny natural talent with it. He held up an overly large sized paper (poster size), that he had Kushina draft last night, and asked if anyone could tell him what this seal was or even had a guess.

No one answered at first and the adults already knew this was directed at the children but even they didn't know what it was. It wasn't a normal seal that they commonly used, not storage or even basic barrier seal that they knew. Than when it seemed no one would answer a voice spoke out.

"That's a trick question, right? I think….no I see three to four things connected together in there." Said a voice just below the high raised podium of the Daimyo. The Daimyo stands and looks down it was Naruto and he had his head cocked to the side cutely with eyes squinted, Oda smile and left his seat with the seal in hand, walking to the front.

"Naruto, you idiot! Don't say such stupid things, trying to act all cool." Yelled Kiba only to be silenced by his mother by her grabbing his ear and whispering something to him that made him pale. Tsume apologized for the interruption and encouraged Naruto to continue the Daimyo stepped in when it seemed Naruto wasn't goanna continue having just gotten to stand in front of the podium.

"Oh, and why do you think that?" He asked kneeling in front of the boy with the seal within his reach, a few protested this but Oda silenced them with a wave of his hand. Naruto pointed to the first spot, at six o'clock, Oda was told about by Kushina.

"Barrier or guard." He moved his finger to a spot on the other side of the ring, twelve o'clock, "Blood…. key" Moved further into the circle at between one and two o'clock, "Attack with arrow pointing outwards" moving again to a spot inner most area "channel and storage." Said Naruto then looked up to Oda to see if he was right.

"That is correct for the pieces of the seal, this seal is known as an offensive barrier. If this barrier is attacked then it attacks the person who hit it while the person inside the barrier channels chakra into the seal, as for the storage part of the channeling area I do not know if that is there or why it is there." Lord Oda Looked back to the door behind the podium which opened with Jiraiya holding the door open.

Slowly a wheel chair was pushed out with the person sitting in the wheel chair was covered fully by a tan cloak, face hidden by shadows of the hood and everything. The one behind pushing the chair also hidden in a similar matter, they came up to the two and stopped.

"He is correct with the storage part it is so the one channeling chakra can give the seal an amount of chakra that the caster will be able to either ready another jutsu or attend to another in the shield. Good job sweetie!" Came a female voice from the one in the wheel chair, Naruto looked stunned by the voice and cocked his head to the side eyes wide. Kushina had to fight with herself to not just reach out and grab the poor kid but then saw his face and grew worried.

"Do…do I know you? You sound familiar." He asked softly and a touch confused, Kushina was surprised she hadn't talked to Naruto since the day she "died". Though it said in books everywhere she read that babies learned their mother's voices while in the womb …maybe, but that was so long ago. Tears came down her face not that any were able to see.

"Why don't we let Lord Oda here continue the story before I say anything sweetie. Come let us sit on the couch." She said voice shaking, Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand, that was on the arm rest, looking back at the other figure waiting for them to push the chair. This whole time the room was stunned, the students because Naruto got something that was supposed to be the hardest skill to learn correct or the interaction between him and the cloaked figure.

The wheel chair was pushed to the large sofa made for three with one part having a lounge seat that is where the chair was pushed and the cloaked female let go of Naruto's hand and pushed herself up after moving the foot supporters. Naruto stepped up to her side and moved to help but was stopped by the person behind her.

She steadied herself and fully stood up and slowly moved toward the couch, a bit wobbly but determined. Once there she leaned down and gently turned to sit, once seated she scooted back to the back rest. Once settled into the seat Naruto hesitated but then went around to the normal side of the seat and sat beside her, Hiruzen had gotten up as an ANBU came forward and opened a scroll unsealing a single recliner seat for the elder Hokage thus making room for the other cloaked figure.

A few mutterings were heard while they took their seats but quieted when the Daimyo cleared his voice and asked if there were any more questions, there were again from Shikamaru

"Yea you keep saying Uzushiogakure and this royal clan but never once did you say the clan's family name what is it?" Asked Shikamaru eyeing the cloaked figures and Naruto who did identify the seal correctly apparently. A skill the Daimyo himself said the clan had.

"I will get to that further into the story now if nothing else I.." A knock at the chambers doors interrupting the Daimyo who glared at the door.

Hiruzen got up and went to investigate since the ANBU posted outside were told to not allow any disturbances, unless it was a major emergency. Hiruzen removed the seal on the door and cracked it open, while he was talking to the ANBU outside the unknown cloaked figure got up and walked up behind Hiruzen. Naruto was on his knees looking over the back of the couch wondering what was going on. After a few minutes, the cloaked figure spoke directing his words at the Daimyo.

"(clears throat) The Civilian council are demanding entrance to this private meeting Lord Oda, I do not mind, what do you say M'Lord?" A male voice came out from the cloaked figure, he waited and the received a nod from the Daimyo. He and Hiruzen opened the door and stepped aside to allow entrance to the chamber.

In walked not only the civilian council but their children, since clan leaders had theirs, as well as the three elders, all with their heads held high and noses up. The civilian council and their children walked in and started taking their seats after bowing to the Daimyo, who though allowing them entrance was not happy.

"ANBU we need seats for our children and a set up similar like the clan ones over there." Shouted one of the members at an ANBU that lined the wall. When none moved and this angered the council member who went over to the ANBU and got in their face.

"Are you deaf I said get us some chairs, NOW!" he yelled.

"They will not listen to you since you are not the Hokage or approved authority to give be giving ANBU ninja or any ninja orders no matter how small." Said the cloaked figure that had been by the door with a bit of heat in his voice as he approached the man and ANBU. The council member glared at the figure.

"And who are you supposed to be? Remove your cloak at once!" Ordered the same guy reaching out to rip this man's hood off his head only to find several kuni near vital areas. The man froze and gulped, "Wha…what's the meaning of this?" He asked trembling.

"You are to stand down Council member Hiro any further actions will be seen as treason and you will be executed on the spot." The ANBU Hawk said in monotone voice sending a chill down Hiro's spine, they weren't playing.

Hiro retracted his hand and the ANBU were waved off by Hiruzen, the civilian council members were stunned. This has never happened before they were losing power right before their eyes, and to the dam shinobi. Hiro glared, it had to be the demons fault since the report about the teacher they had paid to sabotage the demon, the less he learned the better in the civilian's opinion.

' _Did someone spill? How close were they to finding out? No, we would have been arrested along with all the people that were getting swooped up.'_ Thought Hiro looking around then he spotted it, the demon sitting on the couch by another cloaked figure.

"So, it is true the demon has taken control!" Hiro yelled turning to the Daimyo, "Lord Oda please you must stop this demon! He is taking over the village! He has the Hokage attacking the civilians of the village making people disappear into the night, and now making the ANBU attack us council members. Please Lord Oda order the Kyubi's death like our Yondaime would have wanted long ago when he died, not seen as some hero like the Third claims!"

Hiro brought all the attention to Naruto by pointing at him as he yelled at the Daimyo with his request. The children were stunned, they knew the adults didn't like Naruto saying that he was trouble but ordering the death of a fellow child over pranks? The clan children looked to their parents as the civilian children actually backed away from Hiro, Naruto had at this point gotten off the couch and had his eyes lowered hidden below his freshly cut bangs, hands clenched by his side as he chewed his lip.

' _Their looking at me like that again, like I'm a wild animal, a murder. I can feel their hate and anger but they have looked at me like that before I ever met them. Why what did I do? Why am I a dem….'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the female cloaked figure pulling him back onto the couch into a hug turning his face into her chest making him blush.

This was the first time someone pulled him into their lap willingly that he could recall and it was nice, though the hand on the back of his head making it stay between her soft boobs was weird. Not knowing what else to do and unable to breath Naruto pushed against her a bit unintentionally using her breast as leverage making the cloaked figure release him with a small squeak.

After taking a few deep breaths, he laid his head back down and watched the happenings, blood and lots of it were all over where hero just was and the silence was over whelming. Then all hell broke out, the civilians were screaming and grabbing their children some even being sick at what had just happened. Hiro's head rolled at the male cloaked figures feet, as to what was used Naruto could not see. The cloaked female grabbed his attention and spoke softly about it to him explianing, while he understood why he still didn't agree with the end results. Death wasn't something to do lightly in his opinion it only caused more problems the resolved them.

The clan heads just looked on some speaking quietly to their children about the death and why it had happened. That there was a law broken and justice was carried out, that was what a shinobi's duty to execute as ordered. A few asked why the cloaked man did it and not an ANBU, but none of the adults knew why the cloaked figure did the act not even the Hyuga or Nara could answer.

"There is a law that states that any who speak of the taboo, without permission of the current Hokage, you are to be executed. This Hiro has violated this decree and thus has been executed. I guess the history lesson will need to be shortened, Lord Oda, If I may take it from here?" Asked the cloaked male figure turing to the Lord who nodded and fanned himself as he returned to his seat ordering for the mess to be cleaned up, which three ANBU did.

The civilians had to be quitted down before anything else could happen though and that took a bit longer only once a few "silence seals" were used was anything finally able to get done. Chairs were brought in and arranged differently than the clan ones' due to the tables not being set up for the larger amount of people. The children sat behind their parents many of them still shaking and crying a few holding their stomach with bins near them.

The cloaked figure turned to them, "This is what being a shinobi is killing when ordered weather you like it or not. Taking missions to kill someone's Mother, Father, and even someone's child without question whether it be someone in this village or outside this village." The man said, "If you the civilians who have children in the ninja academy and no longer wish them to participate or the child themselves no longer wish to participate answer now." He looked around first to the clan which had none then to the civilian's side most having stood and grabbed their child as if he would kill them for their answer.

"ANBU detain these who wish to leave and they will be spoken to after this meeting, both parent and child." As the order was spoken, by the cloaked figure, the parents and children quickly tried to run only to be grabbed and sunshined out of the room in rapid secession by ANBU.

Once everything settled down only a few were left mainly older civilian council members whose children were already grown and on their own leaving three members. They looked shaken and were too afraid to protest or argue, and thus they stayed seated stiff backed and sweating.

"Now I know there are still questions but hold them until the end since we have a lot more to do today. So then, I will shorten the story Lord Oda was telling you, but do not worry the school curriculum will be up dated for everyone to learn. Now Uzushiogakure had fallen in the story in the beginning of the second war and Lord Oda said he had a friend there but what he didn't say was though the village fell some manage to escape one being the royal family's eighth child a young girl." The cloaked figure walked back and sat on the couch as he spoke, sitting close to the other cloaked figure he picked Naruto's feet up on his lap and touched each of the toes in a soothing/ticklish gesture, making Naruto twitch but bit his lip to keep quiet.

"After a few months, around seven or so, of spending her time and making arrangements with Lord Oda's father she was called to Konoha to preform another duty one that our very own Lady Mito had performed. She was to become the second Jinchuriki to the Kyubi, she was brought down after finishing her business with the Fire Lord. After the officially merge Uzushiogakure with Hi no kuni while remaining the Princess of it along with any heir she had and any other refugees that came from there if they ever showed were to be protected." Said the cloaked figure making several gasp and Naruto look at him with sadness.

"She met with Lady Mito, who was 132 years old at this point, and no longer able to continue holding the Kyubi. Before you ask the clan the girl and Lady Mito come from are known for longevity and most live to be almost 200 years old, longest being 245 years old the second king of the clan Lord Kaiyō. She also wanted to finally rest and be with her beloved husband Hashirama-sama the Shodai Hokage after living for so long." Continued the Male figure looking around and noticing several clan heads looking at him oddly.

' _Must have finally recognized my voice but out can't figure out exactly who I am because "I'm dead" (mental chuckle)'_ thought Minato _'Best prank ever!'_

"The transfer was complete and Lady Mito passed, then a few weeks later once the young girl was finally ready she joined our ninja academy here in Kohan. But like most newly joined clans or refugee she was ostracized for being an outsider on top of that they found that picking on her hair color and calling her …... "He froze and looked at the female as Naruto crawled away from her into his lap trying to hide.

"TOMATO!" Growled the female cloaked figure KI rolling, white evil eyes gleaming out, KI rolling off her making Naruto crawl behind the male cloaked figure and push him up in the seat to hide behind.

"Umm …... koi." He said pointing at the scared Naruto behind him when she looked at him, making her feel bad about scaring the kid. She apologized and opened her arms for him to come back, once Naruto got an approving nod from the man he crawled to her as she hugged him and kissed his head making him surprised. Naruto just sighed and blushed as he leaned back into her, having never had this much attention, even with Jiraiya and Tsunade, he wanted to enjoy it while he could no telling when he'd get it next.

"(Clears throat) Yes she was called that…. and earned another nick name after she retaliated." Said The male figure to which an ANBU said slowly "R..r..red…red…Red Hot-blooded Habanero" He paused, "Kushina …. Uzumaki Kushina" The ANBU shivered and turned to Look at Naruto, "Oh hell…."

Evil I know but you're getting another chapter soon just need to finish the editing and posting will happen shortly after. Like I said leave a nice note if you could.

~Tinka Prime out~


	7. Lavender Handkerchief

**Third of four promised here and ready to read enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing…. Drop a friendly note at the end please!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh well, we were goanna wait but, Naruto-chan can you remove my hood for me?" the Female asked who was holding Naruto, who was stunned by the name the ANBU just said only to be stirred by the female's request. Naruto sat up in her lap a bit and nodded after staring at her for a moment, he reached up and pushed it back while she held him steady.

Once her hood was back the same ANBU broke rank and officially freaked out, yelling that she was dead, that he had gone to her funeral and everything. Many were exclaiming the same thing though only a few were worried, mainly ones who had been on the wrong end of her anger at one point or another. The ANBU freaking out was grabbed by his fellow ANBU and taken away until he calmed down and later would face a reprimand by his captain and the commander of ANBU, who was in the room.

She had long red hair done up in a slightly less fancy style compared to the lady with the cat that visits Jiji but nicer it had some fancy blue, green, and soft pink flower jewel pieces with gold trim. The center top area had a hair comb that stood tall the main piece was a white swirl with gold lines to define the swirl. Her face was round with wide eyes and the color was a medium gray blue, she had a bit of tears in her eyes that she was holding back. Her pale pink lips were in a full smile he had seen before, it was in his mirror every day when he looked and showed himself a smile.

' _She has the same smile as me, but hers is real.'_ Thought Naruto referring to the times he had to pep talk himself into a smile while looking into a mirror. Naruto was kneeling now to the side of her, with this lady named Kushina holding his waist so he didn't fall when the male cloaked figure tapped his shoulder and pointed to his hood, then moved Naruto closer and out of Kushina's grasp.

Everyone quieted when they saw this, everyone wondered who else was coming back from the dead, and many were excited. Naruto pushed the hood back and you could hear a pin drop no explosion like with Uzumaki Kushina.

The man looks just like him, Naruto backed up to stand on the ground and look at the guy. Spikey blond hair, soft tanned skin, sharp Crystal blue eyes, a grin that was similar to one seen in drawn foxes known as the trickster smile, but no whiskers. He looked so much like himself, Naruto was stunned, his head whipping back and forth between the two eyes large and wet.

Naruto's heart was thumping, it was a bit hard to breath but why? What about these two made him feel like this? Who were they? He didn't understand, then the man kneeled just in front of the him, making Naruto step back.

"Naruto-Chan I know Sandaime-sama had told you we died but that was a lie. We, your mother and I, have been in comas recovering from our near fatal injuries and in order to protect you we had to be hidden even from you, our son." Said the blond man, he grew concerned as Naruto's eyes got wider and dilated, his breathing sporadic, he was growing paler by the second, and then he gasped grabbing at his chest just over the heart than collapsed. Before he hit the ground, the man had him in his arms.

"Mother!" Minato shouted and Tsunade leapt over the table she was sitting at toward the him and Naruto. Kushina was as forward as she could go but couldn't move any closer having already spent too much energy settling Minato earlier and then walking a bit more after, besides that the back splint she wore wouldn't allow her much movement. A few people were shocked, Mother, but the adults knew Minato had grown up in an orphanage. A few minutes later Tsunade leaned back and spoke to the Minato.

"He'll be fine Minato, just stress and shock is all let him rest for now. Kushina you need to sit back and relax or I'm hulling you out of here and strapping you to a bed your back still needs time to recover. Only once you settle will you hold my grandson." Said Tsunade with a huge smirk picking Naruto up from the Minato's arms and waiting for Kushina to comply. Minato went to protest the removal of his son from him but stopped by Tsunade's glare.

"You have to explain things to these people and then you can spend time with your son Minato, now hush up." Chided Tsunade finally moving to put Naruto down and then grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch to cover him to help him recover from his shock. She walked to stand behind Kushina, only to run medical nin jutsu on her back lightly.

Minato watched as his son rested in his mother's arms for a few more minutes before turning back to the council, taking off his outer cloak to show his Kage garb he walked forward, handing off his cloak to an ANBU.

"I know you all have questions and most of them will be answered shortly, but for the young ones allow me to Introduce myself I am Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. I know many of you like my son have been told that I died that night almost eight years ago, but my wife and I did not die. I cannot go into the specifics of that night but the Third Hokage can confirm my identity, along with my use of the of Hiraishin." Minato says making the children gasp and a few stand up while he dangles a three-pronged kuni by his index finger.

He flicked the kuni at the elders who were standing in shock, the two advisors Koharu and Homaru, while Donzo stood showing nothing. The first two were smacked on the back of their necks while Donzo dodged by flipping up and over the Yondaime while drawing the hidden blade from his cane.

"For the betrayal of the village you, elder council members, are here by sentenced to death as ruled by Lord Oda, the Sandaime Hokage and I the Yondaime Hokage." Said Minato while watching the two advisors try and fight his seals that were placed on their backs, while Donzo was on the defensive making substile signs.

"They won't be coming Donzo I already had them taken care of when you and your group came I had already had orders ready to attack your bases and training grounds. Everything you have built, everything you once had is gone already and you didn't even know it. Now it is your turn you will pay for your crimes, just to name a few, simple monetary theft to trying to sell not only an Uzumaki blood line but a Hyuga blood line to another village, and even higher to plotting the death of not one political figure but two. The deaths of Nebunaga Oda and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Also subjugating a minor to abuse both verbal and physical harm by releasing s-class information to the general public and against the Hokage's direct orders." Said Minato getting a yell of outrage from Hiashi.

Minato charged forward again kuni on defense as Donzo raised his sword and the two clashed. Jiraiya came forward, after swiftly grabbing the Daimyo, to the clan side of the room and slapped down his hands on a mark that was preset, something Minato and him had set before just for this reason.

Hiruzen flung off his Hokage robs and charged forward to help Minato in this fight. The two Guardians permitted in the room came to stand in the positions they were told to take as guards. Hiruzen summoned his bo staff to help as he and Minato took turns in their plan, for with a man like Donzo they had to be six hundred steps ahead of him.

This man was dangerous and once they were able to they would kill him and not a second later, no trial was to be given. But one thing needed to be done before any death attempts were made on this man, and all thanks to another traitor Orochimaru. They needed to work carefully but quickly, the battle while not intense yet was like a dance with Donzo trying to get out of the room but for some reason he was unable to use the replacement, sunshine or any other jutsu.

They were about to give a last shove for one of the designated areas when Donzo jumped over them and straight for Kushina and Naruto. Kushina glared at him as he came closer than Tsunade jumped over with her fist drawn back. Just as Tsunade and Donzo were to meet he reached out with what should have been his disabled arm and blocked with a heavy metal brace cracking it and throwing Donzo back.

Donzo landed between Hiruzen and Minato on one side and Tsunade on the other his cane sheath by his feet. Quickly Donzo kicked the cane sheath up and caught it with what should have been a disabled arm suddenly from below and behind a golden chain sprung from the floor.

Quickly grabbing him by his foot and rapidly moving up to wrap his body with the exception of his right arm that was supposed to have been non-usable was lose and held out and the cane sheath was quickly adjusted so that Donzo could shove it to halt the chain from strangling him but before he could, there was blood everywhere.

Minato had appeared behind him on the right with a large red blade having just severed Donzo's arm at the shoulder joint. Donzo's eyes were wide with shock and didn't notice the chain was pulling him toward a seal until it was too late. The chain unraveled and traveled back to the hole that it had come from and disappearing.

Everything was quiet when everything was said and done as Tsunade came forward and claimed the severed arm form the ground and walked to the back room to examine and seal/ store it away from the children. While Minato walked up to the paralyzed Donzo who couldn't do more than blink and breath, even moving his eyes were not an option.

"Let us see what is under the bandage here though I think I already know." Minato starts unwrapping the bandages, "We found Shisui before he was un-savable, just in case you are wondering, we also have taken Itachi into custody to keep him from you. Upon questioning him we found out that you have ordered the annihilation of the Uchiha clan to be carried out this week." Said Minato finishing unwrapping the bandage and forcing the eye open revealing the sharingan, by this point Fugaku slammed his hands down and stood the look of disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean by this Minato?" Fugaku shouted getting ready to charge out the door in worry for his clan his son frozen in his seat.

"Settle Fugaku we stopped it when I saw what was happening two nights ago, I just happened to be checking to see how my old friend was doing. I saw you and your family enjoying dinner with your youngest and was wondering about your eldest so I went looking for him." Minato said never mentioning about the crystal ball he was using, "I saw Shisui and Itachi speaking and once I heard what was going on I acted but by the time I was able to reach him Shisui attempted to put his other eye out of Donzo's reach by suicide and throwing himself into the canon river after setting himself on fire." Mianto explained popping the eye out with Tsunade, who had come out of the back room, coming up behind him to delicately cut the tendons and nerves. They made sure not to let any of the children, especially those with dojutsu, see what they were doing to the eye.

Jiraiya went over to Sasuke to knock him out and lay him on the floor in recovery positions on the floor, since the boy was starting to show signs of stress Tsunade had warned him about doing this, no need to mentally harm the child. The eye was moved to a jar with medical fluid in order to prevent further damage to the eyes so it could be returned to its's owner who was the new current resident of Sector Protection.

Mianto brought the sword up and placed it at the man's throat, "For crimes against our Fire Lord, the Hokage and many other crimes including undermining the peace you are here by sentenced to death which will be carried out as of now as you pose to much of a threat to the safety of this village and Hi no Kuni. May the gods have mercy on your soul for we shall not." With that Minato severed Donzo's head from his shoulders. The clan children stared in shock while the adults watched on.

Minato stiffened, Donzo's body turned into an earth clone and crumbled. Minato jumped back to be near Kushina, handing her the blade which she sealed into a seal on her arm. She then did a ram sign and activated a barrier seal by channeling her chakra into a small token linked to the seal around the couch.

Minato had moved away from the boundary of the barrier and stretched out his chakra sensor ability, he noted that Naruto had started to stir and only hopped that Kushina would be able to keep a hold of him. Naruto sat up staring at his mother eyes not seeming to fully register what he saw yet but tears building on the edges of his eyes.

Naruto tilted his eyes down after his mother looked at him with a soft smile his small mouth going between a mix of being chewed on and trying to say something. His shoulders started to shake, never once noticing the tension in the room, and his breathing became heavier.

Then softly, "Mo…mo…. mommy!" Naruto, cried in a heart wrenching plea, launching himself at his mother knocking the token out of her hands and into her lap which now Naruto covered. She scrabbled to get it while trying not to make her son think she was rejecting him. Just as she felt the token in her hand the couch was jostled, as she turned her head Donzo appeared behind her sword ready to strike her and Naruto who looked up confused and scared.

(Splatter… drip…drip) [A/N: was tempted just to stop here, but I owe ya.]

Kushina watched as her husband stood over her and Naruto, blade sticking out of his side though thankfully in a non-vital area having deflected the blade of course mostly. The blood fell on Kushina and Naruto's faces, then …. Killing intent so fierce that even Minato and Hiruzen staggered for a moment and suddenly glanced around, along with Donzo slightly looking about.

Suddenly a small ball of tan and orange flashed out from between Minato's legs and rammed into Donzo, snapping the blade while sending the man flying through a warded wall and beyond, going so far as straight outside. Before Minato stood Naruto hair spiking like an angry cat's fur though no red chakra like when Kushina would when a lot of the Kyubi's chakra was used this was the use of very little of the tailed beast's chakra.

Minato watched while Hiruzen and ANBU ran out after Donzo as Tsunade turned to Minato to treat him as he placed his hand gently on Naruto. Minato knew he could not expose himself to the village so for now he would let Hiruzen and the ANBU handle Donzo. That and Minato knew that he had already pushed himself more then he should have, he was still recovering though he was finally able to move about with little issue but it was only for a few hours before he tired and right now he was starting to feel tired. He had his son and wife to think about he couldn't be reckless, time, he would need time until he was able to fully protect his wife, son, and then the village.

Minato placed his hand on Naruto's head to ruffle the child's hair a bit though it was harder since it was pulled back into a pony tail but after a minute Minato found ruffling just under the pony tail was just as effective as ruffling the top affectionately. Naruto calmed down and turned to look at Minato only to turn his eyes to the blade that was being pulled from the back, by Tsunade once the side in the front was clear of the blade Naruto was quick to place his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding only for Tsunade to slide her hand under his and channeled Medical nin jutsu to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Naruto could feel Tsunade tremble a bit and remembered why he was grounded that one time after a prank he had pulled. He lightly squeezed her hand and leaned a bit to the side to smile at her, one which she returned and steadied herself a bit reminding herself that Minato would be okay. After a few moments, she pulled her hand away and opened the shirt area to clean and pad the area with a bandage in case it opens again since the skin was so new.

After caring for Minato, she reached for Naruto with a wet cloth to wipe the blood off his face and hands, thankfully none got on any of his clothes. After that was taken care of she handed one to Kushina who had a bit but not as much as Naruto, at this point Minato had seated himself on the couch with Naruto in his lap, Tsunade noticed Minato was a bit tired but she didn't want to direct any attention to this in case anyone wanted to fight him again.

Jiraiya moved to the hole in the wall while Tsunade was attending to Minato and used and Earth style jutsu to fill the hole. A mud jutsu to build one since anything else would destroy the building more and flamed the mud like a kiln dose a pot.

Once again, the room was secured by more seals to insure privacy of the meeting again. A few booms and rumblings could be heard before the seal was in place and Minato reassured everyone that it was all in hand and that ANBU forces were taking care of the issue along with all trusted ninja.

Minato had the other two elders removed and sent to an ANBU high security prison with strict orders of no contact and heavy seals. He then returned his attention to the meeting going on, mentioning the time and that everyone should bring out their lunches along with informing them of the small feast Kushina whipped up to be shared with their select lunches.

Lord Oda decided to pardon himself for the lunch break and left with his guards, all but one Sarutobi Asuma that is as he was told to stay by Lord Oda. Lord Oda was invited to eat along with the others by Kushina and Minato since the ANBU lining the walls would be keeping guard as they ate and waited for Hiruzen to conclude his business. Most everyone talked with their children about what they saw and used this time to calm them and allow them to come to terms with what they had witnessed.

Ino was the most shaken of the group having seen her friend, Sakura, with her mother hauled off suddenly after the death of the council member. She just hopped Sakura was alright, she was a bit leery of the Fourth Hokage at this time because in less than an hour he had killed two and ordered the death of two other people. But watching him and his wife interact with Naruto and cuddle the class outcast made her unsure.

Shino and Shikamaru both accepted the events of the happenings when explained what they were allowed to know. That the one council member had broken a law with a death penalty attached to it with no trial required, though when asked why he called Naruto a demon neither of the two head clans could explain.

Choji was accepted the same explanation he was given after having talked to his father about seeing his first death like they had. Than dug into his own food with no more worries, he even took up the offer to sample the food the nice red headed lady brought and found it delicious, though his father limited him saying it would be rude to devour all of it when they had brought their own.

Kiba was having a hard time with what was going on in the council chambers, though the blood had been cleaned up it still smelled, it lingered in the air a bit making his stomach a bit uneasy with the idea that this time it wasn't a rabbit. After a bit more talking with his mother he ate his food as well but to as much as he normally did. He kept watching as the class clown and his prank buddy was bonding to his newly found pack, it was nice and seemed right.

Hinata was a bit conflicted but after a bit fallowed the same thoughts of Shino and Shikamaru and accepted the death since they were goanna be ninja and all this would one day become a common thing. She was so happy that her hero and crush finally had someone in his lonely life, it pained her to watch him watching others interact with their parents while he had none. Fallowing him she had noted all the villagers glaring at him or ignoring him, sometimes out right mean to him for no reason. But why was he called a daemon earlier she wondered

Sasuke had woken up to see his father handing him a bento that his mother had packed this morning. He took the box but really wasn't all that hungry, he was worried for his brother and brought this up only to get a heated glare from his father. He Just quietly saw and nibbled his food head down shoulders tense, he Missed Kushina glaring at his father.

He just wasn't able to eat not while worrying so much, apparently the Fourth Hokage noticed his dilemma because the man came over and talked to him after glaring at his father. After Minato spoke to him and calmed him with reassurances that Itachi was fine and just being held away from that bad man and the clan for a bit, even promising that he could see him once everything settled a bit. Mianto turned to Fugaku with a glare, he wanted this part to wait but it seemed that it wouldn't or really couldn't.

"Uchiha Fugaku I know about your clan's troubles and they will be fixed but do not think that you and your clan will be the same after this. The ANBU have orders that after everything is settled with Donzo that your clan members in the active force, whether it be Shinobi or police force, are to be apprehended and temporarily seal your chakra." Minato said standing full height still glaring at the Uchiha leader

"You have an option now to either come quietly or be forced to go. I was goanna wait but it seems as though your behavior is forcing my hand to act now, so what is your answer Fugaku?" Asked Minato. Fugaku got up from his seat causing those around to back up and others to pull their children behind themselves. Surprisingly all he did was a very deep bow, never raising his eyes to meet Minato's.

"Yondaime-sama ... thank you ... if what I think may have been happening and is still happening then we the Uchiha deserve our punishment. I see now we have been fooled it makes sense now, and my son Itachi was correct, our clan pride may have just gotten us killed and by the hand of one of our own no less. I should have tried harder to understand what he was saying when he tried to warn me of something not being right. I know you wish to have me up in jail for now until things settle but I wish to stay and hear the rest of this meeting out if I could." Fugaku never once looked up as he spoke, this was the wakeup call for the poor man who married the heiress of the clan.

' _Maybe my wife was right and I need to cool my temper more and not listen to those old badgers, they nearly had the whole clan killed for mire pride. Itachi was right when he said we were fools in the last clan meeting, it seems I will need to step back.'_ Thought Fugaku as he hung his head in shame, he was interrupted from further thoughts by Minato agreeing that he could stay until the end though he was told to attend to his youngest son until the end of the meeting.

Minato was about to head back to his seat when he stopped and brought his hands up one in a fist the other open palm up and smacked his fist into it having just remembered something. Then he walked to Tsume and whispered in her ear getting a nod she reached down to a medium cage with a cover over it that had a tag on it with another seal marker. Minato smiled and thanked her while taking the age and returning to his family Naruto had yet to really say anything and after a bit of coaxing he accepted being hand feed. He would move between the two and lay his head on them or poke/pat them from time to time as they hand feed him before Mianto had left.

Minato hopped that this gift would help Naruto out of this odd shocked behavior, after all the battles and different trauma Minato has seen people deal with he never seen one act like how Naruto was. When Minato went back over to Naruto, he presented the covered cage to his son only for Naruto not to seem to register that he was being given something he needed to unwrap. After trying to get Naruto to recognize that he could open it Minato turned to Tsunade.

"You may have to help him he's still out of it, after he's eaten I'll give him a mild sedative to help relax him but allow him to stay awake you may need to retell the story to him when he can think straight. Though him head butting Donzo in this state is a wonder he registered you being hurt, musuko." Tsunade said affectionately brushing Minato's bangs away from his eyes, then turing to keep an eye on her grandson.

She shifted on the third seat to make enough room for Minato to sit back and maneuver so he could take Naruto from his wife. Once he had Naruto situated he pulled the string that had the seal tag on it to allow the cage to be uncovered. Once the cage was open a small sound came from the cage getting Naruto's attention. With Minato and Kushina's help he lifted the cover and saw a familiar black whiskered face and emerald eyes looked at him, one small paw reached out for Naruto with another cry from the critter.

"Tozen." Naruto whispered a bit of light returning to his haunted shocked eyes he picked the small kitten up and held him close while grabbing a small bit of diced chicken from Minato's sandwich on his plate. When feeding the cat, who did possessive growls while eating the meat off Naruto's figures, Naruto started laughing only to turn into crying wails.

Minato panicked at first than leaned over to Kushina when she pulled his arm, he shifted again so Naruto had his butt in his mother's lap and legs and feet in Minato's lap. They both huddled together as Naruto cried his heart out the kitten forgotten kept pawing up Naruto's chest, licking his chin, and purring loudly.

Naruto was slowly settling down, after about ten minutes, but Minato and Kushina kept holding and wiping his tears. They both jumped a little when a small pair of hands with a lavender cloth came into their sight, neither having noticed the approach of one Hyuga Hinata until she had her arms out with the small cloth in her hands. Her head was bowed and her body stiff. Kushina reached out and grabbed the cloth softly from the girl's hands then used it to wipe Naruto's eyes, while softly smiling at the girl in thanks.

"Thank you Hinata-chan this is very kind. May I keep this for now?" Kushina said holding Naruto close while Hinata nodded head still lowered pushing her index fingers together, "I will have it washed and Naruto will return it in a day or so from now okay Hinata-chan?" You could see Hinata's ears turn red and she did a quick nod then shuffled back to her father who only nodded at her making her smile.

"And Hinata-chan you don't need to stalk him anymore you can hang out with him and have no worries, Ko was wrong about how your Father would react for interacting with my son." Said Minato with a laughing tone, Hinata squeaked and fainted. Hiashi glared at Minato, who was chuckling, as he gathered his daughter off the floor and propped her in the chair.

"You will have to explain this stalking Hinata did later Yondaime-sama." Said Hiashi worrying about this unknown habit his eldest had.

Kushina slaps Minato on the back of his head making a hushing sound, Naruto was asleep again. And a tranquility was restored to the lunch.

Lunch was finished and Lord Oda had returned they continued the story but kept it short, explaining how they, Minato and Kushina, moved up the ranks near the end of the second war to Chuunin. Then the third war started and they moved up again to Jounin even ANBU, the story explained how both Kushina and Minato took teams. They trained them during the war how Minato lost one of his three students and how Kushina's grew up and moved on one mostly out sick, Hayate, after an incident with a few sand shinobi two months before the sand became their ally.

The story came to how Minato finished the war right after the first student died, then right after he and Kushina married secretly. Only people that knew were Kakashi, Rin, Lord Third, Jiraiya and Tsunade no one else was in the know for fear of Minato's enemies. Not long after that Kushina found out she was pregnant with Naruto, who was named after the only non-perverted book Jiraiya had written.

When Kushina was two months pregnant, Minato was chosen as Hokage and the two were so happy everything was going right. Kushina's pregnancy was hidden by her mostly staying at home and Minato claiming and logging a false file of her being on a mission. Due to Kushina being a Jinchuriki, her birthing place had to be somewhere outside of the village, due to the seal weakening when a jinchuriki gives birth. They covered the story of how they were attacked, then how Minato fought the intruder. Then the hard part of how they resealed the Kyubi in their only begotten son. By the end Fugaku had his head lowered and fist clinched, it was confirmed an Uchiha was responsible for that night almost eight years ago.

Fugaku got up from his seat walked around the far side so no one thought him as a threat of the to the newly reacquainted family. He came up and dropped to his knees in front of them and his bowed head touching the floor. Many in attendance murmured at his actions, the bow was full of submission and begging for forgiveness.

"Namikaze-sama I humbly request that I be allowed to fix this injustice to you and your family. In repentance for this rouge Uchiha and saving two of my kin, I offer my eldest son as a personal body a guard for your family and you may do as you see fit with him, my second son will take his role as heir to the clan." Fugaku said taking a breath and clinched his hands, "I would like to make a request to be allowed to aid in the hunt for this Uchiha rouge and restore our honor. I believe that you and I will have much more to say once this meeting is over Namikaze-sama." Fugaku remained in the bowed pose the entire time he spoke his voice at first showed nothing only going into anger about the rouge Uchiha.

Minato looked upon his companion and old team mate for a few minutes, he knew that he could not turn down the man's offer with Itachi or he would risk offending the Uchiha clan. To offer the current heir of the clan as a personal guard was the same as giving you a personal slave though in the long run this would resolve the issue of Itachi's safety. Itachi would have to live with them in order to for fill this debt that the clan claimed they owed them and for, as they see it, a major crime not only to the Hokage but a royal family too, the debt was large.

Minato was sure he and Kushina could still make it where they would have interaction with their son or brother in the case on Sasuke. Minato stood up after a brief moment and walked to the bowed Uchiha.

"Even was as Genin we butted heads but we were always friends, I know you would not have sent someone to harm me or mine. I agree on the offer of helping me in the search for this rouge and the other matters we will speak of at a later time. For now, rise and return to your seat there is still a bit we must discuss and not much time we can do this in."

Minato turned back to his other audience looking everyone over. He then asked one thing of the children, would they accept Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as he was with the knowledge of what he carries? He was surprised to see the Nara child answer first and it being a positive response to his son only asking a few questions that came to mind and appeared satisfied. The Akimichi child was quick to fallow after hearing the responses to the questions. Not long after that followed the children answered positively in the fallowing order Hyuga, Aburame, and then all the other students of Naruto's class and the few low-level clan's children accepted him as well which was more then what Minato could hope for.

At least Naruto wouldn't be a full outcast amongst his peers and in time the older Shinobi I would see his son for what he really was, a normal person with a heavy responsibility. Minato wasn't blind in the idea that everyone would accept the idea that Naruto wasn't the Kyubi in human form but at least gave him a fighting chance. Minato turned to his son and looked at Naruto, he was wide eyed and frozen upon hearing the reason why he is so hated.

Minato wasn't sure if he even heard the other children's responses to the news, Minato went to his son planning to comfort him. Only to be hit with a blond head in the chest and a small fist in the gut, it was silent for a moment then he son spoke.

"We're even now but I'm still not happy about this, but I understand." Naruto said now looking at his father in the eyes full of determination yet had tears in the corners. Minato should have known, typical Uzumaki response, it was at that point that Kushina was laughing and he soon joined in making Naruto confused. Minato enveloped Naruto then his wife in a hug, flopping on the couch, while their laughter took its course.

 **One more to post and then I'll do more writing before posting again at random enjoy and drop a friendly note below I enjoy and love them very much. Flamers are Ignored so please if u didn't like thanks for trying my story and I hope u find something you do like.**

 **~Tinka Prime out~**


	8. Judgment

**This will wrap it up for now until I get a chance to update again enjoy what I have posted. Leave a review please. No schedule planned just typing when I can.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once everything settled Minato got the other less pleasant things, court, it was time for the guilty to stand trial for their actions. Naruto was surprised to hear that there really was more to this but didn't fuss when his mother grabbed him and settled him by her side. The ANBU quickly rearranged the one side, the civilian council side, to be more of a seating area at total of sixty-eight chairs were set up and had seals put on them to insure the occupants wouldn't get out of order. They set the remaining civilian council members on the clan side behind them with the teachers.

At this point Lord Third re-entered as Minato gave a brief over view of the upcoming trails, he explained the reason for the village unrest recently was due to the investigations that were being done to fix issues since his supposed demised. This is where the Daimyo entered stating even Lord Third was being punished but the details were left out Hiruzen stood below the raised platform head slightly bowed. Many wondered and murmured amongst themselves about this development, and what kind of punishment was either done or to be done. Even Minato and Kushina looked up at this having not been informed of this act against the Third Hokage.

"Maybe I should go over this a bit now with the clan council now instead" said Lord Oda clearing his throat, "In his time Sarutobi Hiruzen has done may good things but there are somethings that NEVER should have been allowed in MY LANDS." He said with emphasis on a few words.

"They are as fallowing Sarutobi Hiruzen has been accused and found guilty of allowing royalty entrusted to his care to be fall to abuse, neglect, and child endangerment on top of a few other regards to an entrusted royal child. Allowing a supposed to be disbanded organization too continue and endangering not only the personal and multiple child abuse cases and endangerment but passable war worth actions to people and children of other nations should they know. " Oda paused to take a sip of water and allow the murmurs of those present to settle down.

"Allowing laws and decrees for the village that would not only to be damaging financially to this village but also a small amount of damage to the Land of Fire in general. Many cases here today will show the offense and to explain this, the detailed list will be shown to those authorized, now where is one Nara Shikaku?" Asked Lord Oda. Shikaku stood and came before the Daimyo then bowed as he introduced himself.

"Let it be known you are not in any trouble but I am to understand that you are the commanding Jounin and help in military organization?" Asked Lord Oda receiving an affirmative, "Good I will be setting up a time with you where we can speak with others over a dinner soon please see my secretary on the way out today. (Motions to the young lady at a table to the side of the room) Return to your seat now Nara-San" Said Oda. Again, murmurs were heard and even a few who loudly protested these sudden unknowns and not being given any answers. At this point The Sandaime stepped forward raising his hands to silence everyone.

"Today we will be reviewing the cases of the accused and determining their punishment you, the Clan Leaders, are here to witness the proceedings and may make suggestions for punishment but Lord Oda has made it clear that HE will be sentencing the accused. The date for when the accused will serve their sentence will be during the Kyubi Festival and it is to be noted that this is the last Kyubi festival we will be having." Sarutobi turns to the ANBU by the other rear door and motions to proceed, to which the ANBU nods and leaves to do his task he was given.

Both Minato and Kushina had replaced their hoods and settled Naruto between them while he held his purring kitten sat on his shoulder. Tsunade and Jiraiya both went to their positions required of them to make less attention on the small family. The teachers were moved to be a bit closer so they could do lessons with this group on this if they wanted to implement this new academy planning.

After a few minutes, the ANBU comes back and propped the door open for the line of cuffed civilians ranging from store owners to common civilians. These were lead to the seats set up for them as the line came in it showed shinobi and then the civilian council with the civilian council member's children behind them, the children were not cuffed and lead to the back wall that had seats. An ANBU stood on both ends and two in front of them blocking them from their parents that were in the last row.

Everyone was a quiet until the Fire Lord cleared his throat and arranged his papers. Having one of the ANBU hand the Clan Leaders a scroll with a name, charges, and what their punishment would be. They were listed by category of current punishments listed starting at fines and ending with dishonored death penalty, with honor death just before that one (seppuku). Parents quietly went briefly over this with their child even Minato and Kushina did with Naruto.

"I'm goanna make this quick since most of you have the same offense and my council and I have already reviewed your cases and have punishments decided. The Clan leaders are here as witnesses on this day the fourth on month of October at two thirty pm in The Village Hidden in the Leaf. Will numbers one through twenty-five stands." The civilians stood at their number being called as the Lord and everyone else on the Clan council looked through their papers.

"You who stand before us are shop keepers and have violated your lease to own and operate a shop. The prices which are allowed some leeway have been raised beyond allowances, while not paying the correct tribute to the village coffers and unpaid taxes to the land of fire. Also, it has been noted by the ANBU of this village that their one charge, a child, has been forced to either not be allowed entry or been made to buy poor, broken and or expired products from each of your shops along with paying extortionist prices. The Sandaime Hokage even spoke to each of you on one or more occasion and still nothing was changed." This point the Daimyo was glaring at the confused shop owners, one raised his hand and was bid to come forward to stand before the Daimyo after the ANBU separated him from the others. He was forced to kneeled before the podium in the center of the room than spoke.

"Lord Oda I think I speak for all of us about the last charge but what child is this you speak of?" The Man asked he had the number 10 on a piece of paper pinned to his shirt. Oda looked up the name that matched the number.

"Yourmishi Sako grocery store owner by inheritance correct?" Checked Oda which received a nod from the man before him. Oda motioned to Minato who was hidden in his cloak again, which made him get up and pull Naruto behind him conveniently covering him from view of the accused from seeing the child. He proceeded to the man while speaking.

"The child to which he was referring to is my son and he is of noble blood since he is a Prince of another land granted protection by the Hokage and Fire Lord, like his mother was so it wasn't known but the matter still stands that a child was treated as though he didn't deserve to live and still suffered from malnutrition by you and other store owners of this village. AND on occasion was assaulted in some manner when he didn't leave quick enough. Ringing any bells yet?" Said the cloaked man having tucked Naruto behind his leg and under the cloak to keep him hidden. Sako shook his head negatively trying to get a glimpse of the child that was hiding. Naruto thought that this was fun hiding and having someone stand up for him for once, he remembered this man throwing rotten tomatoes at him or hitting him with a broom.

"No, you don't? How about any of you other accused many of you have the same offense as this group which stand before us." Asked the cloaked man looking around still nothing the accused were hopping someone would remember.

Minato looked around and no one stepped forward with a guess, "Sad that there is one child who this village abuses either verbally or physically and none of you remember him." Minato maneuvered Naruto still under his cloak so he could crouch down and wrap his arm around the still small shoulders of his hidden son. With a small encouraging smile Minato spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court I formally introduce my son Prince Uzumaki – Namikaze Naruto heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans and Prince of The Land of Whirlpool. " Pulling the piece of cloak covering Naruto leaving him standing there blushing with a small smile to the cloaked figure. The ones in the seating area started to shout protest but found that no sound came out and started to panic Sako, still on his knees stared at the boy jaw slack and shock written all over his face.

"That's impossible for him to be a Namikaze the only Namikaze ever recorded was our Fourth Hokage and he died while still signal, so he can't be his son if you say he's your son. What fool do your think we are? That demon has tainted some innocent Nobel like you into believing it is the son of the man he killed!" The man rose shouting and pointing his finger at the now sad and down cast boy. The cloaked man stood and stepped forward ripping his cloak hood back.

Cold blue eyes, chilled those accused to the core visions of their deaths flashed before their eyes. The accused fell one by one to the ground many having a hard time breathing, cold sweat pouring down their faces. Killing intent flooded the room, Clan heads shielding their heirs and Daimyo had his guard along with ANBU to counteract the effects. The civilian children fell and passing out before ANBU stepped in so they were not smothered by the pressure. Minato kept his stare until he felt small trembling hands clutch at his lower shirt, only then did he finally notice that his son, Naruto, was also being effected and barely able to hold himself together.

Minato was stunned Naruto should have passed out like the civilian children yet he stood there, barely holding to conscious world. Minato quickly crouched down and wrapped his son in his arms, Naruto, guarding his son from the killer intent he was putting out, never once removing his cold eyes from the accused once he ensured Naruto's safety. A sandal flew in the air and smacked him in the head before he blinked and looked at the offender, his wife.

"Minato-Kun I believe that is enough you have made you point. They will hear my ruling and suffer their punishment, but only on the day we discussed and not before that time." Said Oda grabbing Minato's attention sounding lightly amused never has he seen Minato act so angry before it was funny. Oda would never admit it out loud but he was happy to be the one punishing these people, Minato while a great leader was a softy to a degree and would not think to make an example out of them in the fashion that Oda has ordered.

Oda motioned for the ANBU to awaken the accused so they could proceed and for Minato to stop his KI which took a minute or two for it to dissipate form the room. Oda watch Minato as he used his son as a calming point closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek into his son's head softly comforting himself and the child. It helped that the child wanted to get as may hugs as possible and was chuckling as he buried himself in his father's embrace.

This went on until the last of accused was awoken and forced to their feet with no remorse from the ANBU. Sako was also forced away and back to his feet then returned to the lineup with no further ado. Once ANBU finished they bowed to the Daimyo and returned to positions only then did Oda call for order again.

"As many of you accused see the child is a Namikaze along with being Prince of the Uzumaki and under protection of the Land of Fire as an honored friend and family. What was done to this child weather you knew of his status or not is unforgivable. For this the Village as a whole will be penalized you who are here before us have made the biggest of the contribution of abuse, though some are offenses only to the land of fire." Oda said fanning himself again as he spoke gazing over people gathered.

"As such you will be the examples of defying my appointed ruler of this military unit and village. Those here will get the heaviest of penalties either corporal punishment of lashes ranging from 75 to 300 lashes, prison time ranging fifteen years to life. Few will be given a chance to commit seppuku, and up to three will just be executed this count does not include the escaped Donzo and the other village traitors that are at this moment being milked of all their information by T and I. Those in the shinobi order were dishonorably discharged including the Genin all the way to Jounin and amazingly one ANBU. All of you will have to pay fines or even lose property that you own currently, it will be split between the village coffers and an account I have set up for Naruto-kun." Oda sat back and starred down at the accused daring them to argue against him, none dared too.

Minato and Naruto then proceeded back to their seats where Kushina had again removed her cloak since her husband had done so. Mianto returned her shoe and even helped her back into it. Tozen sat in her lap purring and napping not bothered by the KI because of Kushina's protection. Jiraiya moved to sit in the seat beside Minato while Naruto again sat between his parents receiving more hugs and holding their hands that draped over his shoulders. Naruto would pet Tozen sometimes and ask questions from time to time quietly as his parents showed him the scroll helping him read quietly.

Oda proceeded going thought the list and people along with what they were to expect as punishment. The fines were very heavy and many would have no livelihood when they got back from this they would have to start anew. They were told that on the tenth of October, one week from today, that all punishments will be carried out and that those that were goanna serve prison time or death sentence were to get their final wills done before hand and that someone form the Daimyo's court will be with them in order to get their last will and testament properly filed and sent to the correct people.

At one-point Oda told Hiruzen to go and make the announcements that needed and then wait for him in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen had bowed and left only to be stopped and reminded that ALL announcements were to be made and that one from his council will be witness so as to assure that all Oda's demands were met.

Oda also ordered for Uchiha Fugaku to be formally arrested and await investigation to see what actions would be taken to him and his clan. Hiruzen had given all the information about the situation to Oda and Minato along with hearing from the clans heir himself, Uchiha Itachi. Much had to be done to stabilize this village and Oda knew he would be here frequently not only for fixing the problems but also to watch the family under his protection. Yes, much needed to be done and so many variables needed to be taken into account.

After everything was completed Oda ordered the accused to be taken and that the civilian children were to be held until further notice under ANBU watch with no contact from the other parent that was not present. They had to keep the secrets from being revealed here today a secret or risk endangering the family to soon. Minato was about ready to revealed but his condition still was delicate though he put on a strong front, even if that was not the true case.

Minato while soon able to return to work, light duty wise, but will needed more time to regain his full power and become reacquainted with the world, he had eight years too catch up on. The plan was for Hiruzen to hold down the fort but report to Minato, or rule in the shadows really, with everything and anything that required more than basic maintain even in office, handing out missions and finance budget for the village.

Oda made an announcement that there would be a banquet in honor of this historic day all currently present were welcome. As a surprise to Minato and Kushina, it was announced that the Clan head's spouses would be at the Hokage mansion where the banquet was taking place. The teachers, most lesser clans, and the remaining civilian council politely declined and were allowed to leave once a seal was placed on them to insure their silence on everything that happened today.

Everyone was to be there in half an hour from now and that the Daimyo, Uzumaki-Namikaze family and ANBU Inu would be in a meeting in the Hokage's office and were not to be disturbed.

The clan leaders guided their children out and proceed as ordered, same for the teachers, who waited to watch their charges go, once everyone was cleared and the council room doors closed again. Inu took Tozen from Naruto and secured the kitten in the carrying cage and held on to it as Minato and Tsunade helped Kushina back into her wheel chair.

Minato and family with Inu, the Daimyo already having headed up after he dismissed his council to their hotels, got back to being situated and proceeded to the back room again to a hidden elevator that took them to the top floor. The hall before the Hokage's office was clear of any life other than the two ANBU standing guard at the entry way.

Once inside the office everyone saw Lord Oda talking to his councilman that had left earlier and to the right side of the office was the Sarutobi family. Once Oda dismissed the councilman to his hotel for the night and the office was secured once the door shut behind him, Oda lend against the front of the desk and folded his arms.

"(sighs and rubs his eyes) Minato there is important change that is goanna come, one I'm a hundred percent sure you and your family may be displeased by. But let this be noted that it's either this or I execute the entire family." Kushina gasped and looked to the Sarutobi clan who bowed with Rin clutching the toddler in her arms tightly. Kushina stepped forward to protest but Oda raised his hand to halt her, Naruto was restrained by Jiraiya who covered Naruto's mouth.

"Listen well Kushina I and my council have been through and over the majority of this village finding many violations to my laws. This village was allowed to be built by my family's graces and managed by the appointed Kage as to the agreement made with my many times Great Grandfather. Yet this village was given some leeway due to the nature of military living here but the laws that could not be changed have been ignored gradually for the last seven to almost eight years. Minato, you were in the process of fixing this when u took the hat the first time before your coma. Most people who are in charge of one of my villages were to do the same would be killed with their family and replaced no questions asked." Oda sadly shakes his head and sighs again while shifting his position.

"But we took into account the many years of service both Hiruzen and Asuma have done and unfailing loyalty to my family and lands we made a different punishment. The Sarutobi's will be stripped of clan status and all current possessions, minus clothing and bedding since they will be needed for where they will be placed. Any family of the Sarutobi will no longer be allowed to become Hokage, but will serve as ninja to the family they will given too." Oda straitened up from his casual leaning poster.

"Kushina you cannot deny this since you live under my lands protection." He said looking sternly at Kushina, "Hiruzen and his family will serve the Uzumaki-Namikaze until either the family line has died out or they have been redeemed in the eye of the current Fire Lord. Or should I have them killed now? I have already had Hiruzen whipped this morning," Minato and Kushina both turn to Hiruzen who confirms with a nod. Kushina rolled forward, in her wheel chair, while grabbing Minato's hand, knowing what Oda wanted and how to do it.

"Lord Oda of the Land of Fire we would be honored and are appeased with this gift for payment of the mistreatment of our child we will go over the finer details in the marrow or at your earliest convenience." Kushina said formally bowing as best as she could from her wheel chair, Minato fallowing suit.

"Accepted and agreed on the marrow or earliest convenience we will speak more for now our guest at the mansion are waiting. Hiruzen, Asuma you will attend the other two will be escorted to the Uzumaki-Namikaze's new clan home by Inu who will report back to us after they are settled their items have already been moved to the home earlier today with the finishing touches to the house." Inu bowed and motioned for Rin and toddler to leave by Inu opening the door and ushering them out. Naruto was put down but still held by his shoulder by Jiraiya, Oda walked past Kushina and Minato to come before Naruto and lowered himself to Naruto's height.

"One more thing Naruto-kun there has been a bit of miss information. Jiraiya and Tsunade here are more than just random people they are in fact your grandparents on your father's side. I believe Tsunade wants to be called your Mum-mum and Jiraiya wants to be Papa. And if you could I would like to be called Uncle Oda and my wife Aunt Shimi when no formalities are needed okay? "Oda said and Naruto nodded then looked at the elder couple who both nodded at this statement. Naruto smiles widely but his attention is brought back to Oda who places his hands-on Naruto's shoulders.

"Glade to see you're not mad at them, since we only wanted to hide it until today for your own safety. Naruto, I know what you just heard and saw but you will understand with time and lessons that this was the best that could be done and why so for now I and your family need you to go with what is going on and later you and I can speak about anything you may think of, Okay?" Asked Oda to which he receives a nod in response.

"Things will be different from now on Naruto and you will have a hard time adjusting. Your parents made it so today you can get to know the clan children since they will be of help to you in figuring out how to deal with your new status and what to watch out for. Many will only want to be your friend for your power and influence now that you have it, the clan children will be on equal footing with you while here in Kohan. Come now let us go and enjoy good food and company." Said Oda ruffling Naruto's hair before standing up.

Oda made his way to the door as Naruto turned and walked to his parents who were putting their cloak hoods back up. Minato nodded to Oda that they were ready to proceed and they left as he pushed his wife's wheel chair out while she held their son's hand. They went back out the way they came with the elevator to the meeting room that was ground level than proceeded out the doors and to the main entrance the whole time they were quite all having much to think about.

This was how they remained all the way until they were within the walls of the Hokage Mansion. Oda turned and gave instructions to the ANBU on guard that no one was to enter other than ANBU Inu and that Inu would be posted at the door to the dining room to relay any messages if needed. Jiraiya had been here earlier and put seals up to prevent anyone from truly seeing and hearing anything going on within the bottom half of the building.

The kitchen staff was sealed off from coming in or anything above so they had no worry about being seen by someone not permitted. The seals allowed all safety measures to be taken should a fire break out, it also included a bell to ring and request for platter refills to be made.

The refills were to be slid out of a service window that was only large enough to slide the larges trays out with no harm also with a seal blocking the sight and sound from both sides. The way this worked was the empty try would be placed on the counter and the tag with the trays dish would be placed on it and slid over no contact being made. The meal was set up buffet style so everyone could mingle and this could accommodate everyone's eating style, mostly Akimichi.

Everyone in the room stood and bowed to the entrance of the Daimyo and his guest. All the spouses of the Clan leaders seemed excited to be invited to this event, even though a bit put out because of the last-minute happenings. The only person who had a non-spouse was Inuzuka Tsume who was a widow of two children and was granted permission to have her eldest come instead, Inuzuka Hanna.

The tables were western style to accommodate for Kushina who was in a wheel chair and not able to sit in traditional Japanese formal setting. The children of the clan heads were seated closest to the host table that was seated at the far back and center they were separated by enough space to allow everyone a chance to walk around the tables.

The children's table was between the parents table and the Daimyo's so that Naruto could be close to his parents. Since they had only just met and the Daimyo's wife insisted that they sit close and have a chance to continue to bond while eating for the first time together. The tables each had a card with everyone's names on it but Minato knew where everyone would sit, due to events when he first became Hokage needing the same sitting arrangements, and prevented Naruto from embarrassment by guiding him to his seat while pushing Kushina to where they would be sitting.

Once everyone was seated Kushina and Minato removed their hoods and cloaks completely while Hiruzen collected them and went back to the front to hang them. This caused many to become silent even those who already knew, for it was still hard to believe. Then suddenly Mikoto burst from her seat crying and charged over to Kushina crying and whispers could be heard to their spouses/parent (Hana). After a few minutes everyone calmed down, minus Mikoto who was hugging a softly laughing Kushina, enough for the Daimyo to give his greeting speech and open the floor for the dinner to commence.

The children mostly ignored the speech except for the fact that he mentioned an indoor activity room across the hall for them to mingle and play in while the adults talked. Lord Oda mentioned there was also movies that were set with a fully equipped theater. Naruto looked excited yet kept glancing at his parents while Lord Oda continued his speech, only to be bumped by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, look I know you're worried about you parents but you should give them the time to caught up with everyone for the moment besides we (gestures to the other kids) want to talk to you. After that you can come back check on your parents okay." Said Shikamaru, further was Choji, Ino and Sasuke, who was to Naruto's right since his father was the Jounin commander and in high honor, Naruto was sitting at the top. To Naruto's left was Hinata further down in this order was Shino Kiba and Hana.

Naruto agreed though reluctantly to meet with the other kids after eating their fill, or close to it. The minor clan children were older in the young adult's range really, or didn't have a hotheaded sibling who needed to be watched (Cough Kiba Cough), so they sat with the adults.

At some point before the Daimyo was finished Mikoto had calmed down and crouched by the wheelchair to finish listening by Kushina. Once everyone went to start a line to gather their food they started talking quietly while Minato went to Naruto and went to the line to get his and Kushina's food while helping his son get his own.

Gathering the tray Jiraiya offered Minato they went to the back of the line and enjoyed each other company. Minato had one hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto leaned lightly into his side while they waited, when offered to go ahead of someone Minato declined politely. Once they got up to the top and had plates Minato placed two on the tray and handed one to Naruto, silver wear already at the table, and they quietly worked their way through the line Minato helping Naruto reach some of the further back items between loading his and Kushina's.

Minato made sure Naruto would have a bit of every food category on his plate, yes even vegetables were added with no fighting from Naruto, and slipped Naruto's medicine into the food on the plate. Minato grabbed three medium sized bowls and filled them with pork raman adding the toppings that were on display to each bowl and placing them on the tray they then went to the drinks and filled three glasses of apple juice after putting two or three pieces of ice in each glass then loaded them on the tray too.

Mianto walked back with Naruto carrying his own plate and Minato carrying everything else on a tray, Mikoto had already left after her son came and got her to come and eat, Kushina waited with a smile on her face at her two men. Mianto set their plates and bowls up, Kushina just dancing in her seat because of the pork raman, and then handed Naruto his bowl and drink. She was happy not to be eating the hospital food, her and Minato have been salivating at the idea of real food for weeks now when Oda asked about the menu plans.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking to Iruka, who had changes his mind and returned to attend the dinner, who was asking questions between bites and was asked by them to sit with them versus sitting with the other clan leaders. They were to the left of the Lord and Lady while Minato and Kushina were to their right. Hiruzen, after plating the Lord and Ladies food and drink, sat beside Iruka with Asuma sitting with the clan leaders away from his father.

Conversations were light and flowing through out the meal and after the children were finished their first round they left one by one with Shikamaru and Choji waiting on the stalling Naruto to finish. After he finished Minato saw Naruto stand up ready to leave but halted looking at them, Kushina and Minato, they gave a smile and told him they would come get him if they were leaving otherwise they would be here they reassured.

With that Naruto smiles his thousand watts smile and fallowed a slouching Shikamaru and still eating Choji of a plate with finger sandwiches. They entered the activates room to see everyone waiting weather playing a board game or watching the board game. Once Shikamaru muttered his "What a drag" phrase loud enough for everyone to hear and plop on one of the zabuton (Sitting pillow) and patted the one to his left for Naruto as the others brought more over to sit in a circle. Once everyone was seated, even Sasuke, for what need to be said, Naruto got the feeling that he was the only one not uses to this.

"Naruto what we want to talk to you about is something we have been told about since by our parents since we were babies." Shikamaru said sighing exasperatedly as the others either nodded or verbally agreed with the statement.

"Now that you'll be known as high ranking as not only as the son of our Yondaime, two clans, and also Prince of Uzushiro one of the joint founding clans many people will start sucking up to you and trying to (finger quotes) "be your friend" (end finger quotes) but in the end most just want something. While we aren't saying not to be friendly towards them just keep it in mind, and I think I speak for us all when I say that if we think something is fishy that we will let you know and ask that you do the same once you learn what to look for." Shikamaru said receiving nods from the others, Naruto looked like he wanted to say something after he processed this information and was encouraged by the others to speak.

"Is this why you guys didn't mind hanging out with me but never really bothered with me unless I was cutting class or pranking a really nasty teacher?" Asked Naruto looking around only to jump when Shino started to speak.

"You ask why we never initiated contact in a comradely manor and only responded when you initiated it (receives confused blink from Naruto then slow nod). This is indeed the reason why but known that if you were like most of the civilians or orphans than we would have ignored you instead of tolerating you. You have shown to us clan heirs that you have no ill intentions to us, just a really friendly manor without purpose, and ours so we agreed that you were okay to approach any of us until that has changed, which it did. You are now one of us and we will help you adjust in the mayhem to come with your new titles, Naruto-Sama." Said Shino in his slow steady voice.

"Please just Naruto. So, you will now really be friends with me?" Asked Naruto hopefully head tilted down fist clinched in his hands.

"Friends or at least comrade in the same situation Naruto. Most of us are just allies like Hinata and I. We aren't friends but we can be more natural when we're alone and not having the worry of one or another trying to weasel our way into each other's money or power the others seek. And before you ask we don't care about that burden you're carrying, the Yondaime told us about earlier either, we already talked about it while you were in that meeting with Lord Oda." Said Ino cheerfully while she normally was loud and aggressive, mostly for Sakura's sake, when competing for Sasuke's attention that's not usually how she was.

Naruto glanced up to everyone and smile widely while his eyes were shut tight, saying thank you to the others around him, never noticing his father quietly come up behind him and kneel behind him. Minato wrapped his arms around his son who stiffened.

"Son, I only want you to smile if it's a true smile and cry when you are sad no more lying to these people around you. They will be you ally when you mother and I aren't near, do you hear." Naruto nods as tears start running down his face and he keeps thanking the others, Minato looked up and addressed the others, "Dessert is now being served and there are still seconds of the meal for any who want it, and thank you for allowing him to be a comrade in this new endeavor." Said Mianto to the children while still holding Naruto.

Everyone nodded than bowed lightly before getting up and leaving Minato with his son so Naruto could calm down. Minato said nothing as he rested his head above Naruto's while just holding him. Once Naruto calmed Minato helped him up and walked with him to get dessert, the other clan children having stood in a small group while giving them time and talking amongst themselves in the dining room.

Naruto and Minato paid a visit to Kushina who got a fierce hug from Naruto who was talking to Mikoto and Tsume while enjoying a few desserts. She kissed his forehead then verbally checked his wellbeing then allowed them, Minato and Naruto, to get their treats. Naruto allowed his father to grab a few treats and place them on his plate before taking it and being told that the others, the clan children, were waiting for him, which they were, by the doors to go back to the rec room.

Naruto trotted happily up to the others and walked with them as they asked if they wanted to see a movie or continue with the board game. They voted on a movie while eating and then changing over after a bit to games. This was how they spent the last two hours before parents started collecting their tired children and bidding good night to the ones still there. Naruto watched as one by one others left and turned to a game of shogi when Shikamaru offered to teach him the game, reminding himself that his will be here soon to get him that this wasn't a dream.

It became a funny sight for Choji, until he had to leave, as after the fifth game Naruto started making Shikamaru use his thinking pose once in a while and from there frequently the more they played. Shikaku came in when they were playing their twentieth game and Shikamaru was using his pose every three to four turns. It's not that Naruto was playing in a strategic manor that could be calculated it was because of the many bold moves made that would blow through Shikamaru's defenses and do damage to his pieces.

Minato came up pushing Kushina, having just seen Mikoto and Sasuke off with ANBU guards back to the lock down clan housing, to come and get Naruto now that it was only the Nara and their group were left behind with the Daimyo and his wife. They watched the match with Shikaku until the match ended before interrupting an annoyed Shikamaru from challenging Naruto again. The two shook hands and then went to their respective parents, once Naruto was done staring at the one moment he always wanted one where someone wanted him and took him home.

Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Asuma all got ready to leave after bidding the Daimyo and his wife goodnight one last time. Once they were recloaked Inu joined them and they walked the empty streets of Kohan, since it was well pass the curfew instated earlier, to the new house.

Guard Platoon that had served Minato were their escorted through the village, this is the first time since Naruto was placed into the orphanage that they were back together as a group. They were ordered to remain away from the boy and only help if they came across him and to keep it brief. They were happy to see Jiraiya carrying the small child though the two cloaked figures they were escorting worried them as they had seen brief loving gestures to the child.

They walked through the market district to the one of the clan district areas the one with Hyuga and Yamanaka's with a few minor clans. They came upon the newly built house that had taken many weeks to build. Naruto was clinging, happily, to Jiraiya turning his head this way and that trying to remember where they were going. They came up to a house just past the Hyuga Clan's walls.

Though it was dark the house had soft lights on the outer wall by the entrance area giving it a welcoming feel. The walls were white washed, standing at around eight feet in height, with a roof like appearance throughout including the archway that went all the way around the house. The yard was simple for the front a tree to the right with a simple swing like the one at the school Minato and Kushina had seen Naruto on more than once. The walk way was simple but had a bit of an oddity, because of the center most spot was circular but nothing within it but plain grass.

There were low maintenance flora lining the porch that wrapped around the house. The porch was normal light wood that was stained with weather resistant oils to insure the longevity. The railings had an elegant look that made it seem like waves with whirl pools in the center of each post painted white. The arch way that connected the roof above to make an over crop for the porch had a large plack with in there was another whirl pool as the main back drop but the oddity was the fact that it appeared be attached to a large white fox, left side laying down facing outwards, as it was its nine tails swirled into the Uzumaki symbol. A Hummingbird was in the right top corner with a Senju symbol on its stomach wings back and an altered tail that hung down and split in three sections looking like to odd kuni Naruto saw his father use earlier today.

Below the Hummingbird a circle with the Senju symbol, this was a symbol Naruto was familiar because of his seating neighbor's history book. The sign struck a chord with emotion he couldn't identify; his Papa took him to the entry and spoke to him. He informed Naruto that for a few days they would have to give a small cut, for his blood, on his figure in order to unlock the door until they could lock him into the system key as okay to pass. Naruto nodded then bit his thumb harshly eager to get in and pressed it on the arch way.

Jiraiya chuckled as the kid wiggled his way out of his arms and ran in to the swing. Minato and Kushina also placed their hands on the arch and waived their guest in before entering themselves, Mianto still pushing Kushina. Tsunade went and put the boards acting as a temporary ramp up over the steps and assisted Minato with getting the wheelchair up before removing them again and placing them under the steps via the open part behind them.

Jiraiya went over to Naruto who was just running about the tree, once in a while hopping on the swing just to jump off, laughing in order to get him to continue fallowing the group. Jiraiya caught the boy and carried over to the door that was now open with everyone waiting on them. He put the laughing Naruto down and let the child ahead of him the proceeded to enter and shut his door behind him.

The house was beautiful and warm in presence. A rich and warm hard wood floor lined the entry hallway, to the right was a stair case tucked behind a wall and the wall before it (same side as the door) had hangers and a built-in wall shelfing lined with equipment bags, two rows filled and two empties. A wall with a secured sword and four empty ones a two coat racks, around sixteen hooks, one above and one a bit below, and a shoe rack two tier (for a dozen shoes) with slippers on a few with first letter initial on the top of them.

Hiruzen had immediate helped Minato and Kushina with their cloaks despite their protest and got them their slippers. After helping them he went to Naruto and presented a small gray pair of slippers to him with an "N" on them in orange. After every one was situated Kushina was pushed down the walk way by Tsunade and Minato wen to fallow after only for his legs to give out and his father, Jiraiya, to caught him.

"Minato are you okay?!" said Tsunade loudly leaving Kushina to check on her son, Minato. The ANBU who fallowed them in were still at the door not moving, likely still in shock at seeing Lord Fourth and his wife ALIVE. Kushina tried looking back to see what was happening and finally managed to wheel herself around to see everything she could.

"Mother I'm fine, I just pushed myself to much today and my legs and spine are still recovering." Minato said pushing his mother's glowing hands away. Naruto had come to Minato's other side and grabbed his hand looking up concerned. Minato took his hand back and rubbed Naruto's head affectionately, to which Naruto leaned into, while trying to get everyone else to back off and relax. Finally, the ANBU squad that had come with them they reacted, kuni were drawn and muttering of kai could be heard and chakra fluctuating could be felt by sensors.

"Lord third what is the meaning going on? Who are these imposters?" Sounded out a voice by Radio who normally was a calm and collected person, he was angry because something was going on.

"Clam yourselves, everything can be explained momentarily let's get to the living room and speak there all you need to know is that I have lied to you and the village in order to protect them and yes they are real." Said the Sandaime waving them to stand down and they slowly complied while Jiraiya picked Mianto up, carrying him like a baby, much to Minato's protest.

They calmly walked down the hallway to a spacious living room done in blues, whites, and grays. Rich hard wood floors covered this area too with a few throw rugs here and there designed to look like whirl pools of various sizes. Naruto looked around and saw a Tv and large curved couch in a slightly lower platformed area with two comfy looking recliner chairs at the end but separate from the original couch. They were a mild gray white light gray-blue throw pillows scattered here and there.

Naruto Noticed by the patio door off to the far back and right area Inu sat with several dogs one he recognized as the pug named Pakkun. Though there was a really big dog that made Naruto nervous but he had seen the cage that contained his kitten Tozen. Inu waved him over as the adults sat to talk. Minato and Kushina talked while Jiraiya went to the kitchen and Tsunade went to check both Minato's and Kushina's health before sitting when Jiraiya and Rin came in with tea and small snack foods.

Naruto was edging closer to Inu but was hesitant due to the large dog, the other dogs had slowly come over to him one by one but when it was the large dogs turn Naruto backed up quickly. This action caught Minato's attention along with Genma's who leaned over to Minato and briefly told him about Naruto being attacked by large dogs like Bull (Genma is familiar with the dogs).

Minato pushed himself up and staved off everyone's protest and slowly walked to his son. Naruto started when a hand landed on his shoulder but saw it was his father, only to get nervous when Mianto started leading him to the large dog though he fully trusted Minato already not to lead him to harm so he didn't fight it. Minato motioned for Bull to lay down and allow them to approach him while Inu stayed still and watched the interaction.

Once they were near Bull Mianto sat on his knees and reached out to rub the dog's ear and allow Bull to lick his hand. Naruto after a few minutes of seeing the dog be friendly slowly reached his right hand out while his left fisted into Mianto's shirt. Everyone quietly talked while watching this interaction the platoon happy to see what should have been from the start smiled, while Kushina had misty eyes at the scene.

After letting bull sniff and bump his head against Naruto's hand for a petting for a bit did Minato gently grab Naruto to bring him down to lay against Bull. Mianto and Bull often did this when Kakashi called them and they were relaxing as a team and the two having had bonded while napping or fighting with the team.

Naruto was stiff at first but relaxed after a bit, Inu released Tozen after they were comfortable. Tozen showed no fear since he got use to the Inuzuka dogs and went right over to Naruto to cuddle and nap, Naruto petting him and drifting off with Mianto not far behind. Inu petted Bull and got up to go grab a throw blanket on them and went to the other adults leaving his dogs to watch and care for the two. Kushina too had fallen asleep in her wheel chair while conversations had moved from explanation to planning.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a smile when they politely pardoned themselves and went to retrieve the small slumbering family, Jiraiya motioning Inu to help him with Minato and Naruto, Tsunade getting Kushina out of her chair. Tozen having moved to sleep with Shiba. With Jiraiya carrying Minato and Inu holding Naruto they met up with Tsunade who had Kushina they went back up the hallway to the stairs and proceeded up. Jiraiya and Tsunade went for the Master bedroom, remembering the floor plans, and opened the door Inu at first headed to the door across the hall from theirs but was stopped.

"Hey Inu let us allow the kid to awaken in his parent's bed tomorrow to reassure him it wasn't a dream. I know Inoichi said (having spoken to him during dinner) to make sure not to let him become accustomed to that but I think for tonight it'll be okay." Said Jiraiya smiling softly and holding his son closer, likely thinking of the times Minato had snuggled, unintentionally, with Jiraiya when sleeping in the team tent they had used or while being carried to his apartment after passing out during training.

They walked in each getting their respective charges ready for bed with Tsunade going to the bathroom to keep Jiraiya from seeing her nude and perving on the uncurious woman. The covers were pulled back and Kushina was put in beside Naruto who was beside Minato, none having awoken this whole-time due to the fact that they had a hard time sleeping the night before and add in the long day that normally the recovering pair would nap during.

They covered the trio and stepped back Inu going to the door while Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped at the foot of the bed. They turned around and looked at the small reunited family and treasured the moment. Jiraiya moved his right arm at first to place a loving hand on Tsunade's waist then reconsidered and placed it on her shoulder pulling her close. The heard a click and saw a flash and turned to look at Inu who had a camera and was waving it lazily at them.

They just shook their heads and turned to watch as Minato rolled over and scooted him and Naruto closer to Kushina thus sandwiching Naruto between them. Naruto moved a bit before popping his head under Minato's head then grabbed Kushina's arm, Minato having slung his arm over her stomach. Kushina moved the right arm up and placed her hand on Minato's hand.

After another click and flash they left before they woke the slumbering family because Tsunade was ready to slug Inu one. The door shut and the moon bath the room once the lights were turned off, soft wind, cricket's chirping, leaves rustling, and light breathing the lullaby of nature filled the quite room.

A treasure all families shared daily was shared for the first time since that tragic day almost eight years ago. Love, safety, protection, and the feeling of being wanted filled one lonely boys heart as he slept peacefully into the later night, nothing could have been better.

 **That's all for now Ladies and Gents until I can get time for more and post again.**

 **~Tinka Prime out ~**


End file.
